Starting Over
by JaSamRox
Summary: This is a different take on the way Sam arrives in Port Charles.  Sam McCall and her 4 year old daughter Allie arrive in Port Charles after leaving her abusive husband.  Who will she turn to to help her create a new life for herself and her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I still need to finish my other stories, but this idea has been floating around in my head. Basically it's a different way for Sam and Jason to meet. Sam knows that Alexis is her mother, but Alexis has no idea. Everything on the show happened for the other characters. Carly is not with Jax, but Josslyn is about the same age as Sam's daughter. Read to find out more and let me know what you think **

**I do not own GH or any of the characters. I just like to have fun with them. **

**Starting Over**

Sam McCall drove on Interstate 95 and looked through the rear view mirror at her daughter sleeping peacefully in the backseat. "It's gonna be ok baby girl," she spoke softly. She knew she made the only decision she could for her daughter's safety and well-being. She just prayed that she would be able to get to Port Charles, New York before her soon to be ex-husband, Anthony Monroe woke up. She had been with Anthony for five years in Charleston, South Carolina. Five years of pure hell. Her father, or so-called father, had used her to settle a bet with Anthony. Sam ended up getting pregnant and since Anthony was a wealthy man who could take care of her and their child she married him. Sam knew that the marriage was fake, but she wanted her little girl to grow up with all the things she didn't have. At first, Sam thought that having two parents living under one roof, regardless of their relationship would be best for her daughter. In fact, Sam never even took Anthony's name.

During their marriage, she had been blessed with a beautiful daughter, Allison Danielle McCall-Monroe. Allie was almost identical to her mother with her petite build, dark hair, and chocolatety brown eyes. She was a bright and happy little girl who loved her mother and really didn't know her father. Anthony's position as the President of a large company allowed Sam to stay home with Allie. With the exception of the occasional social function, Sam didn't have to spend a lot of time with Anthony and he rarely saw Allie. Sam hated her fake marriage, but knew that her daughter was in a home with two parents and anything money could buy, so she played along.

Within the last two years, Anthony had gradually become very violent. Sam should have realized that anyone associated with her father Cody McCall was like a ticking time bomb. As Allie had become more mobile and independent, he was frustrated and blamed Sam for Allie acting as a normal four year old. Although he never touched Allie violently, he had been gradually becoming more forceful with Sam. After months of contemplating, Sam had decided that she needed to create a plan to get out of there. She discovered that Evelyn and Cody McCall were not her biological parents after all. She had hired a Private Investigator to help her find her mother. The PI informed Sam that she had a mother named Alexis Davis, who was living in Port Charles, New York. After being rejected by everyone in her life, Sam feared that her biological mother would reject her too. Still, she longed for a family and a place to belong and so her plan was to get some money out of the safe and head to Port Charles. Anthony had never really seemed to care about Allie or Sam; they were more of an obligation, so Sam thought it would be easy to plan her escape. In fact she had even considered asking for a divorce, but she knew Anthony would not like what a divorce would do to his social status.

Sam looked back again to check her sleeping daughter. The late June evening had certainly proved to be interesting. Anthony was working late and Sam had taken Allie to an afternoon dance recital performance. Sam didn't know where her daughter got it from, but Allison loved dance. Sam had taken her to a few creative movement classes at the local rec center, but the child couldn't wait until she could take dance classes at the studio, which would be in the fall. Sam made a mental note to herself as she drove along to find a dance studio for Allison in Port Charles. Then she remembered the look on Anthony's face as she and Allison walked into the house that evening.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy that was amazing. I loved the tap dancers the best," Allie said as they walked through the front door. _

_ "I know, it was amazing and just think that next year you'll be able to dance in the recital too," Sam said._

_ "Samantha, why do you tell her things that aren't true?" Anthony asked with a pure look of disgust on his face. "Allie your mommy is never going to put you in that dance recital," he spat at the child._

_ Sam bent down to her daughter's level. "Hey baby girl, daddy and I have to talk. Go up to your room, close the door, and only open it for me," she whispered. Allie nodded her head and headed up the stairs. She may have only been 4, but she knew what was about to happen._

_ "Did you think I wouldn't find out Samantha? That you are planning on taking my child and my money and leaving me?" he sneered at her pulling his copy of divorce papers from the desk._

_ "Anthony darling, I wanted to tell you. This isn't working and it's time for me to take Allie and go," she said. She had not expected the papers to be served for a few more days and at that point she hoped to be far away from Charleston._

_ He walked up and slapped her across the face. "You lying bitch!" he yelled, "I know you were getting ready to skip town with my child and you've got a bag of cash to prove it."_

_ Sam thought she had hidden the cash well. She hoped that Anthony hadn't figured out her destination too. "Your child?" she scoffed. "She may be your daughter by blood, but when was the last time you tucked her in or fed her a meal? What's her favorite color? You're nothing to her but the man who lives here."_

_ "It's all your fault! You've never slept in the master bedroom and you won't even let her be around me alone," he screamed as he pushed her to the floor and started kicking her in the stomach and then her kneecaps. Normally Sam would fight back, but she learned that for Allie's sake it was better to just take it. This time was different. Anthony had a look in his eyes like he could kill Sam and in that moment she feared for her child. She didn't have any weapons, but she started to fight back. She began kicking at Anthony and he pushed her down twice as she tried to get up. Finally she managed to sit up and trip him. She swiftly got up off the floor and grabbed the closest thing, the fire poker. She stuck him as hard as she could. She could tell he was unconscious and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Fortunately, she had been planning an escape for a while she just didn't think she'd have to leave so quickly. She went into her room and into the closet. She realized that Anthony had found part of her stash, but she had back up. She grabbed the bag of cash as well as the bag she had packed with some clothes for her and Allie. She ran to her daughter's room and knocked. "Allie, it's Mommy," she called softly._

_ "Mommy," the little girl said with tears streaming down her cheeks as she opened the door. "You're bleeding."_

_ "It's ok. Whatever happens, just know that I love you and I'm doing this for you. We're going on a trip," she said as she picked up her daughter, ran down the back stairs and out to the car. Sam drove until she got to a diner just outside of town where she stopped and cleaned herself off. She then left her car there and walked to the nearby rental car company where she used an alias to rent a car that would take them to Port Charles._

_End of Flashback_

Sam thought about how quickly she had to think tonight. It probably wasn't her best escape plan, but Sam knew that if she had stayed, she would be a dead woman or worse yet, Anthony would have hurt Allie. It was a hot June evening and as Sam drove, she kept the air conditioning on full blast. When Allie awoke, she was shivering. "Mommy, it's cold in this new car," she said.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just so hot out tonight," she explained.

"Where are we going and why didn't we say goodbye?" Allie asked innocently.

Sam knew that her daughter would ask these questions. She just didn't expect it to be the night they left. "Because I love you and I promise you that nobody will ever hurt you," she said.

"What about my toys?" Allie asked.

"Sweetheart, those are just things and I promise I can get you new ones. Daddy was really mad tonight and I was scared he may hurt us, so we left."

"Are we going back?"

"No. We aren't going back to South Carolina," Sam said simply.

"Where are we going?" Allie asked.

"New York," she said.

"Mommy that's where Broadway dancers are," the child said in a surprised voice.

"Well we're not going to New York City, but I promise you one day we'll go see a Broadway show. Allie, everything is going to be fine," she said as she tried to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince her daughter.

"I love you, Mommy," she said as she drifted back to sleep.

"I love you too," she said. "More than you'll ever know," she added.

Sam drove as long as she could. After about 6 hours around 3 in the morning, she felt her eyes growing heavy and the adrenaline starting to fade. She decided to stop at a small motel along the interstate. After checking in, she carried her sleeping daughter into the room and put her to bed. She was able to take a shower and get some sleep.

After a short sleep, Sam awoke from a nightmare. She was disoriented and it all came flooding back to her. She had dreamed that Anthony found them and went after her. "No! You're not taking her," she cried in her half-sleepy state. Her cries awoke her daughter.

"Mommy," she said reaching up to hug her mother.

"Oh Allie, you're safe," she said as she held her in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "We're going to be ok. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter. I have worked on a couple more, but am not going to post without your feedback. Please let me know what you think and if this story is worth continuing. I promise the next few chapters are going to get longer. Thanks for reading!**

The next morning, Sam woke up feeling a little rested. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her face was bruised and she had cuts all over her arms. Fortunately she brought a lot of makeup and despite the summer weather, she had long sleeve shirts. Sam was having trouble walking from the bruises on her kneecaps.

She took Allie to a nearby restaurant for a late breakfast before they continued their trip to Port Charles. She hoped that it wasn't too obvious that she had been beaten, but who was she kidding? Sam was thankful that Allie had been so easy going during the trip. She had taken her daughter away from the only home she knew and the man that was her father in the middle of the night, but Allie had been wonderful. She smiled thinking about how much she loved her little girl.

"Mommy, what are you thinking?" she asked looking into her mother's eyes that mirrored her own.

"Just how much I love you," Sam said as she tickled her stomach, but winced at the pain as she moved.

The waitress stopped by the table, "Somebody sure is happy," she commented as she looked down at Allie giggling and asked if she could get anything else for them. The waitress was looking curiously at Sam. She obviously knew that Sam had been beaten and the last thing Sam wanted was somebody's pity.

"No thanks," Sam said as she picked up the bill and left the waitress a generous tip. She took Allie's hand and they walked out of the restaurant and back to the car. She buckled her into her booster seat and started driving the rest of the way to Port Charles. Allie was looking out the window and talking nonstop. Sam smiled; everything was going to be ok. It had to be.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

After a few more hours of driving and a few stops, Sam and Allie finally arrived in Port Charles. She saw a small diner called Kelly's and she decided to stop in and get Allie some lunch, talk to the locals and figure out where they were going to stay until she figured everything out. Fortunately, she had planned ahead and taken some of Anthony's cash. She had also been putting money into a personal account for several months knowing this day was coming. Sam knew they had enough to get started, but knew she'd need to find a job and get settled in Port Charles.

Sam walked through the door of the diner and noticed it appeared to be fairly empty, but the eyes of a petite blonde were right on her. She knew she looked like hell, but this girl really looked nasty and superficial. Sam held Allie's hand as she walked to one of the tables and they sat down. She ordered chicken tenders for Allie and a cheeseburger for herself when the waitress came over.

"Mommy, I'm starving," Allie said.

"You're always hungry," she said to her daughter as she noticed the blonde's companion leave the restaurant as the young woman walked up to their table.

"Hi, you must be new in town," she said in a snippy voice that told Sam she was fishing for information more than being friendly.

"Yes, we just got in today," Sam explained not elaborating.

"Where are you from?" the blonde asked.

"Charleston, South Carolina," Allie answered with her southern accent.

"Wow, she sounds like a southern belle and she sure is a cutie. Hi, I'm Maxie Jones," the blonde said as she offered her hand.

"Hi, Sam McCall and this is my daughter Allison, but I like to call her Allie. Can you tell us if there's anywhere we can find a room until we find a place more permanent?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you Sam and Allie," Maxie answered. "Well there are some rooms here, but they're full. There's always the little dive down by the pier, but if I were you, I'd go to the Metro Court. You'll be much more comfortable there," Maxie said looking at Sam. Though the woman looked like she had been through a trash compacter, Maxie noticed that she had some very expensive and unique jewelry and the clothes she and her daughter were wearing were designer. Maxie suspected they could afford the Metro Court.

"Why thank you for the suggestion," Sam said a little unsure of Maxie's motives. She hoped she could trust her.

"I'll write down the directions," Maxie informed her as she pulled out a napkin and wrote directions for Sam. "This is my number. Call me if you need anything," Maxie explained. "Nice meeting you and Allie, best of luck to you," Maxie said walking away.

"Nice meeting you too. Thank you," Sam called as Maxie walked out the door of Kelly's.

"Mommy she talks A LOT," Allie said.

"Allison Danielle. She was very friendly and honey since we don't know anyone here, I'm glad she came up and talked to us," Sam explained.

"Mommy, it's going to be fine," Allison tried to reassure her mother.

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked as she encouraged Allie to finish up her food. Sam wanted to find a place to stay and was anxious to start to get settled in.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Sam knew that Allie had been sitting a lot. She decided to take her for a walk down to the pier before heading over to the Metro Court. When they got down near the boats, Sam stood holding Allie's hand just looking out. Although Charleston was a beautiful city, Sam hated the humidity. She really liked living near the water and as she looked around the pier, she thought she may really like living in Port Charles. She had no idea how she was going to find her mother and tell her she had a daughter. She prayed that Alexis Davis would be interested in getting to know her, she depended on it.

As Sam stood lost in her thoughts, she felt Allie's hand slip from her grasp and looked down to find her daughter running towards a stray dog that appeared to have left ballet class. Sam wouldn't have believed it if she didn't see it out of her own eyes. The dog went up a set of steps. It happened quickly and all Sam could think about was how far away Allie was getting and their proximity to the water. "Allison Danielle, come back here," she called as she started to move toward her, but she couldn't run; the pain was too much.

Allie knew better than to run away from her mom, but that dog had a tutu on and she had to get a better look. As she started running up the steps after the dog, she ran right into the legs of a tall man dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Allie started to fall down the steps, but the man bent down and picked her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he helped her brush herself off and held her in his arms.

"Yes mister," Allie said innocently.

When Sam finally reached the stairs, she noticed her daughter comfortably in the arms of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was tall with a well-sculpted chest, blonde spiked hair, and the most piercing blue eyes she had ever come face to face with. "Allie, you know better than to run off. You could have been hurt," she said addressing her daughter and not looking at the man who had slowed Allie down. Allie didn't say a word; they stood there for a few seconds. Finally, she looked up and her eyes met the man's eyes, and she couldn't help but feel that her heart was beating wildly fast. "Thank you. I'm so sorry about my daughter. She knows better than to run off," Sam said to the man.

"No problem. I'm just glad I caught her before she fell down the stairs. I'm Jason. Jason Morgan," he said as he put Allie down beside her mother.

"I'm Sam. Sam McCall and this is my adventurous, dance-loving daughter Allie," she said. "I don't know if you saw it, but she was following a dog with a tutu on," Sam explained as she rambled laughing nervously. "But that doesn't mean she should have run from me," Sam said looking down at her daughter.

Jason couldn't help but stare at this beautiful woman who had taken his breath away. She was gorgeous, petite, her skin was olive and she had no idea that he thought she was sexy as hell. He wished she didn't have on those big sunglasses so he could see her beautiful eyes, which he imagined were brown just like her daughter's eyes. Jason noticed she had on long sleeves for June and a lot of make-up. He also noticed that her left hand wasn't tanned where a wedding ring would be. Knowing she had a daughter, Jason assumed that there was probably a Mr. McCall somewhere. He was definitely intrigued by Sam McCall.

"Actually I did see that dog. It was pretty strange, huh?" he asked as he bent down to Allie's level. It was obvious that both of the adults were trying to avoid eye contact with one another and using their conversation with Allie to do it.

Allie shook her head up and down at Jason. "I'm sorry Mommy," she said turning to her mother.

"What do you say to Jason here for catching you from a fall?" she asked trying to focus on her daughter and not the way Jason Morgan was affecting her.

"Thank you Jason," Allie said. Jason noticed the little girl's southern accent that didn't match her mother's. He wondered what the story was with Sam and Allie.

"You're welcome. I should get going. Maybe I'll see you around," he said secretly hoping that he would see them again soon or at least find out more about them.

"You might. We're new in town," Allie said feeling comfortable talking with Jason.

"Welcome," Jason said as he smiled at Sam.

Sam couldn't believe her shy daughter just told this man that they were new to Port Charles. She guessed it could have been worse. "It was nice meeting you Jason. Thanks again," she said as she smiled back at him. Sam didn't know how long they'd be living here, but she hoped that she saw more of Jason Morgan while they were in Port Charles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and the feedback. It really motivates me to continue writing because I know people are reading it. Here is the next update, let me know what you think. I'm going to try and update twice a week. Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own any of the General Hospital characters, I just like writing about them!**

Sam couldn't believe how much a few moments with such a handsome man had affected her. As she and Allie left the pier and walked back to the car, all she could think about was how kind Jason had been, how well-sculpted his chest was, his smile, and of course his piercing blue eyes. Her heart had been beating erratically since she left the pier with Allie. Those few moments she stood with him she had felt so nervous she couldn't even think straight. Then there was her rambling and her nervous laugh, she shook her head replaying every moment of their encounter. She had no idea why she had been so affected by the man. What was she doing, she didn't have time to be thinking about Jason or any man. She had to take care of her daughter and make sure Anthony didn't hurt them.

"Mommy I like it here," Allie said pulling Sam from her thoughts.

"I'm glad sweetie, why do you say that?" Sam asked as they walked.

"The water is pretty, we saw a dog with a tutu and I really like Jason," she said simply.

"Oh you do," Sam said laughing at her daughter and her obvious obsession with dance as well as her mention of Jason.

"Yes. If Jason didn't catch me I would have falled down and been hurt," Allie stated the obvious.

"Well then I guess we owe Jason for helping you," Sam said as they reached the car and she buckled Allie into her booster seat.

"Maybe I could make him a picture," Allie suggested.

"That's really nice Allie, but we don't really know anything about Jason," Sam explained as she reasoned with herself as much as her daughter. Sam knew that they may never see him again, but hoped that in a small town they would. "Now let's see about finding a place to stay," Sam said as she got into the car to head to the Metro Court.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jason stood in the distance and watched Sam McCall and her adorable daughter walking to the parking lot and getting in their car. Jason had just met them, but that little girl and her mother had affected him in a way he couldn't overlook. Allie was a polite and eager little girl, petite like her mother with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Sam was gorgeous; she had the most beautiful, thick brown hair that he imagined running his fingers through. Jason wished that Sam didn't have sunglasses so he could look into her eyes. She was sexy as hell, but Jason noticed something was off. She had lots of make-up on her face, big sunglasses, and long sleeves on in the middle of the summer. In his gut, Jason felt that someone had hurt Sam and something inside him made him want to protect her and that little girl. Jason wondered where they were staying, if they had what they needed, and how long they'd be in town. Jason wished he had offered to help her, but Sam seemed like a private person, so he let her walk away not wanting to overwhelm her at their first meeting. After Sam and Allie walked away from the pier, Jason followed them at a distance. He wrote down the make and model of her car and its license plate. He intended to have Spinelli check into it, so he pulled out his cell phone.

"Spinelli," Jason greeted as he picked up.

"Yes Stonecold, how may the Jackal be of assistance?" he asked.

"I want you to run a background check on a Samantha McCall. I think she's from South Carolina. Check this license plate," he said as he read the number off to Spinelli. Jason wanted to know who the hell had hurt Sam and make sure they didn't hurt her again.

"May the Jackal ask why Stonecold requests such information?" Spinelli asked.

"No Spinelli, but keep this to yourself, ok?" Jason asked. The last thing Jason needed was anyone finding out that he was gathering information on a woman.

"Yes sir. Stonecold can trust the Jackal. Is there anything else?" Spinelli asked as he vowed to respect his the wishes of his boss.

"No, that'll be all Spinelli," Jason said ending the call.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As Sam drove, Allie was looking out the window and watching everything around her when out of the blue she spoke.

"We will Mommy," Allie said.

"We will what?" Sam asked as she looked into the rearview mirror.

"See Jason again Mommy,"

Sam chuckled, "You think so, huh?" She couldn't believe Allie had been thinking about Jason just like she had. Sam thought for a moment and realized that Allie really didn't have a relationship with Anthony and thought it ironic that was one of the reasons she had entered into a loveless marriage to begin with.

When they arrived at the Metro Court, Sam walked inside the lobby and thought it was beautiful. She was thankful that she had some cash with her so they'd be able to stay for a while. It was early evening, and she hoped the hotel had a room. She held Allie's hand as they walked up to the desk. Sam didn't bother taking off her sunglasses, she was trying to hide her bruises. The last thing she needed was for people in the town to start talking and making assumptions about her and Allie.

"May I help you," the clerk asked. He was a small man with glasses and he looked Sam up and down, as if he was assessing her and her daughter. She felt exposed and just wanted to check into a room and take her daughter upstairs.

"Yes sir, do you have a room available for an extended stay?" Sam asked.

"How long of an extended stay?" the gentleman asked.

"At least three or four weeks, but I'll take whatever you have available," Sam said.

"I have a suite for 8 nights, but then we have an event and no rooms available," he said.

"I'll take it, but please let me know if there are any cancellations," Sam replied. Eight nights was a start. That gave her some time to figure things out and learn more about the town.

The clerk finished checking Sam in. He thought it was odd that she paid in cash plus the security deposit. He wondered what her story was, but dutifully did his job and finished checking her into the hotel.

Sam had used cash because she didn't want Anthony being able to track her with the credit cards. She thanked him and turned so she and Allie could take the elevator up to their room. As they moved toward the elevator, they stopped when they were both slightly distracted. A man and woman exited the elevator fighting with one another. Sam wanted to get out of the way, but she and Allie were right in the middle of their verbal spat.

"You son of a bitch! I did what I had to do to protect Morgan from you," a tall blonde was yelling at a man.

"Dammit Carly! I'm his father and I WILL see my son," the man yelled back.

Upon hearing the woman yell, Allie grabbed Sam's hand tighter. When the man yelled back, Allie jumped almost as in fear and tears started to stream down her face. Sam reached down and picked her daughter up; she turned around and took her to a chair in the lobby. She sat down in the chair and put Allie in her lap. She softly stroked her hair. "It's ok baby, we're going to be safe," Sam said as she overheard their argument. Allie continued to cry and Sam just wanted to get her up to their room so she could take away the world around them and its craziness.

"Look what you've done now Sonny! You've scared our guests. You disgust me," Carly said walking away from Sonny and approaching the woman and her obviously distraught young daughter.

"We're not finished," Sonny screamed as Carly walked away.

Carly kneeled down near the chair where Sam was sitting and trying to comfort Allie. "Hi, welcome to the Metro Court. I'm Carly Corinthos Jacks, the owner here. I am terribly sorry for my ex-husband's outburst. We're having a little disagreement," she said trying to make the new guest and her daughter comfortable. "Men always have to have the last word," she said acknowledging Sonny's comment.

"Hi, I'm Sam McCall and this is my daughter Allie. It's been a long day and she's just exhausted," Sam explained trying to not to give too much away to a stranger.

"Well please accept my apologies and accept my offer of complimentary room service for dinner," Carly added.

"Why thank you, the offer is very kind of you but not necessary," Sam said.

"No, no I insist," Carly said. "Allie I have a little girl a little younger than you. She's 3." Carly thought that perhaps distracting the child would calm her down.

Allie looked up from Sam for a moment. "What's her name?" Allie asked shyly.

"Josslyn is her name. She likes animals, drawing, and just started taking a dance class," Carly explained.

"Dance?" Allie asked inquisitively.

"Allie loves dance. She can't wait to take dance classes," Sam explained.

"Well Josslyn loves her class. How long are you in Port Charles?" Carly asked.

"We're not really sure," Sam said. "The room was only available for 8 nights."

"Yes, we have a benefit here next weekend and lots of out of town guests," Carly explained. "But if we get a cancellation, would you like to stay?" Carly asked.

"We'd like that," Sam said simply. There was something about this town that told her they could stay for a while.

"I'll let you know. I'm glad she seems better," Carly said noting Allie's tears were gone.

"I think she's just a little overwhelmed. It's been a long day," Sam explained as she thanked Carly and stood up taking the elevator up to their room.

Carly watched as Sam and her daughter got on the elevator and headed upstairs. They didn't have a lot of luggage. She immediately went to the desk clerk and started asking questions about her check in. She had listed her address as Wilmington, North Carolina, paid in cash, and asked about an extended stay. Carly wanted to know more about Sam McCall and her situation and was so engrossed that she failed to notice Sonny who was sitting on the far side of the lobby crying.

After Sonny had walked away from Carly his mind kept replaying the scene of the little girl crying and jumping, she had looked so terrified. Sonny felt terrible for scaring a child, but the more he kept thinking about her, he had a flashback.

_Sonny's Flashback_

_Deek had beaten his mother as Sonny watched from the doorway. After he hurt her, Deek left the apartment. He was upset, so his mother had taken him out for ice cream. She wore large sunglasses and covered her body with long sleeves in the middle of the summer. People were staring at them as they walked down the street, but Sonny held his mother's hand for dear life. While they were standing at the ice cream stand, Deek spotted them._

_ "You stupid bitch! What are you doing out of the house?" Deek asked as he approached Sonny's mother._

_ "I'm sorry. He was upset and I just wanted him to feel better," she sobbed. _

_ Deek grabbed his mother's arm and practically drug her back to the apartment. _

_End of Sonny's Flashback_

As Sonny remembered all that his mother had endured, he sat in the lobby of the Metro Court and cried. Carly walked over.

"Oh Sonny, don't use that card on me," she said as she approached him. Carly wasn't going to be played by Sonny. "Snap out of it," she said as she watched Sonny sob uncontrollably. Carly became concerned when she realized that something had truly upset Sonny. "What's wrong?" she asked as she embraced him.

"I'm sorry Carly, it's just…it's just that seeing that woman and that little girl it reminded me of something," he said vaguely.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked clueless to Sonny's connection.

"Carly that woman is just like my mother. She's been abused. The only difference is that she got away. Her little girl probably remembered something that happened to her mother when we were arguing," he explained realizing that little girl probably thought he was getting ready to hit Carly. Sonny felt terrible. "Look I want to see Morgan and we need to sit down and talk about it like adults," Sonny said.

"You think?" Carly asked ignoring the situation with Morgan. "I was wondering why they didn't have a lot of luggage and those glasses," Carly noted.

"My mother used to wear those all the time. I want to help her," Sonny said.

"Sonny, we don't even know her," Carly insisted.

"I know, but if that son of a bitch tries to come after her or her little girl, he's a dead man. No man should EVER lay his hands on a woman or child," Sonny added.

Carly and Sonny decided that they would look out for Sam McCall and her daughter while they were staying at the Metro Court. Carly delivered the room service for dinner herself and their suspicions were confirmed when Sam answered the door without her sunglasses. She had bruises on her face and a black and swollen eye.

Sam was surprised when she had peeked through the peephole she saw the room service cart. She assumed it had been dropped off. When she opened the door and saw Carly, she was shocked. "Thank you so much for the room service," Sam said trying to avoid the obvious questions that were in Carly's mind.

Carly knew Sonny had been right by the look of Sam's face. She didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she noticed Sam's bruises, but she was dying to know the story. "Well you and Allie enjoy. If you need anything else, here is my card," Carly said as she handed Sam a business card. "Where is that adorable little munchkin?" Carly asked.

"She was exhausted. She's sleeping in the bedroom," Sam said as she looked down trying to avoid other questions.

"So what brings you to Port Charles?" Carly asked.

"We're just looking for a fresh start," Sam said casually not wanting to tell this woman about her mother living here and trying to run from her ex-husband.

"Just you and Allie?" Carly asked.

Sam thought she was really nosey at this point. "Yes, it's just the two of us," Sam said. "I'd better get her up so she can still sleep tonight. Thanks again," Sam said trying to get Carly to leave.

"Well please let me know if you need anything at all. If you leave the cart in the hall, we'll be sure to pick it up," Carly said as she left.

After Carly left, Sam decided that she was going to have to do a better job of hiding her bruises or she would have to be prepared to answer questions.

When she went back to the bedroom to wake Allie, she found her daughter was already awake. "Hey baby girl, are you ready for some dinner?" she asked.

"Yes Mommy," she said.

"Well good because Carly brought us some room service," Sam said as she started to pick Allie up but winced because of the pain. "I'm sorry sweetie, you're going to have to walk," she said sitting down on the bed.

Allie reached up and ran her hands through Sam's hair and started playing with it. She figured her Mommy's hair was probably the one place on her body that didn't hurt. "Daddy hurt you," Allie said.

Sam looked into her daughter's eyes as tears started to fall. "Yes baby he did. Daddy was mad, but what Daddy did was wrong. And I decided that we had to leave before Daddy started hurting you too," Sam explained through her tears.

"Does Daddy miss us?" Allie asked.

Sam thought for a moment. She hoped that Anthony wasn't thinking about them or looking for them, but she knew better. "Daddy does love us, so I'm sure that he misses us. But just because he loves us doesn't mean that he can hurt me and he definitely can't hurt you," she explained.

Allie was understanding this situation far more than Sam had ever imagined she could. "Mommy if Daddy finds us, he will hit you," she said.

Sam couldn't believe what her daughter just said. She looked into her daughter's eyes and held her hands. "Allie I want you to be a happy and healthy little girl. Let me worry about the grown up stuff. I love you and I will always keep you safe, ok?"

"Ok Mommy," Allie said satisfied with the answer.

"Now what do you say we go eat before our dinner gets cold?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm very hungry," Allie said.

"You're always hungry," Sam said as she took her daughter's hand and led her out to the table to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your reviews and kind words! I really appreciate the feedback. The more I get, the faster I start to write. The chapters are going to be slightly longer. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see.**

It had been five days since Sam and Allie had arrived in Port Charles. For the first 4 days, they had stayed in the hotel room. Sam had ordered room service and Allie was content watching tv, drawing, and using the Jacuzzi tub. Sam spent time reassuring Allie that things would be ok no matter what happened. Sam also needed some time to recover from her injuries but by the fifth day, she knew her daughter was going stir crazy. Sam had gotten up early and made a pot of coffee, she loved her morning coffee. She had been looking in the newspaper and online for a job, but had come up empty. Likewise, Sam knew that she also needed to register Allie for school in the fall. It was also getting close to the weekend the Metro Court was full, so she needed to find a more permanent place to stay. Her hope was that by venturing out today she'd be able to talk with people and find something. Sam drank the last drop of her morning coffee and walked into the bedroom.

"Rise and shine baby girl," Sam said as she sat on the edge of the bed and gave Allie a kiss on her cheek. "We need to get ready, we're going out for breakfast," she added.

"We're going somewhere?" Allie asked eagerly.

"Yes, we've been stuck in here for a few days and Mommy is finally feeling better," Sam said.

"Yay! Where are we going?" Allie asked as she sprung up from the bed.

"We're going to start with breakfast and then see," Sam told her.

Sam took a shower and got Allie ready quickly. There were still some bruises on her arms and her face, but it was much easier to hide them with make-up. Sam had hoped that she would be able to accomplish a lot while they were out. She knew that today would be the first day out and about in Port Charles and she hoped that she could find them somewhere to stay and possibly even a job. As soon as they stepped off the elevator, Sam noticed Carly coming toward them. Carly seemed to have radar knowing their every move. She was pushy, but Sam also thought she was friendly and that was what they needed more than anything.

"Good Morning Sam and Allie! How's your stay been?" Carly asked.

"It's been wonderful. We were completely exhausted, so we rested up, but we were ready to go a little stir crazy, so we're venturing out," Sam said.

"Where are you headed?" Carly asked.

"We're starting with breakfast at that diner close to the pier and then I'm not sure where we'll end up," Sam explained.

"Kelly's?" Carly inquired.

"Yes, we stopped there the first day we were in town. It's a nice little place."

"My family actually owns it and a good friend of mine is staying there. I just stopped in to check things here and then I'm spending the day with Josslyn. Would you like to meet at Kelly's and take Josslyn and Allie to the park?" Carly asked.

"Mommy, can we?" Allie asked.

"That sounds great, I can also check and see if Kelly's has a room for the weekend since the Metro Court is booked," Sam suggested.

"I'm still hopeful we'll have a last minute cancellation," Carly said.

"Thanks Carly, you've been very kind. We'll see you at Kelly's soon," Sam said.

"Sounds great. Enjoy your breakfast and you have my number if you need anything," Carly replied.

"Thanks," Sam said as she and Allie walked out of the lobby and headed to Kelly's.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Spinelli came down the stairs in the Penthouse as Jason was coming out of the kitchen. Jason hadn't been able to get that beautiful brunette Sam McCall and her little girl out of his mind. "Gracious morning greetings, Stonecold! 'Tis the last morning the Jackal will awake in the Penthouse de la Stonecold," he announced.

"You know you don't have to leave Spinelli." Jason said.

"Yes Stonecold, the Godfather was right. It is time for the Jackal to be a man and live on his own. Not to mention my new apartment is across the hall from Maximista," Spinelli added.

"Well, let's get to work. How's the search going on Sam McCall?" Jason asked. It had been a few days and Jason hadn't seen Sam or Allie again, but he couldn't get them out of his mind.

"Stonecold we know that the vehicle Sam McCall is driving is a rental from Wilmington, NC," Spinelli said as he pulled out his laptop.

"Ah yes, here it is. Samantha McCall from Charleston, South Carolina is married to Anthony Monroe, the father of her daughter born October 18, 2008. Samantha goes by Samantha McCall-Monroe. They were married in July of 2008 no doubt due to Samantha McCall's pregnancy. Stonecold, I beg to ask why this is so important." Spinelli rattled.

"Look Spinelli, I'd rather not say, but this info is helpful. Can you get me a picture of Anthony Monroe?"

"Why that shouldn't be a problem. Entering Anthony's name in a search has yielded several results." Jason walked over to the computer and looked over Spinelli's shoulder. He watched as Spinelli scrolled through pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Monroe at benefits, events, and other public gatherings. He learned that Anthony was a wealthy businessman and Jason suspected that Sam was his trophy wife. He clenched his fists as he realized that his suspicions about her husband hurting her were probably true.

"Thank you Spinelli," Jason said.

"If that is all, the Jackal will be going now to move the rest of his belongings," Spinelli added.

"Sure. I'll be in touch," Jason said as Spinelli left and Jason continued to think about Sam and her little girl. He had to find them and make sure they were safe. The problem was he had no idea if they were even still in Port Charles. He prayed that they were.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When they arrived at Kelly's, it had been pretty empty since it was later in the morning. Sam walked inside with Allie and found a table. The service had been quick and there were people coming in and out, but Sam didn't see anyone she recognized. Granted, she had only met 3 people in Port Charles, but none of them were in Kelly's that morning.

"How are those chocolate chip pancakes?" Sam asked as Allie ate.

"Great," she said as she looked up with chocolate all over her face.

"I can tell," Sam said as she used a napkin to wipe off the chocolate. It wasn't working very well. "We're going to have to head to the ladies room to get the rest of that," Sam said as she flagged the only man working down for a refill of coffee and their bill. He was an African-American man, who was tall and muscular. He had been very friendly to them, but Sam hadn't learned his name. "We're going to the restroom, but I promise I'll get that when we come back," she said.

Sam was unaware that when she walked Allie into the restroom Jason Morgan had entered Kelly's to pick up his to go order.

"How are you, Sean?" Jason asked.

"I can't complain. You should wait around. Carly's coming in with Josslyn to meet a friend of hers," Sean explained.

"I'd like to, but I've got to get going. Lots to do today," Jason said as he gave Sean a twenty and told him to keep the change.

"But your coffee is only $2.29," Sean said.

"Use the change for the next customer," Jason said as he hustled out the door. Under his tough exterior, Jason Morgan had a heart of gold. He always tried to help others no matter what. He was in a hurry to see if he could find Sam and Allie, he needed to know they were ok and see if he could be of any help to them.

When Sam and Allie returned from the restroom, she took her wallet out of her purse. "Never mind, someone just took care of that for you," Sean said as he approached. "And I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Sean."

"We're pleased to meet you Sean. I'm Sam and this is my daughter Allie," Sam said as she shook Sean's hand. "What do you mean someone took care of it?" she asked skeptical of who may have been so kind.

"The last customer said to keep the change from his to go order. He then told me to use it for the next customer, must be your lucky day," Sean explained.

Just then the bell to the door rang and Carly and Josslyn walked in. "Well I see you've met my good friend Sean," Carly said joining the conversation.

"Carly, you just missed Jason," Sean said.

Sam's ears perked up at the mention of Jason's name. She thought it wasn't possible that Jason knew Carly. She kept trying to convince herself that there were probably a lot of men named Jason in Port Charles, but the last customer in Kelly's was named Jason. For a minute she wondered if Jason Morgan had been the one to pay for their breakfast. If so, she owed him once again. Allie was too busy looking at Josslyn to notice Jason's name in the conversation.

"We passed him outside. He was in a hurry to get to work on whatever he's doing now. He barely said hello to his Goddaughter," Carly said as she hugged Sean.

Sam took in what Carly had just said. If the Jason that had been in Kelly's was Jason Morgan then he and Carly were obviously very close if he was Josslyn's godfather.

"I'm so sorry, this is my daughter Josslyn," Carly said introducing her three year old to Sam and Allie.

"Hi Josslyn, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sam and this is my daughter Allie," Sam said as she smiled at the young child. Both girls stood and looked at each other for a few minutes while the adults made small talk. "Your mommy was telling us that you're taking a dance class," Sam said trying to get Josslyn and Allie talking. Dance worked because as soon as Josslyn started talking about dance Allie had lots of questions for her.

Carly took advantage of the girls' conversation with one another and sat down for a cup of coffee while Sean refilled Sam's cup again. "So any luck with a room here?" Carly asked.

"No, they're full here too. Carly I love the Metro Court, but I'm thinking we'd like to make our stay in Port Charles more permanent. So I was thinking maybe I should be looking for an apartment," Sam replied.

"So you must like it here?" Carly asked.

"Well, I've always loved the water and the weather here in New York is nice. It's close to New York City and my daughter is happy. So I need to find a job and daycare," Sam explained.

"All right!" Carly cheered. "It'll be so nice to have you here and our girls are going to be great friends. What was your previous line of work?"

Sam thought for a moment. Con artist wasn't exactly a resume builder. "That's the problem Carly. I've been taking care of Allie. My husband had a business and I stayed home," Sam said.

"Oh, I see. Where is your husband now?" Carly asked.

Sam was starting to let her guard down. "Well he's still in Charleston and hopefully he will soon be my ex-husband," she said.

"I'm sorry your marriage didn't work out," Carly said as she watched the pain in Sam's eyes.

"It really wasn't a marriage. I was with Anthony just so Allie would have both of her parents. We weren't in love," she explained as she fought back the tears.

"But it wasn't enough?" Carly asked her eyes begging to understand Sam's position.

"No. It wasn't," Sam answered simply as she felt vulnerable. "But here I am. No skills and I need a job," Sam said laughing to hide her vulnerability and hoping that Carly would drop the subject of Anthony.

"Well I'm in need of a daytime desk clerk at the Metro Court," Carly offered.

"Really? I love people, but I'd have to find daycare," Sam said.

"Don't worry about daycare. I've never seen Josslyn talk as much as she's talking to Allie," Carly said as they both looked over at their girls playing with some dolls Josslyn had brought while they laughed and chatted up a storm.

"I know. Allie needed to get out of that suite and be around someone other than me," Sam said thinking about how quickly Allie had warmed up to Josslyn.

"You know Sam, I have a Nanny and Allie is welcome to stay with her. It would be good for Josslyn," Carly offered.

"Oh I couldn't impose like that, but I do need a job," Sam said.

"The only problem is you can't stay at the Metro Court if you're working there," Carly added.

"Well I didn't want to stay there forever, so I guess I should start looking for an apartment," Sam replied.

"I know the perfect one. My ex-husband has a Penthouse he is trying to rent out. I can talk to him," Carly offered.

"That sounds way too easy. Just by talking to you, you've suggested a job, daycare, and a place to live. There has to be a catch," Sam said.

"No catch. Let me help you," Carly said. The truth was Carly had spent the last four days thinking about Sam and Allie and how she could help them. She knew that Sonny would be more than willing to offer his Penthouse and Jason would be able to protect Sam since he lived across the hall, he just didn't know it yet. Carly's plan was working perfectly and for once her plan was actually to assist someone else.

Sam, Carly, and their girls spent most of the morning at the park. Carly and Sam talked a lot. Sam thought that Carly was very easy to talk to. She found out that Carly had actually been married several times to the man she was arguing with at the hotel that day, Sonny Corinthos and they had two boys who were much older. One son lived on his own in Port Charles and the other was in boarding school. Carly hadn't acknowledged why she wouldn't allow her ex to see the younger boy and Sam didn't ask. Josslyn's father died a few months ago in a plane crash, but they hadn't found the body.

Sam had shared with Carly that Anthony had provided for her and Allie with money, but with the exception of a function or public event, they rarely saw him. Sam also told Carly how Anthony had become violent as Allie started taking more of Sam's time and she was more mobile. Sam shared that one of their biggest arguments was because Anthony wanted to hire a nanny and Sam was completely against having her daughter raised by someone else if she wasn't working outside the home. Sam didn't tell Carly about Alexis Davis, but she was trying to find a way to casually ask Carly about her. Sam wanted to watch the woman for a while before she told her she was her daughter. Her intentions weren't to be dishonest, but she didn't want to bring someone into Allie's life unless she knew they were going to be a positive influence. So for now, Alexis Davis was her little secret and she didn't plan on sharing it with anyone.

After they finished playing at the park, Sam and Carly took the girls to the library for story time. After it was over, Carly was called into work. Sam offered to keep Josslyn, but Carly took her with her. She asked Sam to catch her at the Metro Court later. Sam took Allie for a walk around town to see what was there. They found a small café with tables set outside. "Allison, are you hungry for some lunch?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Mommy," Allie said eagerly.

Sam knew her daughter well. "I thought you may be. Let's see if we can order some lunch and sit outside," she suggested. Sam walked with her daughter into the café and over to the hostess and they were seated outside along the sidewalk by the street. There was a fence separating the café from the sidewalk. It was a warm July day, but there was a breeze, so it was comfortable to be outside. "Manners," Sam said as she pulled her napkin out and held it up before placing it in her lap. Allie followed her and put her napkin in her lap as well. In Charleston, Sam had been working with Allie on etiquette. It was a subject Sam had learned naturally, but for a southern girl in a wealthy family, it was a necessity and Anthony insisted Sam enroll Allie in a class when she turned 3.

As they ate, Sam enjoyed listening to Allison tell her all about her time with Josslyn. Her daughter was getting more and more comfortable each day they spent in Port Charles. Sam thought this was a good move for both of them and hoped that living in Port Charles would provide safety, comfort, and sense of belonging she had never felt in her entire life.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jason had spent most of the morning trying to locate Sam. He discovered they were staying at the Metro Court but were scheduled to check out in a few days. He wondered where they were headed and if they needed anything. As he was walking down the street to the restaurant, he spotted the woman that was consuming his thoughts. She looked beautiful wearing a casual short sleeve sweater that showed some of her cleavage and a pair of capri pants. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with her bangs to the side. She had on hoop earrings and as Jason approached, he could see her beautiful brown eyes. He could see Allie from behind. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of capris. Her hair was pulled back exactly like Sam's, but with barrettes on each side of the pony tail. Jason had no idea if they could see him and he didn't want to seem pushy. He just wanted to talk to them. Then in a quick moment, Jason saw his opportunity. Allie had dropped her cloth napkin from her lap and onto the sidewalk. Sam had bent down and was trying to put her arm through the fence to pick it up, but she was having trouble. Jason was getting an excellent view of her cleavage and he smiled in appreciation. As Jason approached, he reached down and to pick up the napkin at the same time Sam's fingers grabbed it. He felt something almost power-driven as their hands touched.

Sam felt an electric shock as she realized her fingers had touched someone else's. She looked up from the ground to see Jason looking as hot as ever in his tight black t-shirt and jeans. "Hi there," she said looking up and into his unforgettable blue eyes.

"Hi," Jason said as he handed Allie her napkin. Sam coughed as if to remind Allie. "Thank you,Jason," the little girl said as she took the napkin. "We didn't think we'd see you again," she said.

Sam's face turned three shades darker as she realized her daughter just admitted to the man she was thinking about that they had talked about him. "Allie wanted to thank you for catching her from her fall at the pier and I told her we may not see you again," Sam said trying to cover the embarrassment written all over her face as her heart continued to beat out of her chest.

"Are you leaving town?" Jason asked.

"No, why?" Sam wondered.

"Then you'll see me around. Port Charles is pretty small," Jason said.

"Now I have to thank you for two things," Allie said as Jason looked down at her. He thought she was the most adorable little girl he had ever seen and loved how easy it was to talk to her.

"Not necessary. I'm just happy to see you again," Jason said as he looked into the little girl's eyes and then over at her mother. "So you're staying in Port Charles?" Jason asked with delight.

"Yes. I met someone who has become a great friend. She has helped us tremendously. She found me a job, a friend for Allie, daycare and possibly an apartment," Sam said.

"That's great," Jason said wondering who this new friend could be. He knew most people in Port Charles and had no idea who had the means to offer all of that, not to mention who was friendly enough to do so. Everyone in this town seemed to have an agenda. "It sounds like you're pretty well set then," he said with a little disappointment that he couldn't be the one to get them started off.

"I don't know about that. It's still overwhelming to think about," Sam said staring into his piercing blue eyes.

"If there's anything I can do for you or this sweet little girl, please let me know," Jason said as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card for his and Sonny's coffee business. He wrote down his cell phone number, which wasn't publicized on the card.

Sam had never felt so nervous as Jason handed her the card with his number. She didn't know why she was reacting this way. Jason was just a kind man offering to help. A kind man that was hotter than fireworks on the Fourth of July. "Thanks Jason," she said wishing she had more to say. "Then we'll be seeing you around soon," Sam said. As much as she didn't want their conversation to end, she also wasn't sure what to say. Her stomach felt like butterflies were squirming around inside. She had never felt that way around anyone but Jason.

"Ok, I better get going. Nice seeing you Sam and Allie," Jason said as he continued down the street. He looked at his palms as he walked. They were sweaty and his heart was beating fast. This woman really had the power to affect him. Jason just wished he could have spent more time with her and that he had offered to help her more than just giving her his business card. If what he had read about Anthony Monroe was true, he didn't appear to be a man to simply allow his wife to leave town. Jason walked away cursing himself for not offering to protect Sam. He was really starting to care about her and her daughter and he feared he may mess something up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next update. Thanks for reading so far and especially for the reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think. I am hoping to put the next chapter up on Sunday… Happy Reading!**

Sam and Allie walked into the Metro Court later that afternoon and Sam had a smile on her face. Seeing Jason again and having him offer to do anything really touched her. He seemed like a very kind and generous man. Allie had talked about seeing Jason again that afternoon as they walked down by the pier. Sam hoped they would see more of Jason while they were in Port Charles. Sam took the elevator to the floor where the offices were. Carly had called and asked her to meet her in her office to take care of some of the paperwork necessary in order for Sam to be hired to work at the Metro Court. She was excited about having a job, but she was very nervous about leaving Allie. She asked Carly if she could meet her nanny Mercedes as soon as possible to make sure Allie was comfortable.

"Knock-knock," Sam said as she stood outside of Carly's office.

"Hey there, come on in," Carly said as she stood up from the desk smiling at Sam. "Allie, Josslyn is playing with some toys she has here, would you like to join her?" Carly asked as she gestured to Josslyn.

"Yes Ma'am," Allie said as Carly led her over to the area where Josslyn was playing. Carly was impressed with Allie's manners.

"Thanks so much for making her feel comfortable," Sam said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Hey none of that," Carly snapped.

"You have no idea what it means to me to have you as a friend. You've been so kind to both of us," Sam said.

"It's my pleasure. Now let's get to work on these HR papers," Carly said as she sat at her desk and Sam sat across from her.

Sam explained to Carly that she was still married to Anthony and hoped that wouldn't be a problem as she filled out the forms. She also had to admit that she lied about her address when she registered at the hotel. Carly was very understanding. She told Sam that she hadn't spoken to Sonny yet about his penthouse, but that she would let her know. Sam was going to start training in two weeks, which would give her some time to settle into the apartment and change her residency status and take care of other things. Sam was overcome with joy as she reflected on how perfectly things were working out for her and Allie. She prayed that nothing would interfere with this happiness. They made plans for Sam and Allie to meet Mercedes, Carly, and Josslyn the next day at the library. Carly promised Sam she would know about the penthouse by then. She hugged Carly to thank her as she and Allie went back to their suite.

Less than 10 minutes after Sam and Allie left her office, Jason knocked on the door. Carly looked up surprised, Jason didn't visit her at the Metro Court often. "Hey Jason, to what do we owe this pleasure," Carly asked as she walked up and hugged him.

"No reason, I was just in the area," Jason lied. He had really stopped by the Metro Court as an excuse to possibly see Sam or Allie. He knew Carly would tell him all about them, but he didn't really want Carly knowing his business so after he used the excuse of looking for Carly in the hotel lobby, gift shop, and restaurant, he decided he'd better go see her.

"Well you're in luck, because Josslyn is here," Carly said as Jason walked over and knelt down by the little girl.

"Hey Joss, how are you?" he asked.

"I had fun today with my friend," she said.

"That's good," Jason said as he picked up one of her stuffed animals and was playing with it.

Josslyn loved playing with Jason. They were both laughing and giggling. Carly smiled thinking about what an excellent father Jason would be.

"So what's new Jason?" Carly asked always trying to figure out what her best friend was up to.

"Not a whole lot, Spinelli moved out today," Jason said.

"Aww, Spinelli is finally out on his own," Carly said. "Your place is going to be pretty lonely. You need some neighbors," she continued.

"Yeah," he said laughing to himself. Jason didn't mind living on his own and he liked that his building was somewhat empty; it made his job a lot easier without people watching his every move.

"Is Sonny at the restaurant?" Carly asked.

"I think. Why, is something wrong with Michael?" Jason asked knowing that Sonny couldn't have anything to do with Morgan.

"No, no. I just need to talk to Sonny. I'm going to take her to dance class and then I'll stop by," Carly said almost telling Jason about Sam. She was afraid he would object to having someone across the hall, so she decided not to mention what she was talking to Sonny about.

"I'd better get going too," Jason said standing up.

Carly hugged Jason. "Don't forget to call me or stop by. I don't want you feeling lonely all by yourself in that penthouse," she said.

"Thanks Carly. Bye Joss. Have fun at dance," Jason said. As he walked away thinking about Josslyn going to dance class, he couldn't help but think of the dog in the tutu that led him to meet Allie and Sam.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

When Sam took Allie back to their suite, she helped her to change her clothes and then they spent some time coloring. Sam knew that they were really limited staying at the hotel and couldn't wait until they were staying somewhere more permanent and could do more.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go check something, I'll be right back," Sam said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and headed into the bedroom. Sam had opened a new account for a cell phone in preparation of her move. However, when she had left quickly, she had taken her other cell phone with her. She had turned off the GPS feature so that Anthony wouldn't be able to find her, but he was leaving her voicemail messages. The first day, he left 4 messages and then there was at least one each day after. Sam checked her phone and there were no messages from Anthony, but one of the wives of a business associate who had been a good friend to her had called and pleaded she return the call. Initially Sam didn't want to fearing that the call could be traced, but Sam wondered if everything was ok. She decided she would wait and try and check the Charleston news online at the library. If anything big had happened, she knew it would be in the news. Tears began to fall as she thought about the life they left behind. It was a fresh start, but it still hurt knowing that she and Allie were all alone. She was thankful for Carly, but knew that this new life would be different. She walked back out to the living room.

"Mommy, are you sad?" Allie asked noticing Sam's dark eyes.

"No, I was just remembering something," Sam said as she sat down beside of her. "I like your picture," she said.

"This is our new house," she said pointing to the house she drew and then she showed Sam the two of them standing outside. "You're happy Mommy because Daddy can't hurt you," she said.

Once again Sam was amazed at how much Allie really did understand about her and Anthony. She hated that her daughter had to carry that pain and those memories around with her. "Come here," Sam said pulling Allie into her lap. "I love you more than anything and Daddy won't hurt us anymore. I promise," she said kissing her daughter.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Allie asked as she looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam couldn't say no, but she really couldn't wait until they could get back to a normal eating routine as well. She loved all the restaurant food they had eaten in Port Charles, but she was ready to do a little cooking. "I guess," Sam said tickling her daughter, "but we'll have to order in and have it delivered. I'm exhausted from our busy day."

"Can I take a bubble bath later?" Allie asked.

"Sure Allie. You can probably only take a few more bubble baths here. You know we may only be staying here for a few more days and there are going to be some other changes," Sam explained.

"Like what?" Allie asked.

"Well, for starters Mommy is going to be working soon," Sam explained.

"You are? Where?" Allie asked as her eyes became wide.

"Well Carly was nice enough to hire me to work here at the Metro Court checking people in and out at the desk,"

"That sounds like a fun job," Allie said.

"I think so too. I'm sure I'll like it, but there is one thing about the job that isn't going to be fun," she said.

"What's that?" Allie asked.

"Well, Mommy can't take you to work with her. So you may be staying with Josslyn and her Nanny. We're going to meet them tomorrow," Sam continued to explain. The idea of leaving her daughter was really breaking her heart.

"Cool!" Ally said obviously excited about spending more time with Josslyn.

"So tomorrow you will get to meet Mercedes and we'll see what happens, but no matter what, I love you," she said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too, Mommy," Allie said as she kissed Sam. Sam smiled. She loved her little girl with more than she ever thought possible.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Carly walked into Sonny's office at the restaurant to find Sonny on the phone. She stood outside the door and listened to the conversation. Sonny was talking to one of his business associates about a shipment. Carly wasn't sure what the terms Sonny used meant, but she listened intently anyway. It sounded like Sonny may be getting ready to do something to someone else's shipment. As Sonny hung up the phone, he looked up to see Carly standing in the doorway.

"Did you have a change of heart?" Sonny asked obviously still thinking about Morgan.

"Sonny, I still think Morgan is in the best place possible, but that is not while I'm here," she insisted as she walked behind his desk and stood to face him.

"Carly, our son needs to be home and with his family," Sonny objected.

"Sonny, I miss him too and I have been thinking about maybe having him come home, but Morgan is happy there. He loves his school, he has friends, and he feels safe," Carly replied.

There it was the one thing that Sonny vowed to provide his children, but feared he would come up short—safety. Morgan was safe and if he was happy, then Sonny needed to accept it. "Look, if Morgan is happy at that school, fine. But he is my son and I want to see him," Sonny demanded.

"I'll think about it, but I didn't come here to discuss Morgan. I have a favor to ask," Carly said in her sweet voice.

Sonny wondered what she could be asking for. He should have known she wanted something. Carly always wanted something. "What is it, Carly?" Sonny asked.

"Do you remember that woman, Sam McCall, who checked into the Metro Court a few days ago?" Carly asked.

Sonny hadn't forgotten the woman that reminded him so much of his mother. He hadn't forgotten the look of fear in her daughter's eyes or the make-up covering her bruises. That woman was hurting and he wanted to talk to her, but had no idea what to say. "Yes, I remember her and that poor little girl," Sonny said.

"Well, Josslyn and I spent the day with them. Sam's husband definitely hurt her and she's trying to start over."

Sonny interrupted, "That BASTARD! NO man should EVER hurt a woman. Who is he? Where is he?"

Carly continued, "Sonny calm down. I hired her at the Metro Court, but she needs a place to live. Money doesn't seem to be a problem. She didn't say it, but I think her husband is wealthy."

"Where do I fit in? You want me to let her move into my place?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Carly answered.

"Wait. I've had my share of women, but this just seems strange," Sonny said.

"Sonny, I don't mean have her live with you. I was thinking you could rent her your penthouse at Harborview Towers," she explained.

"Ah. It is empty. I mean it's furnished, but they could move in there," Sonny said.

"So you'll rent to her?" Carly said.

"Yes, why don't I stop by the Metro Court tomorrow and meet with her to discuss the terms. Can you set up a meeting at the restaurant?" Sonny asked.

"Sure. We're going to the library in the afternoon, so how about an early lunch? I can take Josslyn and her daughter Allie while you guys talk business. Thanks Sonny," Carly said hugging him as she walked out.

"I'm not doing this for you. It's for that little girl. Don't forget, I want to see Morgan," Sonny said.

"Will do," Carly said vaguely as she walked out of the office and left Sonny's restaurant.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The next morning Sam woke up feeling well rested and with a smile on her face. Carly had called her to let her know that Sonny was interested in renting his penthouse to Sam, she had a job at the Metro Court, and Allie was happy. As she drank her morning coffee, she felt a sense of peace that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hey Mommy," Allie said coming out from the bedroom and climbing up on the sofa beside her mother.

As Sam wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her lightly, she noticed the smile on Allison's face. "Good Morning, sunshine, how did you sleep?" she greeted her.

"I sleeped good," the little girl answered.

"I'm glad you slept good sweetie. We have a busy day," Sam said starting to explain all that they had to do. Allie was excited that she would get to see Josslyn again and that they would get to go to the library.

An hour and a half later, Sam was holding Allie's hand as stepped off the elevator to the Metro Court restaurant and looked around to find Carly and Josslyn sitting at a table in the corner. Sam caught Carly waving and she walked over to meet Carly.

"Hi Sam and Allie," Carly said when they reached the table.

"Hi Carly, hi Josslyn," Sam said as she watched the girls start to talk to one another. Allie had never really had friends over to their home and none of the women Sam knew had children Allie's age in Charleston, so Josslyn was one of Allie's first friends.

"They really do get along," Carly said nodding at Allie telling Josslyn about having pizza for dinner.

"Allie was very excited when I told her we'd see Joss again," Sam explained.

"So was Josslyn. Sonny's not here yet, so why don't you sit down and order a drink," Carly suggested as she flagged down the waiter to take Sam's drink order and Sam sat down.

"I just pray that everything works out. If Sonny's penthouse doesn't work, I don't know what I'm going to do," Sam confessed.

"You'll know soon," Carly said as she waved Sonny over and gestured him to a nearby table. "Sonny Corinthos, this is Sam McCall and she is interested in renting your penthouse," Carly explained as Sam stood up and shook Sonny's firm hand and moved to the nearby table.

"It's a pleasure meeting you officially," Sonny said as he flashed his dimples at Sam.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, I'm sorry about the other day. My daughter, she just has a lot on her mind. I'm hoping the move will be a fresh start for her…for both of us really," Sam explained.

"There is no need to apologize Miss McCall. I was out of line. Sometimes Carly and I get carried away, but no man has the right to speak to a woman the way I was speaking to Carly," he honestly confessed.

"Please, call me Sam. Thank you for your kind words. Carly said you may have a penthouse apartment for rent and I'm looking for a place," Sam explained.

"Yes, the penthouse is fully furnished and vacant. Look, if you don't mind me saying, I know what you and your daughter have been through. I am willing to rent it to you at a reasonable price while you get back on your feet," he said hoping he didn't sound offensive.

"No offense Mr. Corinthos, but what do you mean what we've been through," Sam asked hoping that Carly hadn't spread her history all over town.

"Sam, after you and your daughter got on the elevator the other day, something powerful happened. I remembered someone very special to me, my mother. She was wearing large sunglasses, lots of make-up, and long sleeves. The reason she was wearing that was to cover the bruises caused by my stepfather. Maybe I'm wrong, but I just want you to know that I admire you,"

"Me? Why me?" Sam asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because you're doing something for your little girl that my mother never could. You're getting out," he said as a stray tear landed on his cheek.

Sam thought about the man she saw arguing with his ex-wife in the lobby. That was not the man she was sitting having lunch with. The man across from her was caring and compassionate. She felt an incredible sense of belonging in Port Charles that she couldn't explain. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Thank you," was all she could say.

Sonny looked into her eyes and saw a powerful woman whom he predicted probably didn't want to accept help, but needed support. "So about the terms, my lawyer is bringing a rental contract and she should be here in a few minutes. I hope you don't mind," he said.

"Absolutely not, I want this to be completely legal," she said as a tall brunette arrived at the table.

"Sonny, you don't pay me enough to turn around contracts this quick. You'd better not be hiding some witness of a violent mob attack," she said as she hustled over to the table and sat down almost completely over-looking Sam.

"Alexis, I'd like you to meet Sam McCall. Sam, this is my attorney Alexis Davis," he said introducing them.

Sam practically choked on her own saliva. Alexis Davis, could this be the woman that led her to Port Charles? Was she really sitting a few feet away from the woman who had given birth to her? This abrupt woman was not at all what she had pictured her mother to be like and what was she talking about with all the mob violence. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," Sam said offering her a handshake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I am enjoying this story…this is my favorite chapter so far, but it is a little long. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks so much for reading!**

Sam practically choked on her own spit. Alexis Davis, could this be the woman that led her to Port Charles? Was she really sitting a few feet away from the woman who had given birth to her? This abrupt woman was not at all what she had pictured her mother to be like and what was she talking about with all the mob violence. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," Sam said offering her a handshake and trying to cover the shock that she knew was written all over her face. She didn't want to say anything to Alexis until she had more information.

"Likewise," Alexis said offering a handshake and opening up her briefcase. The woman was very professional and all business, certainly not the way Sam pictured her mother. "Now let's take a look at what Mr. Corinthos is proposing," she said as she glanced at Sam. Her eyes were cold and Sam felt as if Alexis were judging her and she couldn't figure out why. It was hard to concentrate on the conversation, so many questions were running through her mind.

"What do you think?" Sonny asked as he looked at Sam after giving her a few minutes to read over the lease.

"This is very generous," Sam said as she looked over the terms and the figures. There was also a file with photographs of the place and she found that it was a 3 bedroom penthouse in a secure building. Sonny Corinthos was being very generous in offering her a six month lease on his penthouse at a very reasonable rate. "I'd be happy to pay you in full plus the security deposit."

"You and your daughter will be very safe there. I have guards outside the building and on the penthouse floor. I also have a business associate that lives on the penthouse floor. He'll be right across the hall if you need anything," Sonny explained as he tried to empathize with how Sam much be feeling.

"Well then all we need is your signature and Mr. Corinthos can hand over the keys," Alexis stated.

She sat there for a few minutes nervous about trusting people she didn't know like Sonny's business associate and the guards. Trusting Carly was a little different; she felt that she had gotten to know her. Sam was reluctant to sign a document so fast, but Carly and Sonny had thought of everything and from what she could tell, the contract looked very reasonable. "Well then, show me where to sign," Sam asked as Alexis handed her a pen.

Sonny excused himself to walk over to speak with a tall man who had walked into the restaurant. "You have a daughter?" Alexis asked.

Sam thought for a moment. Little did this woman know that the child she was asking about was also her granddaughter. "Yes, she's over with Carly and Josslyn. Her name is Allison, she's 4," Sam said as she looked over to Carly's table as Allie waved to her mom and Sam waved back with a smile.

"She's precious. Just do me a favor and don't get too involved with Sonny. This is going to sound unprofessional, but he can't keep it in his pants if you know what I mean," Alexis stated and Sam again almost choked on her saliva.

"Oh, no Ma'am. I am not involved with Mr. Corinthos. He's just being kind to me because Carly asked," Sam said.

"Trust me sweetheart. That's what they all say, myself included. Nice meeting you," Alexis said as she put the contract back in her briefcase and walked out of the restaurant.

Sam sat there for a moment and reflected on her first impressions of the woman who had given birth to her. She was nothing like Sam had imagined. She wondered why the woman disliked Sonny so much. Carly walked over to the table.

"How'd it go Sam?" she asked.

"It went well, we'll be moving into Sonny's penthouse. Alexis Davis was interesting," Sam said.

"That's being nice. She thinks she's better than everyone else, but the truth is she's just like the rest of us. She has a colorful past," Carly said.

Sam thought for a moment, could the colorful past Carly was referring to be why Alexis had given Sam up for adoption? How would Alexis like having her long lost daughter introduced to her? Just as Sam was about to make a comment, Allie and Josslyn walked up to the table. "Mommy, is it time to go to the library yet?" Allie asked.

"We ate all our lunch," Josslyn added.

"Yes, you girls were wonderful," Carly said.

"Let me make sure I'm finished with Mr. Corinthos and then we'll head out," Sam said.

"Hey, look at you too little cuties," Sonny said as he joined the group back at the table.

Sam coughed and Allie immediately said, "thank you." Carly had been very impressed with the child's manners.

"I believe we're finished here. I have the keys. I can take you over or you and Carly can go over on your own," Sonny offered.

"Sonny we're meeting Mercedes at the library, so why don't I just take Sam by later and check it out," Carly suggested.

"That's fine. You can move in tomorrow, it's all yours," Sonny said.

"Thanks so much," Sam said.

"If you need help moving, I can get some of the guys from my warehouse to help," Sonny offered.

"Again, that's very generous. We don't have much, so it should be fine," Sam said as she shook Sonny's hand and thanked him for his generous offer.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jason had been out most of the night on a job for Sonny, so he slept most of the morning. He was drinking coffee and thinking about the rest of the day when Sonny burst into the penthouse.

"Hey Jason," Sonny said.

"It's done," Jason said simply.

"Good, now I have a favor to ask," Sonny began to explain as Jason rolled his eyes thinking about how Sonny never said thank you, he just asked for another favor, every time.

"What's going on?" Jason asked wondering what his next assignment would be.

"It's not a huge deal, but there's this young woman. She's going to be renting the penthouse. I need you to keep an eye on her, but don't get too close. I don't want her to feel like we're intruding. That's all you need to know,"

"Got it. When are they moving in?" Jason asked.

"Probably tomorrow," Sonny said.

"Then I'll be sure and be here to help," Jason offered.

"Good. I'll catch you later man," Sonny said as he walked out of the penthouse.

Jason wondered why Sonny wanted him to keep an eye on this woman and what exactly his involvement was with her. He wasn't happy about Sonny's latest request. Nonetheless, he was always willing to sacrifice everything for Sonny.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Carly, Sam and the girls met Mercedes at the library. Immediately Allie seemed very comfortable with her and Sam was once again amazed by her daughter. She figured it was because Josslyn was comfortable with her. The girls went with Mercedes for the activities and Sam and Carly sat in the back watching and whispering.

"Hey Sam, I think you'll really like Sonny's place. My best friend lives across the hall, so you may have to deal with me," Carly said.

Sam laughed, "That's ok. I love the Metro Court, but can't wait to get Allie back into a routine."

"She seems like she'll be fine with Mercedes," Carly said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised. She has a hard time warming up to adults and she can be very clingy with me," Sam said as she noticed Allie looking back to make sure she was there. Sam waved and smiled at her daughter. "She hates to let me out of her sight, so I'm a little nervous about starting to work."

"She'll be fine," Carly said trying to reassure Sam that her daughter would adjust.

After the activities were over, Allie and Josslyn came back to their mothers. "Mommy that was really fun," Allie said.

"You looked like you were having a great time," she said as she pulled Allie down to sit in her lap. Mercedes had taken Josslyn to check out books. Sam and Allie didn't have a library card yet, so she chose to sit there and talk with her daughter while Carly went to help Josslyn.

"Mommy, I made this picture for Jason," she said as she pointed to the paper with macaroni glued to it and marker drawings all around.

"That was really nice Allie, but I don't know when we'll see Jason," Sam explained as she secretly hoped they would see Jason again soon.

"But Mommy, he said call him," Allie pleaded.

"Well baby, he only meant to call if we have an emergency. We'll keep this picture for a while in case we see him. We're going to be very busy for the next few days," Sam explained.

"Why?" Allie asked.

"We're moving into a new apartment."

"Just us?" Allie asked.

"Just you and me sweetie," Sam answered. "And Mommy is going to start her job soon, which means she has to find someone to watch you when I can't be there," she said.

"You could ask Jason. He said to tell him if we need help," the child suggested.

Sam laughed and wondered why her daughter seemed to have such a bond with Jason. "I was thinking that you could stay with Mercedes and Josslyn. What do you think about that?" Sam asked.

"I like playing with Josslyn," Allie said. "I can do that Mommy," she explained.

"Good. Thank you for being such a good girl for me," Sam said as she kissed her daughter's face. "I promise we'll get you a library card soon so you can check out books too," she said.

"Can I take dance class?" Allie asked.

"And we'll do that too," Sam said knowing that Allie wanted to take dance class more than anything.

"Are you ready to head over to the penthouse?" Carly asked as she walked over to where Sam was sitting with Allie.

"Absolutely," Sam said standing up as Allie held out her hand for her mom to grab.

Allie said goodbye to Josslyn and Mercedes and Carly, Sam and Allie headed over to their new apartment. On the way over, Carly had an emergency call from work, but Sam had the keys and knew where she was going. Sam was a little relieved to be able to share this time with just her and Allie. This was her first real place to live. She had gone from running cons with her father right to Anthony's home and she felt like even if she was using some of his money, she was doing something on her own and that made her feel proud. When they arrived at the building, a guard named Max introduced himself and directed her and Allie to the elevator.

"We have to go all the way to the top floor baby girl," Sam said as they got on the elevator.

"All right!" Allie said, very excited about the elevator ride.

When they got to the top floor, Sam stepped off the elevator with Allie and turned to the right. There were only two apartments on that level and Sam figured the one across the hall belonged to Sonny's business associate. Sam hoped that he would leave them alone. She used the key to unlock the door, and then they entered. As they entered, they found themselves in the living room with a beautiful fireplace.

"It's nice," Allie commented.

"I know it's not the same as our house in Charleston, but we're going to make it our home," Sam explained as she walked into the kitchen and was pleased with its features. Then they headed upstairs. Sam showed Allie two of the bedrooms and asked her to pick which one she wanted to be hers. Sam promised her they would paint and decorate it however she wanted.

"Mommy, I wanna stay with you," Allie begged.

"We'll talk about that, but you still need a bedroom," Sam explained. Allie finally chose the bedroom closest to Sam's room. Sam knew that she may need some furniture for her little girl, but other than that, the penthouse was completely furnished.

When they walked back downstairs, Sam sat down in one of the comfortable living room chairs and Allie climbed into her lap. Allie began running her fingers through Sam's hair and Sam knew her little girl was probably exhausted. "So, do you think we can move our stuff in here tomorrow?" Sam asked.

Allie nodded yes as she dosed off. Sam began thinking about how easily things fell into place and it made her feel a little uncomfortable. She was afraid something could go wrong. She had a flashback to that last night in Charleston.

_~Flashback~_

"_Did you think I wouldn't find out Samantha? That you are planning on taking my child and my money and leaving me?" he sneered at her pulling his copy of divorce papers from the desk._

_ "Anthony darling, I wanted to tell you. This isn't working and it's time for me to take Allie and go," she said. She had not expected the papers to be served for a few more days and at that point she hoped to be far away from Charleston._

_ He walked up and slapped her across the face. "You lying bitch!" he yelled, "I know you were getting ready to skip town with my child and you've got a bag of cash to prove it You may think you can get away, but you can't and you won't. I will find you and bring you home."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Those words rang in her head. She hadn't seen Anthony in a week since they left. Sam knew it either meant that he had no idea where she was or it meant he had someone watching her. She really wasn't sure. At the library, she had checked the newspaper online and nothing major was happening in Charleston. She thought about returning that call from the woman she knew. As much as she didn't want to, she felt that she needed to know if Anthony had found her or if he was even looking. She had spoken with her attorney who had not received the divorce papers from Anthony. As she held a sleeping Allie in her arms, she drifted off to sleep as well.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Two hours later, Jason stepped off the elevator and notice the light under the door to Sonny's penthouse was on. He figured that the young woman Sonny was seeing had moved in and maybe Sonny was with her too. Jason thought about knocking and introducing himself, but he changed his mind. He really regretted Sonny asking him to babysit a young woman by looking after her. He knew they were Sonny's orders and he would follow through, but everything seemed fine and he decided to meet the young woman later.

Inside her penthouse, Sam had fallen asleep with Allie in her arms. She hadn't intended on staying long, but sleep claimed both of them. Allie opened her eyes and smiled as she felt her mother's warm embrace surrounding her. She knew her mom was tired and she needed to use the bathroom, so she climbed down carefully trying not to wake Sam and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she decided to try and watch some television and found a cartoon. Allie knew she wasn't allowed to watch much TV, but without their stuff, there really wasn't anything to do. She was contently watching TV when suddenly she heard her mother scream, "Stay away from me. You can't have her! Stop!" Her mommy's screams scared her and she started to cry. Then she realized maybe her mommy was having a bad dream like she did sometimes, so she started to walk over to her. Sam continued to scream out in her sleep. Just as Allie was getting ready to tap Sam, she heard a knock on the door.

"Is everything ok in there?" a man's voice asked. Allie recognized the man's voice immediately and everything was not ok. Her mommy couldn't wake up from her bad dream.

"Jason?" Allie questioned knowing better than to open the door to strangers.

"Yes, who's in there?" Jason asked wondering who the child inside was and how they knew him.

Allie opened the door. "It's me silly, but mommy's not ok," she said. Jason's face was surprised as he saw Allison and then heard Sam screaming. "Mommy's having a bad dream," she added as the tears were falling down her face.

"Ok princess, I'm here to help you and your mommy," he said as he quickly went over to where Sam was in the chair. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Sam, it's just a dream. Everything's ok. Come on Sam, wake up," he said as he gently touched her bare shoulder and felt the softness of her skin again. Jason couldn't explain the way touching her made him feel.

Sam awoke to find herself staring into those piercing blue eyes. "I must be dreaming. Jason?" she said questioningly as she looked around the room to find Allie over by the fireplace with her knees against her little chest. She was sobbing and rocking back and forth. "Oh no!" Sam said as she bolted out of the chair and knelt down in front of her daughter. "Allie baby, I'm so sorry. Mommy had a bad dream. I must have scared you," she said as she sat on the floor and waited for Allie to look at her.

"You were dreaming about Daddy," Allie said as she raised her head and looked into Sam's eyes.

"Baby I was, but it was just a bad dream," Sam said as her little girl crawled into her lap.

"I promise you that we're safe now. I love you sweetheart," Sam said as she continued to soothe her daughter by rocking her on the floor.

"Here," Jason said as he walked over and offered them each a glass of water.

"Thank you," Sam said as she took a sip and offered some to Allie. Allie perked up when she saw Jason, who started to make a funny face at her and then she laughed.

"Jason, how did you end up here?" Sam asked wondering how this handsome man seemed to always swoop in when she needed someone.

"I live across the hall," Jason answered.

Sam thought for a moment. She couldn't believe what Jason just told her. "So you're Sonny's business associate?" Sam asked hoping so.

"And you're the young woman. Wait are you with—" Jason didn't want to believe what he was thinking.

"Uh, no. Sonny's just my landlord. He's renting to me because Carly asked him to," Sam explained.

"So Carly is your friend?" Jason asked.

"Yes and Josslyn's my friend," Allie interjected causing Jason to chuckle.

"Are you ok? That was a pretty intense dream," Jason said as he looked into Sam's brown eyes and saw hurt in them. He wanted more than anything to take her pain away.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see me like that," Sam started to explain.

"Don't worry," Jason said as he placed his hand on her knee. "I'm right across the hall if you need anything."

"How did you get inside?" Sam asked as she enjoyed the feel of Jason's hand on her knee .

"Well I heard your screams from across the hall. So I knocked and Allie knew it was me. She opened the door," Jason explained.

Sam looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry mommy, but Jason is not a stranger," she said.

"No, he's not. That was ok Allie," Sam said. "What time is it?" Sam asked unaware of how long she had been asleep.

"It's a little after 7," Jason said.

"Woah. We've got to get back to the Metro Court. We're going to be moving in tomorrow," Sam said.

"Have you eaten yet?" Jason asked.

Before Sam could think about the question or formulate a response, her daughter answered for her. "No and I'm starving," Allie said.

Sam smiled. "We were both asleep. Baby we'll get something at the Metro Court," she said not wanting to impose.

"Why don't you come over to my place, let me cook you dinner and then I'll take you ladies back to the Metro Court," Jason suggested.

"I don't want to impose Jason, you've been so kind to us," Sam said still a little shaken up be her nightmare.

"It's no problem. I need to eat, you need to eat. Come on over," he said.

"Ok, thank you," Sam said.

Jason stood up and then held out his hand to help Allie up. He then extended his hand for Sam. As she placed her hand in his, she could feel the masculinity of his touch while staring at his perfectly manicured hands. After she stood up she kept her hand in his for a moment and both stared into each other's eyes mesmerized by the undeniable attraction between them. Jason let go of Sam's hand and reached down to pick up Allie. "Let's get you some food princess," he said.

Sam watched as Jason walked out of her place holding her daughter. In that moment all of her fears were gone. Something about Jason just felt right. Sam took the glasses back to the kitchen, grabbed her purse and keys, and turned out the lights. She followed Jason and Allie across the hall. When Jason opened the door, she saw that his penthouse was laid out similarly to Sonny's with the living room and fireplace. She could hear Jason talking to Allie. "So what are you hungry for?" he asked. "I can make spaghetti or chicken fingers," he offered.

"Mmmm I love busketti," Allie said.

"Is that what you'd like?" He asked.

"Yes please," the little girl said.

"Spaghetti coming right up, is that ok with you Sam?" Jason asked looking back toward the desk where she was standing. He was still holding Allie in his arms and she looked very comfortable.

"Jason, please don't go to any trouble. We're your guests, so whatever you choose is fine," she said.

"Well then. Why don't you have a seat and we'll go to the kitchen and make spaghetti," he said as he gestured Sam to the couch. She sat down and she was comfortable. Jason went into the kitchen and she heard him talking to Allie as he got out pots and pans and the ingredients. Allie loved helping in the kitchen, but Anthony always got mad at Sam for letting her help with dinner. Sam would try and do some occasional baking with Allie when Anthony was at work or out of town on business. She knew her daughter was happy helping Jason and that made her smile. The same butterflies that seemed to find their way to her stomach whenever Jason was around were returning and she wished she could just shake that feeling.

Jason walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to go with the spaghetti and the only drink I have to offer you is water or a cold beer," he said.

"Please don't apologize. We're the ones that showed up unexpected. If you don't mind, I'd love a beer," she said.

"You and Allie may have been unexpected, but you're certainly not uninvited. I'm glad you're here," he said.

Allie walked out of the kitchen. "Jason the water is starting to have bubbles. I promise I stayed where you told me too," she said.

"Ok, I'm coming. You can stir the sauce next," he said walking into the kitchen.

Sam sat for a few minutes thinking about how fast her daughter had become comfortable with Jason. Then she stood and walked in to see what was going on when she heard laughter from the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" she asked as she walked in to find her daughter comfortably enjoying the time with Jason.

"Mommy Jason is silly. He's making shapes with the noodles before we put them in the busketti," Allie said.

"He is," Sam said as Jason opened a bottle of beer and poured it in a glass and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said.

"I was heading out there, but we got a little busy," he said.

"I completely understand," Sam said chuckling.

Jason took some plates out of the cupboard. He also got out silverware and all the things they would need to set the table.

"Allie, why don't you show Jason how you can set the table?" Sam asked pointing toward the small table in the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am," Allie said in her southern accent.

"She's a great kid," Jason said as she walked away.

"Thank you," Sam said. "I haven't seen Allie this happy with anyone in a long time."

Jason's heart melted for Sam. He knew so much more about her than she knew he knew. He wanted her to trust him enough to tell him. He was getting that nervous feeling, but having a conversation with her felt so right. "I have. When she's with you," Jason said softly.

"Thank you," Sam said as she wiped the tear in the corner of her eye.

"Sam, I can tell that you are an amazing mother and that you love that little girl more than anything," he said sending chills down her spine. How did he know how to say all of the right things at exactly the right time?

"Thanks Jason, do you have any children?" she asked.

Jason thought for a moment. Technically he did have a son whom he had lost. "Actually I did, but he passed away from a car accident earlier this year," Jason said as he finished making the spaghetti.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine pain like that. No wonder you're so good with kids, you've had practice," Sam said hoping she hadn't upset Jason by asking about his son. She also wondered if perhaps Jason was involved with the child's mother.

"My son lived with his mother. I'm not proud of that, but his mother didn't think I should be in his life," he said as Sam could see pain in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I can tell that was difficult for you," she said looking into his eyes and wondering how anyone would say that about Jason. He was great with Allie and Sam knew without a doubt that he would make a wonderful father.

"All done," Allie announced as Sam and Jason looked over at the table.

"Wow, you did a great job," Jason said as he brought the food over to the table and pulled out a chair for Allie and then a chair for Sam. He was the perfect gentleman.

"Thank you," Allie said.

As they ate, they talked about everything from the dog with the tutu to the Metro Court to the library. Allie led most of the conversation. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of Sam. Even in her jean capris and a t-shirt with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, she looked gorgeous. He thought about running his fingers through her soft hair. Jason was easy on the eyes too. Sam stared at his perfected sculpted chest and imagined what it looked like without the black t-shirt. They smiled at one another throughout dinner. Allie managed to get spaghetti sauce all over herself.

"Jason, this was delicious. I have been starving for a home-cooked meal since we left Charleston," Sam said as she folded her napkin and placed it on the table. "And if her face is any indication, I think Allie enjoyed it too," she added.

"Let me get a rag to wipe her off," Jason said standing up.

"I think it may be easier to hose her down," Sam said laughing as she pulled Allie's chair back to reveal the mess the four year old left on the floor. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"No need to apologize. Why don't you take her upstairs to the guest bathroom and give her a bath. Josslyn has some pajamas here that I'm sure will fit," Jason offered.

"Are you sure? I feel like we are really intruding on your evening," Sam said thinking a handsome man like Jason probably had better things to do than clean spaghetti off of his floor.

"Come on," Jason said leading them up to the bathroom and getting them towels and Josslyn's pajamas.

While Sam bathed Allie, Jason started cleaning up the kitchen and the dishes. Allie had a big day and despite her nap, she was exhausted. She was barely able to keep her eyes open in the tub. When they were finished, Sam dried her off, put in some pajamas and took her downstairs. Allie practically fell asleep just from the bathroom down the stairs. Sam knew it was way past her daughter's bedtime. She laid Allie on the couch and went into the kitchen to help Jason. She found that he had cleared the table and was working on doing the dishes.

"She's out on the couch. Let me get the floor, where do you keep your mop and broom," Sam asked.

"I've got this. Why don't you just sit and relax?" Jason suggested.

"I will not," Sam said as she opened his pantry and found it herself.

They worked to clean the kitchen in silence, each focused on the task at hand and trying not to think about each other. Anyone watching them could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. When Jason looked over, he saw Sam squatted on the floor and he couldn't help but notice her curves and her incredible ass. She was so gorgeous and she had no idea. It angered Jason to think that anyone could lay a hand on her. He wanted to hunt the bastard down and kill him with his bare hands. As he continued washing the dishes, he scrubbed harder and harder with the brush. Sam stood up with the scraps of food she'd gathered from the floor. She walked the dust pan over to the trash can, which Jason had moved over by the sink. As Sam dumped the dust pan, Jason scraped the plate he was getting ready to wash into the trash can. As they both bent down, their eyes met and their lips were inches from one another. Jason wanted nothing more than to drop the plate, take her in his arms and kiss her ravenously, but his mind took over. He knew she had been hurt and he didn't want to pressure her. As they stood up, their eyes met again and they smiled at one another.

"I'd better go check on Allie," Sam said walking out of the kitchen to find her daughter sound asleep on Jason's couch. Jason walked out of the kitchen.

"She looks so peaceful. Can I get you anything? Coffee, another beer?" Jason asked.

As much as Sam knew they should be going back to the Metro Court, she didn't want her time with Jason to end. She felt comfortable with him. "Another beer would be great," Sam said.

When Jason returned, he found Sam staring out his terrace doors looking at the stars. He walked up beside her and handed her the beer and then opened the terrace door. "The view is much better from the terrace. We can keep the doors open in case she wakes up," Jason said as they walked out and sat in the chairs on Jason's terrace.

"Thank you Jason, for everything. I feel like I owe it to you to explain what you walked in on earlier," Sam said.

"Sam, you don't owe me anything, but if you want to talk, I'd be honored to have your trust," he said.

"Jason, Allie and I didn't just come to Port Charles for fun or to move. We left my husband, Allie's father. I mean, I hope he's my ex-husband soon, but I just don't know what's going to happen," she confessed.

"Did he hurt you?" Jason asked already knowing the answer, but wanting Sam to trust him enough to tell him.

Sam shook her head up and down. "Jason, Anthony and I were only married because I got pregnant. I can explain how we ended up together later. I didn't have a stable family life growing up, so I wanted my child to have a mother and father living together, I thought that would be best. Anthony is a successful businessman and he had the means to support us, something I didn't have," Sam said.

"I understand, you made the choice that you thought was best for your child," Jason said thinking about the decision he had made to let Lucky raise Jake and understanding Sam's decision to marry Anthony.

"But it wasn't best," Sam said with tears in her eyes. Jason hated seeing her in pain.

"Sam, we don't know the effects of our decisions," he explained.

"God knows if I did I would NEVER have married Anthony. He wanted me all to himself and he hated that Allie took up so much of my time. He didn't want any evidence of a child in his precious home. He would get angry Jason, really angry. He never hurt Allie, but he would take it out on me," Sam explained as she stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony looking out at the city. She couldn't say what she needed to say looking into Jason's eyes.

Jason stood up and walked behind her. "Sam, I'm sorry he did that, but it's not your fault. I'm so glad you're here now and you're both safe. I will never let him hurt you again, you have my word," he said as he stood behind her. Jason wanted nothing more than to take Sam in his arms, but he was cautious because of all she had been through.

Sam continued to tell her story looking out at the city, "Jason, the night we left he hurt me pretty bad. He found out that I was planning to get a divorce and leave town. He threatened me and said I couldn't take his child. Jason, his child, the little girl who barely knows him. I was scared for her, so I knocked him out and we ran. During that nightmare I had this afternoon, Anthony found us," Sam said as she turned around to find Jason with open arms. She stepped into his embrace and felt safe and secure as she placed her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. His fingers were touching her soft silky hair and he could smell the scent of vanilla on her skin. It felt so perfect to hold her and make her feel safe.

"I promise, I'll protect you and Allie," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said as she remained in his embrace for several moments.

"Sam, if you want to stay here tonight, you and Allie are more than welcome," Jason offered.

"Jason, you've been too kind to us," she said stepping out of his embrace. "We'd better get back to the Metro Court. I don't want Allie getting confused," she said.

"Let me drive you," Jason suggested knowing that it was late and Sam had a long day.

"That would be wonderful," Sam said as they walked in through the terrace doors.

"I can pick you up tomorrow and bring you back with your stuff," Jason said.

"I can't impose on you any more than we already have," Sam said.

"You're not imposing. Just let me know, ok?"

"All right," Sam said as they went inside and Jason picked up Allie. He carried her out to his SUV and strapped her in. When they got to the Metro Court, Jason insisted on walking them all the way to their room. He even carried Allie in and put her in bed.

"Thank you for turning our evening around," Sam said as she and Jason walked out to the living room.

"Anytime," Jason said simply as she walked him to the door.

"Jason, I'm glad you're going to be my neighbor," Sam said in a giddy tone.

"Me too," he said as he watched her close the door. He had it bad for Sam McCall and her adorable daughter. The evening had been perfect. He loved cooking with Allie and talking to Sam. He was looking forward to having her across the hall.

Sam thought about her evening with Jason. He had been wonderful with Allie, cooked them a delicious meal, listened to her, comforted her, and then there was that moment with the dishes when they almost kissed. Sam was very optimistic about Jason living across the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so thankful for all of the feedback, story alerts, and readers! Here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think!**

Jason awoke the next morning thinking about the beautiful brunette and her daughter that had eaten dinner with him the previous evening. He smiled thinking about how much he had enjoyed having Allie there and then having time to talk with Sam. Jason had been surprised that Sam had opened up to him, but he felt as if she was beginning to trust him more. He couldn't believe that they would be living across the hall. Jason didn't know if he would be able to take it. Sam was so sexy and he knew he shouldn't be thinking about her in that way, but he wanted her. He thought about the previous night in the kitchen and how close their lips were. It would have been so easy to take her into his arms and kiss her lips, how he wanted that so much. Jason also didn't want Sam to think that he was taking advantage of her vulnerability. He knew he had to take it slow and be a friend to her; it just wasn't going to be easy.

Sam awoke to find Allie sitting up in the bed next to her. "Mommy, rise and shine," she said.

"Good Morning," Sam said from her groggy state. Unfortunately Allie had gotten lots of sleep, so she was wide awake. She had been up late packing their things and thinking about her evening with Jason. She also couldn't help but think about her first impression of Alexis Davis. Sam felt as if she was judging her. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to tell Alexis she was her daughter or not. She decided to wait a while before she approached her.

"Mommy, today we get to move to our new place," Allie said excitedly.

Sam could hear someone knocking on the door. She looked at the clock and realized it was after 10. She knew they had until noon to be out of the suite, but had no idea who was knocking on the door. She got out of bed and put her robe on. As she tied it around her waist, she asked Allie to stay where she was. Sam walked out and looked through the peephole. She smiled in relief when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Good Morning," she said as she opened the door.

"Sam, where were you? I've left you messages since last night," Carly said as she barged into the suite.

"I'm sorry Carly. I haven't checked my phone," Sam confessed honestly.

"Well you weren't here last night, so where were you?" Carly asked.

Sam smiled unsure of how to answer Carly's question. "We were out," she said simply. Carly obviously wasn't buying her story.

"Well no shit," Carly said stating the obvious. "Were you with someone you don't want me to know about?" Carly asked.

"We were with Jason," Allie said as she walked out of the bedroom having listened to most of the conversation.

"As in Jason Morgan, my best friend?" Carly asked very shocked that Sam had met her best friend.

Sam tried to cover how flushed her face was. "Well Allie and I went over check out our new penthouse. We fell asleep and I had a nightmare. When I woke up, there was Jason. He heard me screaming. He offered to make us dinner," Sam confessed.

"Must have been a late dinner, I called this room at 10:45 and there was no answer. I was this close to calling the police," Carly said as she held her two fingers together.

"Yes Carly, we were at Jason's late. Allie fell asleep and he and I were talking. That's all," Sam said.

"I like Jason," Allie interjected.

Carly laughed, "I don't know why I didn't think about this before. You and Jason would be perfect for each other."

"Carly, please don't go there. He and I are just friends," Sam objected.

"I'll let it go, but I'm glad you were safe. I was worried last night," Carly explained. She made herself a mental note to go and see Jason. She didn't want to push Sam, but it was hard biting her tongue.

"We're fine. Thanks for checking. Now we have to get moving so we can get our things out of here and into the new place," Sam said as she walked Carly to the door.

"Do you need any help?" Carly asked.

"I think we're good," Sam said not wanting to let Carly know that she was going to call Jason to pick them up like he'd offered.

"Well then I'm going to head home and spend the day with Josslyn. Let me know if you need anything. In a few days, I'll be over to see you at the new place," Carly said even though she was hoping to see Sam and Allie sooner than a few days.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Sonny what did you call me here for now? This better be good," Alexis said as she stormed into Sonny's office at the restaurant.

"I actually called you over to see what you can do about making sure I can see Morgan," Sonny explained.

"Sonny we've been over this a dozen times. It would be in your best interest to speak to Carly. If this goes to court, I can't assure you we'll win," Alexis explained.

"Alexis I don't pay you to lose, I pay you to get me what I want and I want to see my son!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny, you're scaring me. Look at what's happy to Michael and even Kristina. I'm not blaming you, but Carly has a point. Morgan is safer if you don't have contact with him," Alexis said.

"What's wrong with Kristina?" Sonny asked perplexed.

"Nothing, she's fine. She's at Yale and doing well, but I have to admit that having her in that car bomb and having her crave every man's attention stems from her issues with her you," Alexis explained.

"Issues she wouldn't have if you had let me see my child," Sonny spatted.

"I'll look into what we can do about Morgan, but Sonny I need you to try and work this out with Carly, ok?" Alexis asked.

"Deal." Sonny said even though he was not satisfied with Alexis' suggestion.

"Now we need to talk about the woman that's new in town. Sam McCall is it?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. That's her, why do we need to talk about her?" Sonny asked perplexed.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Alexis demanded.

"Of course not," Sonny said.

"Good. Then stay away. I don't know why on Earth a woman would come to you for help, but I'd better not find out that her adorable little girl is Kristina's sister," she demanded.

"Alexis, relax. Sam's new in town, she's become friends with Carly and I'm helping her out," Sonny said.

"Just be careful. You never know what her motives are," Alexis said as she walked out of Sonny's office.

Sonny stood in disbelief. He didn't want to tell Alexis about Sam's past or about how seeing her made him think about his mother. He felt a sense of obligation to the young woman and her daughter. Obligation from a distance though. Carly was her friend, he was just her landlord.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sam heard a knock on the door and she looked at Allie who was finishing up her cereal. "Here we go baby girl, we're headed to our new place," she said as she kissed Allie's forehead and opened the door.

"Good Morning," Jason said standing with a brown paper bag and two cups of coffee.

"Good Morning. Thanks for coming over to help," Sam said as she smiled.

"I didn't leave you a choice since your car is in the parking garage," Jason said.

"True," Sam said as she moved aside. "Come on in."

"I brought you some coffee, but I wasn't sure how you liked it," he said as he handed her one of the cups.

"Thank you, Jason. You shouldn't have, but I like my coffee black," she said.

"And I brought Allie an apple cinnamon muffin, is it ok?" he asked.

"Again, you shouldn't have, but thank you," Sam said as Jason passed her and walked over to where Allie was sitting.

"Hey Allie," he said kneeling down and facing her.

"Hi Jason," she said grinning from ear to ear.

"I know you probably don't like coffee-" Jason started to say.

"Silly, coffee is for grown-ups," Allie said playfully.

"So I brought you this muffin," he said pulling the muffin out of the bag and putting it on the table in front of her.

"Thank you. I have something for you too," Allie said climbing down from the chair and running to Sam who looked a little perplexed.

Sam knelt down. "Allie, what do you have for Jason?" Sam whispered in her ear unsure of what her daughter was thinking of.

"You know Mommy, what I made yesterday. Where is it?" she asked.

"That's right, Allie does have something she'd like to give you, but it's in our car in the parking garage." Sam explained.

"That's ok. We're going back to Harborview Towers where the car is," Jason said smiling at Sam and Allie. They were both beautiful and he couldn't believe that he would be spending the afternoon helping them to get settled into their new place.

"Baby girl, why don't you get over there and eat that muffin, so we can get going," Sam said as she moved closer to Jason and mouthed "thanks for everything."

"So what would you like me to carry to my SUV?" Jason asked.

"Really it's not much, just these few bags here. Fortunately the penthouse is furnished, but I'd like to look for a kid's bedroom set for Allie. Is there anywhere nearby with furniture?" Sam asked.

"There's a kid's furniture store downtown. I'd be happy to take you later," Jason said.

"That sounds great, but I'm sure you have lots to do today," Sam said trying to hide the smile that wouldn't leave her face.

"It's ok, unless Sonny calls and needs me to work," Jason explained.

"Well let's take our stuff over to the penthouse and see," Sam suggested as she walked over to Allie. "Are you finished, sweetheart?"

"Yes ma'am," Allie said as she put her napkin on the table and stood on the floor. "Thank you, Jason."

"You're quite welcome," he said.

A few minutes later, Jason stepped off the elevator carrying Sam and Allie's bags. Sam was at his side holding Allie in her arms when she spotted the blonde from the first day they were in town. She was walking toward them.

"Hi, Sam is it?" Maxie said.

"Yes, how are you?" Sam asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm good, stressed, but good," she said quickly.

Sam laughed. "Nice to see you again, Maxie. The Metro Court was an excellent recommendation."

"Are you leaving town?" Maxie asked noticing that Jason Morgan was standing there carrying the young woman's bags.

"No, no. We're just moving someplace a little more permanent. We like it in Port Charles, we'll be staying," Sam explained.

"Well, just be careful if you're hanging around this man. He has a tendency to end up in dangerous situations," Maxie said simply.

Sam looked questionably at Maxie and then to Jason. "Maxie and I don't see eye to eye," he said and Sam nodded.

"Wow, he speaks more than one word, I'm impressed," Maxie said sarcastically.

"But Jason loves me anyway," Maxie said smiling as she patted his chest. Sam immediately thought about how great it felt to be in his arms the night before and how solid his chest was under that black t-shirt.

"We should probably get going," Jason said.

After they had reached the Metro Court doors, Sam leaned toward Jason. "So you know Maxie?"

"She's dating a guy who works for me. He used to be my roommate," Jason said.

"Oh, sounds like she can get on your nerves," Sam said laughing.

"You could say that," Jason said.

The ride over to Harborview Towers was quiet at first. Sam was taking in the scenery around her and Allie was doing the same. Jason wanted so badly to talk to Sam, but he didn't know what to say. Finally he broke the ice, "So Allie how old are you?" he asked.

"Four and a half," she answered.

"Wow four and a half, when is your birthday?" he asked.

"In October. I'll be 5," she said excitedly.

"So that means you'll probably be starting school soon," Jason assumed.

"Yes, we need to register for school, but there are so many to choose from here," Sam said.

"It's a tough choice, you should talk to Carly. Michael and Morgan went to private schools," he said.

"That's probably what we'll do, enroll at a private school. I want to send her to the safest school possible. It really makes me nervous just thinking about leaving her," Sam said.

Jason could see the fear in Sam's eyes and he thought it was probably due to a combination of things. "Well, when you're ready and if you need help, let me know," Jason said.

"We need to sign up for dance too," Allie echoed.

"Yes, Allie, I plan to sign you up for dance in a few days, I promise," Sam said.

Jason laughed, "She really wants to dance, huh?"

"She does. I honestly don't know where she gets it from. I'm not a dancer and her father and I certainly didn't dance in front of her. She's just always been captivated by dancers. Any style, any performance," Sam said.

"I'm not a fan of dancing either," Jason said.

"I didn't say I don't like dancing. I guess I've just never had the right partner," she said feeling a bit vulnerable in what she had admitted to Jason.

"We're here," Allie announced as Jason pulled into the parking garage of Harborview Towers.

After Jason parked the car, Allie insisted that Sam go to their car and get the picture she made for Jason. She was very proud as she gave it to him and told him all about it. Jason was delighted with the macaroni art. He promised to hang it on his refrigerator. Jason helped Sam and Allie get their stuff into the apartment and decided to give them some time to get things together. "I'm going to head across the hall. I have some paperwork today, but if you want to, I'll take you to that furniture store later. They're open until 9. We could have dinner and then shop for some furniture," Jason suggested.

"Jason, that's sweet, but you don't have to take us furniture shopping," Sam insisted.

"They carry a lot of stuff in stock. If you find something, it won't fit in that tiny car," he reasoned.

Sam really did enjoy spending time with Jason. "Ok, but if something comes up or you change your mind, it's no big deal," she said.

"All right then, I'll leave you two ladies to unpack and see you later," Jason said as he walked out the door and across the hall. He was thinking about how badly he wanted to spend time with them and hoping that Sam took him up on the offer to go to dinner and shop for furniture.

Sam spent the rest of the day unpacking, grocery shopping, and trying to get settled into their new place. She really thought that things were looking good and she was excited about the possibility of spending the evening with Jason again.

Allie had been very helpful with everything, but she was getting tired. "Hey sweetie, why don't you get some rest. We may be going out later," Sam said as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked inquisitively.

"Well, you know how the furniture in your room isn't really kid furniture?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's black and doesn't look like girl stuff," Allie said.

Sam laughed. "Well Jason offered to go to dinner with us and then take us to a kid's furniture store. I need to know how you feel about us spending more time with Jason," Sam said honestly concerned that her daughter wouldn't feel comfortable spending time with a man. She knew that Allie adored Jason, but she still had fears that so many new adults like Carly, Mercedes, Jason, Sonny, and possibly Alexis would be too much, but her fears subsided by Allie's response.

"Mommy, I love Jason. He's nice and a lot of fun," she said excitedly.

"Well good, then as long as Jason's free we'll be going out to dinner and then shopping for some girl furniture," Sam said as she stood up from the couch. She called Jason quickly and he was more than willing to pick them up for dinner and some furniture shopping.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jason was coming down the stairs and ready to walk across the hall for Sam and Allie when he heard is phone ring. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Carly and sighed. He decided to answer it, knowing if he didn't Carly could ruin his evening with Sam and Allie.

"Hello," he answered.

"Jason, I'm so glad you're there. I need you to do me a favor," Carly started.

"What kind of favor?" Jason asked wondering what Carly wanted this time.

"Well, I need you to talk to Sonny. He wants me to let him see Morgan and I don't want that to happen," Carly explained.

"Carly, that's where I draw the line. I can't decide whether or not a father can see his child. Sonny hasn't hurt Morgan," Jason said.

"Well not physically, but I was talking to him and he's coming over tomorrow. I was hoping you could talk to him tonight. Please Jason," Carly pleaded.

Jason knew that Carly made some pretty outrageous requests, but why did she want him to go over to Sonny's tonight? "Sorry Carly, I can't tonight," Jason said.

"Why not?" Carly asked knowing from hotel staff that Jason had picked Sam and Allie up that morning. She knew from visiting Sam something was up and she had an idea Jason was with Sam while she was talking to him.

"Carly, I have plans," Jason said simply.

"What kind of plans?" she insisted.

"I'd rather not say," Jason said hoping Carly would think it was business related.

Carly knew something was up since neither Sam nor Jason would admit it. She wasn't sure what to do to get some information. "Well, I guess I'll have it out with Sonny tomorrow then," she said.

"Good Luck," Jason said as he ended the call with Carly.

Jason stood there for a few minutes trying to figure Carly out. Then he shook his head knowing that was not possible. He walked out the door and across the hall. He stood there and knocked on Sam's door waiting for her to answer.

Sam could hear the knock on the door. "Mommy," Allie called from the living room. Sam had gotten Allie ready first, but hadn't quite finished her make up. She rushed out to the living room where Allie was sitting on the floor playing with some Barbies. Sam opened the door, "Hi Jason," she said looking at him dressed in his usual black t-shirt with black jeans. He looked handsome and she could smell his cologne.

"Hi Sam, you look great," Jason said looking at Sam dressed in a denim skirt that showed off her legs and a light pink sweater tank top. Jason noticed she was wearing a very pretty pink beaded necklace, but didn't have shoes on. Her hair looked silky as it fell below her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry I'm not ready yet," she confessed feeling a little embarrassed that Jason was right on time and she hadn't finished getting ready.

"You look beautiful to me," he said smiling.

Sam's insides turned to jello at the thought that Jason said she looked beautiful. "Why thank you, and you're looking very handsome," she said.

"Jason, come play Barbies with me," Allie called excitedly from the floor.

"Allie, that is not polite. Maybe Jason doesn't want to play Barbies and you shouldn't be telling an adult what to do," Sam said embarrassed that her daughter didn't ask Jason to play with her. "I'm sorry," she said looking at Jason.

"No don't worry. I haven't played Barbies before, so I'd love to," he said as he passed by Sam and walked over to the floor and sat down with Allie.

Sam smiled as she noticed how comfortable Jason was with Allie and Allie was with Jason. "I'll be right back. I just need shoes and a little make-up," she said to Jason and Allie who barely noticed she was leaving the room. The pair was busy playing with Barbies on the floor.

About 10 minutes later, Sam walked out into the living room to find it spotless. Jason had helped Allie pick up all of her Barbies and they were sitting in the chair near the sofa. Allie was sitting in Jason's lap and he was reading her a story. Sam smiled noting how comfortable and attentive Allie was in Jason's arms. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about how Anthony had never read to Allie and how much her daughter had missed because of her decision to marry him. She really admired Jason for being so caring and was delighted to be spending more time with him.

"Wow! Doesn't it look great in here? I am so happy to see all the toys picked up," Sam said as she walked over and bent down to give Allie a kiss. Jason smiled as he looked appreciatively at Sam's cleavage. "Thank you for helping her clean up," she said as she touched Jason on the shoulder. He wished he could have captured her lips for a kiss right then and there. She was so close and she looked and smelled so good.

Jason couldn't help but turn beet red as he thought about Sam and wished he could feel her lips on his. He'd settle for her hand on his shoulder though. "No problem. We should get going. I was hoping you wouldn't mind having dinner at a little seafood pub down by the water," he said.

"Mommy they have a kids menu and Jason says they have grilled cheese," Allie said.

"Well if she's happy, then I'd love to," Sam said very content that Jason had thought of Allie. He was always thinking of both of them. She knew Jason was just a friend, but in the back of her mind she wished he would become so much more.

They walked out and got into Jason's SUV and drove downtown. Jason parked in a deck that was in the middle of the location of the restaurant and the furniture store. He got out of the car and walked around to help Sam out. Then he opened the door to the back seat and helped Allie get out. She held her arms up, indicating that she wanted Jason to carry her.

"I think you're a big girl. You can walk," Sam said.

"It's no problem," Jason said as he reached down and picked her up.

"She's starting to get you wrapped around her little finger," Sam said chuckling.

"I don't have a problem with that," Jason said as they walked toward the restaurant.

"Maybe not now, but you may if she keeps it up," Sam said.

When they got to the restaurant, the hostess seated them at a table near the window that looked out toward the busy street. Allie asked to sit beside the window, and Sam sat beside her. Jason sat across from Sam. He had a perfect view of her beautiful face.

"This is nice," Sam said after she got Allie settled with crayons and coloring on the menu.

"I haven't been in for a while, but they have the best seafood. Do you like seafood?" he asked.

"Actually, I love it. You don't grow up living near the water and not like seafood," she said.

Jason laughed. "True," he said.

"So are you from Port Charles?" Sam asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact most of my family still lives here," Jason said simply.

"That must be nice, you get to see them a lot," Sam commented.

"Actually I don't. You see it's kind of a long story," Jason started as the waitress came and took their order. After the waitress left, he continued telling Sam all about his accident and how he felt pressure from his family, so he had cut ties with them. He didn't tell her exactly what kind of work he and Sonny were involved in.

"Wow, I admire you for that," Sam said. "It's tough to walk away from your family, but sometimes it's necessary." She looked over at Allie who seemed to be very content and unaware of their conversation.

"What about you, is your family in Charleston?" Jason asked.

"No, I grew up traveling from place to place. I was adopted. My adoptive mother hated me, so I spent most of the time traveling with my dad. He was a con artist though, so I learned the tricks of the trade. I'm not proud of it, but you do what you have to. I had a brother. He was abused by my mother. He had a disability and my mother hated that he was different. I took care of him for a while, but he passed away right before I was, I mean I met Anthony," Sam didn't want to tell Jason about the deal with Anthony, especially with Allie sitting with them. Tears started to fill her eyes. She wished Danny was still here and that she could have done more to help him.

"I'm so sorry," Jason said, his blue eyes full of compassion.

"It's not your fault. I survived and that's one reason I want Allie to have everything I didn't," Sam said as she looked away and out the window to try and compose herself when she saw someone she had hoped she wouldn't see for a while. She gasped and Jason, who was already aware that she was upset. Sam could see that walking into the restaurant was Alexis Davis and a young girl. Could it be her sister?

"You're such a great Mom," Jason said as he reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Sam felt comforted by his touch.

Sam and Jason weren't sitting too far from the door, so the hostess led Alexis and a teenage girl right past their table. Sam tensed and Jason could tell something was bothering her. He and Alexis smiled at one another. She was Sonny's lawyer and while he appreciated her defending them, he didn't really have a relationship with Alexis. "That's Sonny's lawyer, isn't it?" Sam asked as they walked past.

"Yes it is," Jason said simply. "Have you met her?"

"I did, yesterday when I met with Sonny, she brought the lease for me to sign," Sam said wanting to tell Jason that Alexis Davis was her birth mother. If there was anyone she trusted with that information, it was him. Again, it was a conversation she didn't want to have in front of Allie.

The waitress brought their food and Sam was thankful for the distraction. While they ate, Allie monopolized most of the conversation talking about how much she loved playing with Josslyn and everything else she could imagine.

"So what do you want your new room to look like?" Jason asked her.

"I want it to be pink and purple," Allie said.

"I guess we'll need to go to the hardware store and get paint for your room," Jason said.

"Wait a minute. First things first. We're looking for a bed, dresser, and maybe a small desk, so that you can do some drawing or even school work when you get older," Sam said. "I promise we'll paint soon," Sam added.

"Can I get a pink bed?" Allie asked.

"I don't think they make pink beds, but we'll look," Jason said. When the waitress brought the bill, Sam offered to pay, but Jason insisted and left a generous tip. They walked out of the restaurant and back onto the busy street as they headed downtown. Allie started walking, but she complained about being tired, so Jason picked her up.

"Thank you," Sam said looking at Jason who was actually carrying Allie on his shoulders.

"Jason's silly mommy, but I can see everything from here," Allie commented.

"See the store with the red, yellow, and blue sign that says "Kid's Furniture?" Jason asked.

"Well I can't read, but I can see a K," Allie said.

"That's where we're going. We're almost there," Jason said.

As they walked, Sam walked beside of Jason who was holding Allie. He had his arms curled up holding her legs. Sam absently put her arm in Jason's as they were walking. As soon as she did, she couldn't believe what she had done. She hoped that Jason didn't think she was being pushy, there was just something about him and walking arm in arm felt right. Neither said a word, but as they arrived at the store, Sam stepped aside as Jason put Allie down and opened the door for her and Sam to enter.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Allie said looking at all the kid friendly furniture in the store.

"I thought it would be a hit," Jason said.

"I can see why," Sam said looking around.

"Can I help you?" the salesman asked as he walked up to them.

Sam started to explain what she was looking for and Jason followed Allie who had started to wander around the store. While Sam was talking, Allie found a display that had pink bedding and she pulled Jason's hand.

"Looks like she found what she wants Dad," the salesman commented as he and Sam walked up to Jason and Allie. Sam realized the salesman thought that Jason was Allie's dad. Jason looked at Sam who shrugged her shoulders, but neither corrected him. He started telling them all about the bed and dressers that Allie had chosen.

"Do you have this model in stock or do we need to special order?" Sam asked. "And are there any desks to go with this?"

Sam found out that the furniture was in stock, but the desk would need to be ordered. "You can pick it up what's in stock tomorrow," he said as he left them to discuss and went to check the computer about ordering the desk. Allie was already eying the accessories such as the small table and chairs and the other furniture that was a little girl's dream.

Sam looked to Jason. "That shouldn't be a problem," Jason said reading her mind.

As the salesman walked away, Sam looked to Jason. "Are you sure, that will be 3 days in a row you've done something for us," Sam said.

"Sam, I love spending time with you and Allie, and if I have to tell you that every day, I will," he said honestly.

"Well good, because we feel the same way," Sam said as she looked into those piercing blue eyes and smiled. Before she realized what was happening, Jason bent down, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him. They passionately kissed as Sam reached up to grasp Jason's neck. The kiss was slow and sensuous and when Jason's tongue begged for entrance, Sam allowed it, both so caught up in the feeling of the moment.

"Eew," they heard Allie say and they pulled away laughing.

"That wasn't the best timing, but all I could think about was what it would feel like to kiss you," Jason said honestly. He hoped he wasn't pushing Sam and that she wasn't upset he didn't wait until they were alone.

"That's all I've been thinking about myself," she said and it was the truth. "The only problem is now all I can think about is kissing you again," she said as she walked away and over to Allie.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sam asked trying to forget about the way Jason's kiss had almost brought her to her knees. She wanted more of him, but she had to cool down, so she chose to focus on getting the furniture and getting out of there.

Jason stood there. It was obvious Sam wanted him too, but why didn't he wait. He couldn't believe he kissed her for the first time in the middle of a kid's furniture store and her daughter had spotted them. He wished he could have controlled himself just a little longer, but she was just irresistible.

Sam tried to focus on paying for the furniture and setting up the pick-up times, but the truth was all she could think about was Jason and that kiss. As they were getting ready to leave the store, Allie spoke up. "Mommy, I have to go potty."

"Honey, can you wait? We're leaving," Sam asked not wanting to ask Jason to wait.

"I saw restrooms back by the customer service desk," Jason said.

"Just give us a few minutes," Sam said as she held her daughter's hand and walked to the back of the store.

While Allie was going to the bathroom, she started talking to Sam. "Mommy I saw you kissing Jason," she said.

Sam took a deep breath. "Well sometimes when grown-ups like each other they kiss," she said hoping Allie would accept her answer.

"Well you used to kiss Daddy on the lips, but you kissed Jason for a long time," she said.

Sam realized her daughter was right. The kiss between her and Jason was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. "That's true, Jason and I did kiss for a while. How would you feel if he and Mommy spent more time together?" Sam asked not wanting to really throw herself into any kind of relationship, but wanting to know how her daughter felt.

"Well as long as Jason spends time with me too, he can kiss you whenever he wants," Allie said.

Sam laughed, "Ok deal. Now let's wash your hands." Sam helped Allie wash her hands and they walked out to find Jason. It was a warm summer night and Jason suggested they go out for snow cones. Allie was thrilled. They walked down to the snow cone stand and Jason helped Allie choose a flavor. He and Sam chose not to get one of the sugary treats. Sam grabbed extra napkins. They found a stone wall near the common area and sat down. Allie was so busy talking that her snow cone was melting and making a mess.

"I'm going to go get more napkins, we've almost used all these," Sam said looking to Jason to see if he minded staying with Allie. He nodded and told her to go on as he sat beside Allie on the wall. While Sam was walking, Jason was talking to Allie about the snow cone when all of a sudden the young girl changed the subject.

"Jason, if you want to kiss my mommy again, it's ok. I think she likes you," Allie said out of the blue.

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked.

"She told me in the baffroom that grow- ups kiss when they like each other," Allie said simply.

"Well I do like your mom and I like you too," Jason said.

"That's good, because I really like you," Allie said as she reach up and gave Jason a hug.

Sam walked back with napkins to find her daughter getting Jason very sticky. "Allie, what are you doing?" Sam asked noticing how Jason now had blue snow cone on his shirt and his neck where her daughter had touched him.

"I was giving Jason a hug. We had a private talk," she said. Sam rolled her eyes wondering what her four year old had told Jason. Then she wiped her daughter off with the napkins and wet wipes she brought back. Allie was standing in front of them and Sam had one wet wipe left.

"You're next," she said looking at Jason playfully.

"That's ok with me," he said.

Sam wiped his neck and his cheeks, then she used the napkins to get the melting snow cone off his black t-shirt. She couldn't help but think about how amazing his skin felt and how rock solid his chest was underneath that t-shirt. She looked into his eyes as she was finished and they stared for a moment.

"I think I got most of it," she said as she turned toward Allie. Sam couldn't believe the things she wanted to do to this man; she had to keep reminding herself that her daughter was less than 3 feet away.

"Thanks," he said as he stood up.

They finished the evening with a slow walk back to the parking deck and Allie fell asleep on the way back to Harborview Towers. Sam was hoping that once they got upstairs Jason would stay for a few minutes since Allie was asleep.

As they rode the elevator up, Jason held a sleeping Allie.

"Jason, we had a wonderful time tonight," Sam said.

"So did I. Sam, there's just something about you and Allie. I feel so different when I'm with you, so happy," he said.

"Jason, would you like to come in for a drink or something?"

"I'd love to," he said.

"Good, I have to put her down, but maybe then we can talk," Sam said.

As they stepped off of the elevator, they found several officers from the PCPD waiting for them.

"Jason Morgan, we'd like to bring you in for questioning on a warehouse shooting," one officer said.

Jason handed Allie to Sam. "Get her inside. Don't worry about me," he said.

"But Jason," she pleaded.

"Call Sonny. Just tell him to call Alexis," Jason said as they took him down the elevator.

Sam stood in the hallway for a moment, unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to go down to the PCPD after Jason, but she had Allie to think about. She went inside and called Sonny about it. To her surprise, Sonny didn't seem as concerned as she thought he should be. Sam was terrified for Jason and she didn't know what to do. She called the one person she thought could help.

"Hello," Carly answered.

"Carly, it's Sam,"

"Hey, how's the new place,"

"It's good. Listen to me and I'll answer your questions later, ok?"

"I'm listening," Carly said.

"Well, we were out with Jason tonight and-"

"That's great Sam, I knew you guys were perfect for each other," she said.

"You said you'd listen. When we got back, the police took him to the police station for questioning about a warehouse shooting. Carly, I'm scared."

"Don't be, this is pretty typical for Jason, considering he's Sonny's main enforcer," Carly explained.

Then it all came back to her, Alexis' comment about the mob and danger. "Wait, Carly, is Sonny a mob boss?"

"I guess you and Jason didn't get that far," Carly said.

"Well we haven't really been alone," she said as she recalled her conversation at dinner and knew there was more Jason wanted to tell her. "So you're telling me that these two generous friends that have helped me are involved in crime and violence?" she asked.

"Sam, it's not what you think. Jason has a heart of gold, he really does." Carly said.

"I have to go Carly. Allie needs a bath and put to bed," Sam said hanging up the phone. She couldn't believe that the man she was falling in love with and starting to trust was involved in crime and violence. It didn't fit his personality. The news Sam had learned made her rethink every decision she had made. Maybe life wasn't going to be so picture perfect in Port Charles after all.

**Ok so some of you may not be happy with that ending, but I think that would be Sam's natural reaction. The question is, what does she do next? I have an idea, but I'll admit I'm not as ahead in writing as I was, so anything can change…please review with your thoughts! I hope to put another chapter up this weekend sometime.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading this story. I am really enjoying writing it, even though I changed my original plan a few times. This chapter is pretty long and I have a lot coming up, so it may be a while before I can post the next chapter, but we'll see. Don't forget to review please! Thanks so much **

Sam dropped the phone and burst into tears. She couldn't believe the news Carly had just shared with her. Sonny was a mob boss and Jason was his enforcer. That job didn't match the Jason she had come to know. He was caring, compassionate, and gentle with her and Allie. She didn't know what to do next. She looked at Allie, peaceful and content on the couch. Sam was glad her daughter had slept heavily for once. She never even flinched with the police officers. Jason had been so gentle with her. The look in his eyes when he went down to the police station was enough to tell Sam there was a story. Yet Jason chose to remain focused on Sam getting Allie inside.

Mob enforcer or not, Jason was a kind and caring man. He had helped her and now she may need to do the same for him. A mob enforcer, did that mean violence surrounding him regularly? Sam sighed, Jason was certainly not Anthony and he made her feel safe, but what if his life did involve danger? Could she subject Allie to that kind of life? Sam was so confused, the tears continued to fall as she sat in the chair and her mind flashed back to every second she and Allie had spent with Jason. From the day at the pier with the dog tutu to the coincidental meeting at the restaurant where they first touched, to dinner at his place, moving, and then the wonderful evening they shared tonight. Then there was that kiss, a kiss that set Sam on fire. She had never wanted anyone the way she wanted Jason and if those damn police officers hadn't been in the hall, she and Jason would be kissing right now. She sighed and decided to put Allie to bed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jason sat in the interrogation room at the PCPD. He was waiting for his attorney, Alexis Davis, but his mind was thinking about Sam. The look in her eyes when the police took him for questioning was one he'd never forget. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so close, so fast. He wanted to tell Sam about the business, he just didn't know how and certainly couldn't tell her in front of Allie. He smiled thinking about how much he enjoyed spending time with that little girl. Sam was right; Allie was starting to get him wrapped around her adorable little finger.

"Jason, it's late. Just tell me, do the police have reason to question you about a warehouse shooting?" Alexis asked as she stormed into the interrogation room.

"Alexis, I don't know what happened, but I wasn't near that warehouse last night," he said.

"Do you have an alibi?" she asked hoping that would put an end to the questioning.

Jason thought for a moment. He did have an alibi. Sam and Allie had come over for dinner, but he wasn't going to get her involved in any of this. "I was at home," he said.

"Was anyone with you? Perhaps Spinelli?" Alexis asked.

"No, he wasn't with me," Jason said.

"Jason, I think I can get you out of here on a technicality. They don't have any evidence, but if somebody framed you or you're not telling me the truth, then you'd better be prepared," Alexis said as she walked out.

Jason sat silent and thought. There was no way he was telling Alexis that Sam and Allie were with him. If the case did go to trial, she would have to testify and that meant the press. That also meant that her ex-husband could find her. There was no way in hell that he would ever let that happen. He promised to protect her and that's exactly what he intended to do. But first, he had to explain everything to her and pray she would understand. He knew that she may decide that he wasn't safe for her and Allie and if that were the case, then he would have to walk away. No matter what, he'd still protect her from that man that hurt her.

"Jason, I came as soon as I could. What happened?" Carly asked as she burst into the interrogation room.

"Carly, how'd you know I was here?" Jason asked.

"Sam called me. She was really scared for you," Carly explained.

Jason sighed and put his head in his hands. Sam had to be terrified.

"But don't worry I told her this was pretty routine," Carly said.

This was getting better and better. "What did you tell her?" Jason asked.

"Just that you have to come into the PCPD a lot. She figured out that you were an enforcer all on her own," Carly said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jax, but you'll have to leave," Dante said walking into the interrogation room.

"Jason, we'll talk later," Carly said walking out. Carly found out from Dante that the police had to release Jason, but their investigation wasn't over and they'd be calling him in again.

Jason thanked Alexis for coming in so late at night and he headed over to see Sonny at Greystone. It was late and he hoped that Sam was sleeping. He planned to go see her first thing in the morning and hoped they could talk, but for now he needed to know what happened in that warehouse.

"Hey Sonny," he said entering the living room.

"So Alexis got you off?" Sonny asked.

"For now, but what happened? Sonny I wasn't in that warehouse," Jason said.

"I know that," Sonny said.

"Then who was?" Jason asked.

"You were busy, so I called on someone else. Don't worry man," Sonny said.

"Sonny I am worried. Your new guy was sloppy and that means the police know it was us," Jason said angrily.

"Jason, all you need is for Sam to say you were together. I know you were."

"No Sonny, we can't risk the press putting her in the paper."

"Jason I warned you not to get too close. We can avoid the press," Sonny said.

Jason wasn't sure what Sonny was saying, but he wasn't thinking clearly. It was almost as if he was trying to lure Sam's ex-husband to Port Charles. It was late and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. "Don't mess with Sam. Leave her out of this," Jason said storming off.

"I warned you to stay away Jason, just follow my orders!" Sonny yelled.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

It was 3 AM by the time Jason arrived back to Harborview Towers. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep, all he could think about was Sam and how she must be feeling. She was finally starting to trust him and then she found out about his work. As he rode up the elevator, Jason cursed himself for not telling her immediately. When he got to the top floor, he stepped off the elevator and looked to the right. The lights were still on inside Sam's apartment. He wondered if he should go in and try and talk with her. He hoped there was nothing wrong. It was so late, but he had to find out.

He walked over to her door and lightly knocked. "Sam, are you and Allie ok?" he asked. He silently prayed that Sam and Allie were safe and vowed to himself that was all that mattered. He'd ask to talk with her, but if she didn't want to, he would have to accept that.

Sam was sitting in the chair worried about Jason. As much as she was shocked to learn that he was a mob enforcer, she was thinking about the caring man she had come to know. Part of her needed to know that he made it home ok that evening. She was sitting up in the chair thinking and waiting to hear the elevator. She must have dosed off a bit because she heard a knock on the door. Relieved to hear Jason's voice, she got up. Then it all came back to her. She remembered what she had learned tonight. She opened the door. "Jason," she said simply.

"I uh- saw your light on. I know it's late, but I had to know you and Allie were safe," Jason said standing in the doorway. Sam was in her sweats and a tank top. Her hair was down, and she looked so sexy. Jason could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"We're fine, but I was worried about you." Sam said.

"Sam, I'd like to talk when you're ready. I know it's late and I'm willing to give you whatever time and space you need, but when you're ready, I want to talk," he said as he looked into her dark brown eyes and saw compassion and understanding rather than anger.

"Jason, I want to talk too, come in," she said as she moved aside and gestured for him to enter.

Jason walked in and sat down on the couch. Sam sat beside him so they were facing one another. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments. "Sam, I am so sorry that you and Allie had to be subjected to the police tonight," he said.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to be, but right now I'm worried about you," Jason said as he inched a little closer to her on the couch.

"I was so worried about you, Jason. Then Carly told me it was pretty routine for you. Jason I had no idea," Sam said looking into his eyes and wanting answers.

"I'm not used to meeting people who don't already know what I do, but that's no excuse. Sam I hope you will forgive me that I didn't have a chance to be upfront with you in front of Allie. I meant what I said. I will protect both of you, no matter what," Jason explained.

"I believe you Jason. We've barely met, yet it's strange. I feel like I know so much about you," Sam said as tears started to stream down her face. "Jason, I trust you and you make me—and Allie—feel safer than we've ever felt," Sam said honestly.

"I feel the same way. There's something about being with you and Allie that makes me happy. I'd like to explain a few things, if you're willing to listen," Jason said.

"I'd like that. Can I get you some coffee?" Sam asked. Jason nodded and she went to the kitchen. A few minutes she returned with two mugs of coffee. "I know you like it black," she said as she handed him one of the mugs smiling.

"That's true. Thank you," he said as he smiled, took the mug and took a sip.

Their eyes met one another and they stared for a moment. Jason was unsure where to start and Sam was wondering what she should say. Finally Jason broke the ice. "Sam, I feel like you were starting to trust me and I let you down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my work and if you decide that you don't want me around you or Allie, then I'll have to accept it. The truth is, I can't really talk about my work," he confessed.

Sam looked at him for a moment. "Jason, you're a professional killer. That's not the man I've gotten to know. You've shown me kindness, caring, compassion, but most of all you've made my daughter and I feel safe. I guess when Carly told me I was shocked," she said.

"Sam, I didn't grow up wanting to be a killer. I told you about my accident."

"Yes, I remember, but I knew there was more to the story," she said.

"Well, I was born Jason Quartermaine and destined to be a great doctor before my accident. My family was really pushing me to remember, but I couldn't. The pressure was too much. Sonny gave me a job and I was good at it, so that's how I got in. Now it's too late to get out," he said. He paused for a moment. "Sam, I understand if you don't want to be around me or if you don't want Allie near me."

"Honestly at first, I wanted to get as far away from you as we could," Sam confessed.

"I understand," he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Jason, wait a minute, even though I was shocked to learn about your profession, I know how you make me feel. And by the way, Allie adores you," she said laughing.

"She is one of a kind. By the way, I don't think you'll ever be able to keep any secrets," he said.

"Oh no, what'd she tell you now?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, really," he said.

"Jason, everybody has a story. I have a past. I wouldn't want people to judge me without knowing me and I'm not going to judge you," she said as she put her coffee mug on the table and rubbed his forearm with her hand.

Jason loved whenever she touched him. "Thank you, so do you still want to go pick up that furniture in a few hours?" he asked.

Sam looked up and yawned. "It's been a long night, maybe the furniture can wait."

"Allie would be very disappointed," he said.

"Don't worry about her, she'll just be happy when we do get it. Is everything ok with you?" Sam asked still wondering what had happened at the PCPD.

"For the record, I did not shoot anyone at a warehouse the other night," Jason said.

"I know that," Sam said confidently.

"How do you know?" he asked as he looked into her eyes and knew that she believed him without question.

"Because the night of the shooting you were with Allie and I," Sam said simply. She had thought about what the police had said and what Carly had told her. She knew Jason couldn't have been in the warehouse. "I'll give a statement to the police," she offered.

"No Sam, you can't do that. I don't want you involved. I told the police and Alexis I was at home that evening, but I never said that anyone was with me," he said.

"Why not, Jason? That would make this so much easier," Sam asked him.

"I can't risk you getting involved. If there's press, Anthony could find you. Sam, I'm prepared to protect you, but I'm not going to lure that animal that hurt you here," he said.

"Jason, you've done so much for me. If you need me to, I'm there for you," she said simply. She had never trusted anyone's words more than his, but she knew Jason would protect her and Allie.

"I don't think it will come to that, there is no evidence." Jason as he leaned closer to her.

Sam could feel her heart beating fast. Jason was within inches of her and he smelled so good. All she could think about was that kiss and how good it felt. She wanted to kiss Jason again so badly that she could taste his lips. Jason lifted his hands and started running his fingers through her hair. It was soft and silky. "Do you know how much I've wanted to do that?" he asked. His fingers moved to the back of her head and he pulled her close. Their lips brushed and he began kissing her softly. Sam tilted her head and felt several sensations as their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle and when he pulled away, Sam wanted more.

"Kiss me again," she whispered.

Without hesitation he pulled her close to him. Their lips met stroke for stroke in a ravenous and passionate kiss that lasted for several moments. Sam couldn't describe everything that she was feeling as she moaned. Finally, they pulled away, both gasping for air. "It feels just like I imagined," he said huskily.

"You've imagined kissing me?" she asked.

"Since the moment I first saw you and Allie at the pier, it's all I've thought about," he said.

"I would have never guessed," Sam said too embarrassed to admit that she had been imagining it too. The kiss was so much better than she had ever dreamed it would be.

"Sam, I'm sorry if I'm overwhelming you or coming on too strong. It's just that I've never felt this comfortable with anyone else," he said. "And that kiss in the furniture store, I couldn't help it then either."

"Don't worry Jason, you amaze me at how you always seem to know exactly what to say or do at exactly the right time," she said. "Including the timing of our kisses," she added.

Jason blushed not knowing what to say. "Woah, it's already past 6," he said looking at his watch.

"Oh my," she said realizing that she and Jason had talked until almost dawn.

"We could go out on your terrace and watch the sunrise," he said standing up.

"Sounds like a great idea," she said as she placed her hand in his and they walked to the terrace. She thought about what had just happened. Kissing Jason had stirred something inside of her she didn't realize existed. She hadn't been with many men in her life, and most of them were for cons. She realized in that moment that she was starting to fall for Jason.

They spent the next hour or so talking on the terrace and watching the sunrise. Sam forgot that she hadn't slept. She enjoyed spending the time with Jason. She told him all about her father and how she grew up running cons. She also admitted that her father gave her to Anthony for a night as a payback for a bet. It made Jason angrier to hear about the hell she'd been through. Sam shared that she was scared Anthony would find her and try to take Allie. Jason assured her that wouldn't happen. It amazed Sam how Jason didn't judge her for her past or ask for more information than she was willing to share. As they sat, Sam's stomach started grumbling. Jason laughed, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving and Allie should be awake any minute," Sam said thinking about her daughter and trying to explain Jason being there.

"Well I don't want Allie confused and I happen to know how to make some amazing scrambled eggs, would you like to bring her over for breakfast?" Jason asked.

"Oh Jason, we couldn't impose," Sam said thinking how much she would really love to accept his offer.

"You wouldn't be imposing. Besides we have to go get Allie's bedroom furniture," Jason said.

"Amazing, huh? All right, but it may be an hour until I can get her up and ready," she said.

"Hey, you're the one whose stomach is growling, not me," he said laughing.

Sam loved seeing him smile. She punched him in the arm playfully. "Ha. You're funny," she said.

Together they stood and walked inside the apartment. Sam walked him to the door. "We'll see you soon," she said as she reached up and stroked his cheek and then gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting," he said as he walked out the door and across the hall. As he walked in the door, he pulled out his phone.

"Spinelli,"

"Yes Stonecold?" he said.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to track down Anthony Monroe, I want to know his every move," Jason said.

"May the Jackal ask why Stonecold requests this information?"

"Just find him. And can you come over here in a few hours?" Jason asked.

"The Jackal will be at your service," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli, not right away, let's say maybe in 3 hours and bring whatever you find," Jason said.

"Will do," Spinelli said as Jason thanked him and ended the call.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sam walked into the bathroom. She looked like hell. She hadn't slept all night. As soon as she talked to Carly she had been worried about Jason. Then she thought about what she would say the next time she saw him. She didn't expect it to be that night, but he showed up. They had talked for a long time and then there was that unbelievable kiss. It had been amazing and she couldn't think about anything else. She decided to take a shower before Allie woke up, knowing she would be full of energy. After Sam got out of the shower, she thought about how drastically things were going to change when she started working. She really did need to take care of some things in less than two weeks.

She walked out of the master bathroom and noticed Allie was still asleep. She went to the closet and chose a pair of capris and a tank top for the day. She and Allie had shopped a little bit, but they would need to do some more or else they'd be wearing the same clothes. Sam sat on the edge of her bed where Allie was sleeping. "Good Morning Sunshine," she said.

Allie opened her eyes and Sam could tell she was not in the best mood. Allie sighed loudly and closed her eyes again.

"Why the frown?" Sam asked.

"I'm just not ready to get up," she said causing Sam to chuckle.

"Cheer up, buttercup," Sam said. "You slept longer than Mommy."

"Yeah, because you didn't sleep. Every time I woke up you weren't here," Allie said.

"Oh baby, why didn't you tell me, I was actually out in the living room," Sam said as Allie crawled into her arms. She didn't realize Allie had woken up in the middle of the night.

"I had a dream," Allie said.

Sam stroked her back. "It must not have been a happy dream," she said.

"Daddy came here," Allie said simply. "And he hurted you," she added.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Daddy isn't going to come here and even if he does, Jason promised to keep us safe," Sam said. "Now, we have a very busy day. Jason invited us over for breakfast."

"Really?" Allie asked with a smile. Sam knew her daughter was falling in love with Jason just like she was.

"There, that's frown's starting to turn upside down. After breakfast we are going to get your furniture. Then this afternoon, we are going to register for school and sign up for dance class," Sam said hoping that their agenda for the day would make Allie smile.

Allie smiled, "That sounds like a good day. Can we go to the park?"

"That may be a possibility, let's get ready," Sam said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. Sam was happy to see Allie smile, but hated that her daughter was thinking about Anthony.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jason had made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. He set the table and was looking forward to Sam and Allie coming over. He felt good about his talk with Sam. He had a feeling that there were some things she still wasn't talking about, but was grateful she trusted him despite his job. He knew that Sonny had told him not to get close, but it was too hard. He questioned whether he was putting Sam and Allie in danger by spending so much time with them. In the end, he wanted to be the one to protect them and keep them safe.

The door burst open and in walked Carly. "Jason, I was so worried about you last night," she said as she came in.

"Carly, I'm fine," Jason said.

"Well, not according to Dante. He's planning to bring you back in for questioning. What's that smell? Are you cooking?" she asked walking into the kitchen. She noticed that Jason had the table in his kitchen set for three. "Are you expecting company?" she asked.

Jason knew he couldn't lie and that the way Carly's mind worked she had probably already figured out exactly what was going on. "Well, yes, I uh, I am taking Sam to pick up some furniture," Jason said.

"That's sweet Jason, you and Sam are perfect for each other. I just love her and Allie is such a doll," Carly started to go on and on.

"Carly, relax. I needed to eat and so did Sam and Allie, so we're eating together," he said simply.

"Since when do you have fresh strawberries for breakfast?" Carly asked sarcastically. "Have you talked to Sam since last night?" Carly asked knowing how upsetting the news of Jason's job had been on Sam.

"What do you need Carly, Sam will be here any minute and I don't want her to feel awkward because you're here," Jason said as he was starting to lose his patience with Carly quickly. That never happened. It must have been because he was so eager to see Sam again.

"Jason, I'm here to check on you and I was going to go across the hall and talk to Sam about you. She was upset last night and I don't want her to have any hard feelings about you or your job," Carly said.

"Don't worry about me. Aren't you supposed to be going to see Sonny today?" He asked.

"Yes, we're having lunch, but I'm not backing down. Morgan is safer without him," she said.

"Carly, you're such a hypocrite. How can you say that Sam and Allie can be around me and be safe, yet deny Sonny the chance to see Morgan," Jason asked starting to really consider the potential danger he could bring to Sam. Sure, he could be a friend and help, but if he and Sam were going to have a relationship, it was going to be different.

"That's easy Jason, you're nothing like Sonny," Carly said as they heard a knock on the door and looked at one another.

"That's her. Please go," Jason pleaded as he walked over and opened the door.

"Hello again," Sam said as Jason opened the door. He looked at her standing there holding Allie's hand and once again was struck by how beautiful she was. He wanted to reach down and crush his lips to hers as he ran his fingers through her hair, which happened to be down today.

"Hey. Good Morning Allie," he said.

Sam squeezed Allie's hand. "Good Morning Jason, thank you for inviting us," the little girl said.

"Good Morning Sam, Good Morning Allie," Carly said walking out of the kitchen.

Sam's eyes got big. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Jason, she didn't want everyone in Port Charles to know just yet. "Hey Carly," she said with a friendly smile.

"So are you getting settled in across the hall?" Carly asked.

"Yes, we are, is Josslyn here too?" Allie asked with a smile.

"No, she's with Mercedes today, sorry sweetie," Carly said looking into Allie's eyes.

"Allie, why don't you come help me get breakfast ready? Carly has to leave soon and she may want to talk to your mommy," Jason said as he lifted the little girl up into his arms and walked into the kitchen.

Sam smiled. Allie looked so comfortable in Jason's arms. "Carly, this isn't what you think. Jason is just being kind to us," she said.

"So you got over the news from last night?" Carly asked.

"Jason's been a great friend to me. I've gotten to know him and everything I know tells me he's a good man. It doesn't matter to me what he does," Sam said.

"Good, because I think he likes you. He never smiles, but this morning as soon as you got here, he had a huge grin plastered across his face. And he is so good with Allie. Sam, you and Jason would make the perfect couple," Carly said.

"Whoah slow down," Sam said. She had thought about her and Jason as more than friends, of course the physical attraction was there, but she wanted this to be very slow. She had a lot to take care of before a relationship with any man. "Jason and I are just really good friends. He's helping me pick up Allie's bedroom furniture today," Sam explained.

"I just know what I see and my best friend has never smiled as much as he did in the five minutes he was with you just now," Carly said.

Sam thought for a minute. One of the first things she had noticed about Jason after his piercing blue eyes was his gorgeous smile; she could hardly believe what Carly was saying about Jason. "Hey, not to change the subject, but Josslyn is going to Port Charles Academy next year, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, is that where you're thinking of enrolling Allie?" Carly asked.

"I'm going to try, but there is probably a waiting list," Sam said with a frown.

"Well, I can call them and tell them we have daycare issues," Carly suggested.

"I'll let you know. We're going to visit today and I'll be in touch. I'm also going to enroll her in the Jazz, Tap, and Ballet dance class with Josslyn," Sam said.

"Oh, that'd be great for Mercedes, she can take them together," Carly said.

"Ok, I'll let you know," Sam said realizing that she was going to be working soon and her daughter would be spending most of the day with someone other than her, it made her a little sad. She knew that she had to stand on her own two feet and that meant working.

"Jason said it's time to eat," Allie announced as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget the other part," Jason echoed from the kitchen.

"And Carly, you're supposed to leave," Allie said.

"Allison, that is not polite," Sam said shocked that Jason had gotten her daughter to ask Carly to leave. She realized that Allie was as mesmerized by Jason as she was.

"I get the hint. Enjoy your day and let me know about school," Carly said as she hugged Sam and left.

Sam turned to her daughter. "Did you help Jason with breakfast?" she asked.

"A little bit. We had to make the toast and I got to push the button," she said obviously proud of herself. "I'm hungry, come on," she said pulling Sam by the arm into the kitchen.

"Ok, but remember your manners," Sam said as she was walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about Carly," Jason said as soon as he saw Sam.

"Carly's been a great friend to me. It's no big deal," Sam said.

Jason was a perfect gentleman. He was also a fabulous cook. She enjoyed the meal and the company. Allie was smiling as she told Sam and Jason all about her favorite foods. When they were finished, Jason drove them to the furniture store where they picked up Allie's bedroom furniture, which needed to be assembled. Jason offered to put it together while Sam ran her errands for the day. Once again, Sam was thankful for Jason's help and she and Allie left Jason to work on the furniture.

Jason stood in the middle of his penthouse looking at the pieces to the bed and dresser when he heard a knock on the door.

"Gracious greetings, Stonecold," Spinelli said.

"Hey Spinelli," he said as he gestured for Spinelli to enter.

"Woah, Stonecold looks a little occupied at the moment, what may I ask is this?" Spinelli said as he noticed all of the pieces of the furniture on the floor.

Jason laughed, "I'm helping Sam, the woman who moved in across the hall, put some furniture together for he daughter."

"How sweet, Stonecold," Spinelli said. "Would you like to take a break while the Jackal shares what he's found on Anthony Monroe?"

"Yeah, what do you have?" Jason asked walking over and sitting on the couch with Spinelli.

"Well it appears Anthony Monroe has been regularly working at his company and he's still in Charleston. His phone records indicate several attempts to call Sam's cell phone and calls to a particular number."

Jason nodded. "Who's number?"

"Well that I don't know, but a check on Samantha McCall's phone records show that number has called Sam," Spinelli explained.

"So what you're saying is Anthony tried to contact Sam. He has also called another number and that person has called Sam on several occasions." Jason said trying to make sense of it.

"Do you know if Samantha has had any contact with friends or acquaintances in Charleston?" Spinelli asked.

"I don't think so," Jason said.

"Perhaps, Stonecold should discuss the findings with Samantha. One call to Charleston and I think her husband could find her,"

"Thanks Spinelli. I don't want to scare Sam, but I'll figure this out," he said.

After Spinelli left, Jason called Bernie and was able to get a contact to watch Anthony in Charleston. It made Jason angry just to think about what that man had done to Sam. At breakfast Allie told him she had a bad dream about her Dad. He hated the fact that the adorable little girl had to think about such things. He was going to make Anthony pay one way or another; he just had to figure out how he could leave Sam.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As Sam drove back to Harborview towers, she smiled, proud of herself. In a few short hours, she had successfully enrolled Allie at school. It was a safe school with small class sizes and great programming. There was a waiting list for kindergarten, but as soon as Sam mentioned Carly Jax's name, the Principal was able to make an exception. Allison was very excited to be starting school in a few weeks with Josslyn. After they left the school, they went down to the dance studio where Sam signed Allie up for a Tap, Jazz, and Ballet combination class. Allie also managed to talk Sam into a Gymnastics class, so she would be dancing two days a week starting the next month.

"Mommy, you said we could go to the park," Allie said.

"I think I remember saying it was a possibility," Sam said realizing her daughter had twisted her words around. "Allie, I don't think it's fair that we're going to the park while Jason is putting your furniture together," Sam said not wanting to be doing something fun while Jason was doing something for her that she imagined was not a lot of fun.

"But Mommy, Jason's nice and he would want me to play outside," Allie reasoned.

Sam switched the blinker and turned toward the park. "All right Allie, 15 minutes at the park. But tonight, we're inviting Jason over for dinner to thank him for putting your furniture together," Sam said.

"All right," Allie cheered from the back seat.

When they arrived at the park, Sam noticed it wasn't very crowded. She took Allie over to the swings and started pushing her back and forth.

"Higher, mommy," the little girl called. She was having a blast on the swings. After the swings, Allie asked Sam to watch her go down the slide. Then they went to the jungle gym and Allie showed off some of her gymnastics moves.

"Wow, you're pretty good," Sam said.

"Just wait until I take gymnastics," Allie called out and Sam smiled. She knew Allie was looking forward to all of the things coming up. She was happy to see that her little girl was happy. She didn't notice that behind a bush, somebody was watching them and snapping lots of photographs.

When she got back into her car, she noticed she had a voicemail on her new cell phone. As she listened to it, she trembled. It was from Anthony, "I hope our little girl enjoyed the slide and the swings. I can't wait to see what she learns in Gymnastics class. Come home," and the call was ended. Sam was terrified. How did Anthony know where she was and exactly what she and Allie had been doing. She carefully looked around to see if they were being followed. Sam didn't notice a tail, but she hadn't noticed one before either. Just to be safe, she took a detour to get back to her apartment. When they arrived back to Harborview Towers, Sam quickly got Allie out of the car and into the building. She asked the guard downstairs to be very aware of anyone strange lurking around. As they rode the elevator up to their floor, Sam's hands were trembling. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Allie asked.

Sam looked into her daughter's brown eyes. "Nothing sweetie, I'm just exhausted," she said lying to her daughter. As soon as they got to their floor, Sam turned left instead of right.

"Why are we going to Jason's?" Allie asked.

"I want to see how he's doing with your furniture and invite him for dinner," she said simply not wanting to tell her little girl that she was afraid someone may be inside their penthouse. Sam knocked.

Jason answered the door. "Hello again," he said noticing something was off about Sam.

"Hi Jason, may we come in?" she asked.

"Of course," Jason said gesturing them inside and noticing that Sam was looking around in the hallway. He knew that something was bothering her, but decided to distract Allie first. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was great. We went to my new school, signed up for dance, and went to the park. It was a quick trip to the park since Mommy wanted to come back to help you with the furniture," Allie said and Jason chuckled at her honestly. He was falling in love with that little girl.

"Allie, you got kind of dirty at the park. Jason, can she use the bathroom to wash her hands?" Sam asked.

"Sure. She knows where it is," he said pointing to the stairs.

"Ok, Allie, go wash your hands, please," Sam said.

As soon as Allie was up the stairs, Sam turned to Jason and tears started falling down her face. When Jason noticed her face, he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sam stepped back for a moment. "He found us," she said. "Allie has no idea," she added quickly.

"What? How?" Jason asked as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair.

"All done," Allie announced coming down the stairs. Sam quickly stepped out of Jason's embrace and turned to face the fireplace as she prayed her little girl wouldn't see her crying.

"Hey Allie, I have something I want to show you, but it's in the kitchen," Jason said as he took her hand and walked out into the kitchen. On the counter, he had some paint samples.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I picked these out today. I thought you may want to pick some paint. I'll paint your room," Jason explained.

"Wow! That's cool," she said looking at the shades of pink and purple Jason had given her to choose from.

"You take a peek, I'm going to talk to your mommy for a minute. Would you like a snack?" Jason asked.

"Yes, please." Allie said.

Jason set her up at the table with some cookies and juice and a whole book full of paint samples hoping that would occupy her long enough for him to get some details from Sam.

"We'll be in the living room," Jason said.

Jason walked back out to Sam who was sitting on the couch. "Thanks for giving her something to do," she said as he sat down beside her.

"Ok, let's start at the top. What happened today?" Jason asked.

"Not a lot out of the ordinary. I didn't see a tail, I mean I think I'd be able to spot a tail anywhere," she said. "First we ran errands. Then we went to the park and when I got in the car, this is what I found," she said as she handed her phone with the voice mail to Jason.

Jason listened to the message from Anthony. _**"I hope our little girl enjoyed the slide and the swings. I can't wait to see what she learns in Gymnastics class. Come home." **_Jason couldn't help clenching his fists at the anger he felt for this monster that was terrorizing Sam. She didn't deserve it and he vowed that he would make him pay.

"Jason, I didn't want to go into our apartment. I know this sounds silly, but will you check it out?" she asked as her dark brown eyes pleaded for him to make her feel safe.

"It's not silly, I'm glad you came over here. I'm going to go check it out. Then I'm going to put extra guards outside your door and I'm here for whatever you need," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks," she said. "It looks like you've been busy today," she said looking at the furniture that looked almost assembled.

"Yes, I've been working at it off and on all day. I think it will be ready to take over soon," he said.

"Thanks Jason, I don't know what we'd do without you," she said as he stood up.

"All right, stay put," he said locking the door to go check her apartment.

"I'm going to go check on Allie," Sam said walking toward the kitchen.

An hour later, after a thorough check of Sam's apartment and conversations with the guards, Jason returned to find Sam lying on his couch sound asleep from pure exhaustion. Allie was lying on top of her and they looked very peaceful. He didn't want to wake her, so he walked up and took the paint samples out of Sam's hand and put them on the coffee table. Then he took his hand and brushed some stray hairs from her face behind her ear. She was gorgeous and he hated that someone was hurting her. He swore that no matter what, he would protect Sam and Allie.

**Ok I know it was long, but I hope you liked it. Please review to let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next update. Once again, many thanks to all for reading. I love reading your reviews, please tell me what you think (good, bad, etc.). It may be a while until I can update again…but I may be able to squeeze one more quick one in before I am away from the computer.**

It had been four weeks since Sam had received that threatening voice mail from Anthony. After Jason had triple checked her apartment and increased security and guards, she had felt somewhat better. Jason spent as much time as he could with Sam and Allie, but when he wasn't with them, he called to check on her frequently. Sam didn't mind Jason being overprotective or the guards behind them 24/7. It actually touched her to know Jason cared. They were becoming closer each and every day. Jason, Sam, and Allie had gone out to dinner, on long walks, to the park, and just enjoyed spending time doing everyday things. Jason had even gotten the paint and spent two days painting Allie's room, which Sam told Allie they owed him for big time.

The first day that she had gone to work at the Metro Court had been one of the roughest in her life. It was the first time she had left Allie for an entire day and it was the first time leaving her since she arrived in Port Charles. Jason had arranged for guards to follow Mercedes too. Allie loved the time with Josslyn and Sam ended up being happy about having some time with adults at work. They were settling in nicely to their new routine and their new life, but there was always that black cloud hanging over them named Anthony Monroe. Sam had been in contact with her lawyer and he was refusing to sign the divorce papers claiming Sam left with his child. Sam thought it strange that he made no attempts to see his child. She hoped and prayed he wouldn't. They had no idea how Anthony found them, but Jason was spending all his spare time figuring it out.

Carly had been a great boss. She was tough, but Sam had learned quickly and Carly was very understanding about Sam wanting to put Allie first. Sam discovered quickly that the only bad part about working for Carly was that she always wanted to know exactly what was going on with her and Jason. Sam maintained her "he's just a good friend," which is exactly what Jason told Carly, but both Sam and Jason knew Carly wasn't buying it and neither of them knew how much longer they could deny it themselves. That particular afternoon, Sam was very excited because she had the next two days off. On her first day off, she would spend the entire day with Allie. Then the day after that was Allie's first day of school and Sam had planned to be the one to drop her off and pick her up. She couldn't believe her baby was going to kindergarten. They had shopped for her school uniform and supplies and it made Sam teary just thinking about her baby girl being independent, but Allie was more than ready. As Sam stepped out of the office near the lobby and said goodbye to her co-workers, she found Sonny waiting in the lobby for her.

"Mr. Corinthos, nice to see you," she said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, Sam I just wanted to talk, do you mind if we went up to the restaurant?" he asked.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind, but I have to pick Allie up from gymnastics," she said.

"Well, I let Max off for the afternoon, so why don't I give you a ride," he said.

"Ok, thanks. Does Jason know about the change of plans? He's been pretty edgy lately and I don't want him to worry." Sam said as she thought about Jason and how he had to know exactly where she was all the time. With anyone else, she probably would have put up a fight, but for some reason she didn't care that Jason was so overprotective.

" Jason knows I was coming to see you and that I was going to escort you home. Milo's with Allie, right?" Sonny asked and Sam wondered how he knew which guard was with Allie.

"Yes sir, but Allie doesn't know that. I'm trying not to scare her," she said as they walked out to the car.

"That's why I'm here. I know how Allie feels. You feel so helpless that you just want to curl up into a ball and hide from the rest of the world until it's over. And when it is, knowing that you couldn't do anything to change what happened," he said.

"I know, this is hard for her," Sam said, "But I really think that getting away from Anthony and getting her focused on other things is good," she said looking at Sonny. "She loves dance and gymnastics and she'll be starting school tomorrow," Sam said as the reality set in and she started to tear up.

"I know, but Sam what worries me is that monster is still out there," he said. "And every time I think about what he did to you and how it made that little girl feel, I want to kill him with my bare hands," he confessed.

"Sonny, trust me, I've wanted to do the exact same thing. He's too powerful and well known, there's too much at stake," Sam said.

"Look, I wanted him taken care of when we first tracked him down, but Jason's afraid to leave you," Sonny said.

Sam couldn't believe what she had heard. Sonny and Jason had discussed killing Anthony and according to Sonny Jason wouldn't do it because of her. Sam wondered why Sonny was having this conversation with her and not Jason.

"Sonny, all due respect, you've been wonderful to me and I know that you know exactly what Allie and I have gone through, but why isn't Jason telling me this?" Sam asked.

"Jason is a good guy. He doesn't want to do anything that may upset you, but he also doesn't want to leave you vulnerable. All you have to do is tell him you want Anthony stopped and he'll do it," Sonny said. "Just think about what I've said, ok?"

"Thanks for the insight. I'll think about it," she said noticing they had arrived at the dance studio. "I have to get Allie, but I'll be right back."

Sam went into the studio and saw Milo out of the corner of her eye. She gave him a wink to make sure he knew where she was. Sam watched from outside the studio as the class was just finishing up. She was so proud of her little girl. Allie had learned so much in such a short amount of time. She had already learned how to do a forward roll, a backward roll, the parallel bars, the balance beam, floor exercises, and tumbling exercises. Sam proudly watched as they were working on a front walkover. Sam thought for a moment about their life in Charleston. There was no way Anthony would have allowed Sam to take Allie to a class like this. Sam knew she had made the best decision. She was brought out of her thoughts quickly.

"Mommy," Allie said rushing out of the studio and into Sam's arms.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you today," she said.

"Missed you more," Allie countered.

"Well, guess what? Tomorrow and the day after that I have off, so I'll get to spend all day tomorrow with you and then the next day you get to go to school," Sam said as she hugged Allie and picked up her dance bag and put it over her shoulder.

As Sam stood up and held Allie's hand, Allie said something that made Sam think. "Actually mommy, tomorrow it's not going to be just you and me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you, it's supposed to be a secret," she said.

Sam wasn't sure what Allie was talking about, but she thought maybe Allie and Josslyn had something planned and that's why Carly had given her the day off. When they got into the car, Allie was very polite to Sonny as he drove them home. He made sure they were safely in the building before he left. When Sam got up to the top floor, she greeted the guard and walked into the apartment. She dialed a familiar number. "We're home," she said as Jason answered.

"Good. Why did Sonny drive you instead of Max?" Jason asked.

"He wanted to have a heart to heart, I'll tell you later," Sam said realizing Allie was listening to every word.

"Let me guess, ears are in the room," Jason said.

"You guessed correctly," she informed him. Jason had really gotten to know Allie.

"Hey Sam, about tonight, I'm really sorry to do this, but I have to work, so I'm not going to be able to come over for dinner, but hopefully I can stop by later," he said.

"Well, that's a bummer," she said. "I know Allie will be disappointed, but try and stop by later." Allie wasn't the only one to be disappointed; Sam was actually looking forward to making dinner for Jason.

"Ok. Stay safe and call if you need me," Jason said ending the call.

He thought about how naturally he wanted to say _I love you_ to Sam, but he didn't know if she was ready for that yet. Spending the last few weeks with her and Allie had been incredible. He knew that she was probably spending time with him because it kept her from thinking about Anthony and she knew that he could keep her safe. However, part of Jason wanted to believe that Sam was enjoying it as much as he was. Sonny knew that Jason was falling for her. Even though at first Sonny didn't want Jason to get too close, Jason now realized that was because Sonny wanted Jason to respect what she had been through. Once Sonny saw them together, he admitted to Jason that Sam was perfect for his best friend. Even though they were spending a lot of time together, most of it was spent with all three of them, which Jason didn't mind. Sam was a little more reluctant to hold his hand or kiss him with Allie around, which Jason completely understood. He just wanted her more than anything.

They hadn't heard from Anthony, but they were having him followed. Jason knew that he was still in Charleston and even though Anthony knew Sam was in Port Charles, he hadn't made an attempt to come to town. They had assumed that someone was following Sam the day Anthony found out about the park, but none of the guards had spotted a tail for weeks. Sonny had wanted Jason to go to Charleston and take care of Anthony, but Jason was reluctant to leave Sam. Jason also feared that Sam would regret him killing Allie's father. He wanted to talk to Sam about it, but the right moment never seemed to arise. Tonight Sonny was sending him out on a job. He was a little disappointed, because Sam was making him dinner at her place and she had insinuated that after Allie was asleep they'd have the evening to themselves. She had asked him to come by after work and he hoped he would be able to do that.

Sam had planned to make crabcakes since Jason had shared that he loved seafood. Since she was working all day, she had prepared most of the food ahead of time and now Jason had to work.

"Mommy, when is Jason coming?" Allie asked walking into the kitchen as Sam stared into her refrigerator at the food she had prepared. She knew that she could freeze the crabcakes and invite Jason over another night.

"Allie, Jason just told me on the phone he has to work tonight, so I guess it's just you, me, and these chicken tenders," Sam said as she closed the refrigerator. "We'll just have to see if Jason can come over another night."

"We'll see him tomorrow, Mommy," Allison said looking at Sam with a grin.

"What are you talking about Allie?"

"Mommy, it's a secret and I shouldn't of said anything," the little girl said.

"Allie, who are you keeping this secret with?" Sam asked curiously.

"Carly," she said simply.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tell me more about this secret,"

"Well, act surprised tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, I will," Sam said unsure of what Carly had planned and how she convinced Allie to go along with it. For once Sam was thankful that he daughter had a big mouth.

"Tomorrow Aunt Carly is going to ask us and Jason to go to the pier for ice cream," Allie said. "Then me and Josslyn are going to ask Jason if we can go out on his boat. Carly has to go back to work, so me and Josslyn are supposed to play so you and Jason get some alone time on the boat," Allie said with a smile.

"Woah," Sam said as the idea sank in. She couldn't believe that Carly and her daughter were setting them up. Then she wondered if now that she knew she should tell Jason.

"Mommy you love boats," Allie said simply. "And I love boats," she said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Allie, it sounds like fun, but we probably could have asked Jason to take us out on his boat," Sam explained. "It is not polite to set people up by being dishonest," she added worried that Allie was spending a bit too much time with Carly.

"Ok Mommy, but please don't say anything. I don't want Carly to know I didn't keep the secret," Allie said.

Sam laughed. "You can't keep secrets," she said simply. "But I love you anyway," she added tickling her.

Sam's phone rang. She answered. "Hello,"

"Hey Sam, it's Carly. I know tomorrow is your last day with Allie, but I was wondering if you could meet Joss and I at the pier for ice cream around 1:00?"

"Sure Carly, we'd be happy to meet you," Sam said as she decided to let Carly's little plan play out.

"Hey, not that I think you mind, but I'm asking Jason too, so maybe you guys can ride together. Thanks, see you tomorrow," she said ending the call before Sam could object.

Later that evening after Sam had tucked Allie into bed and read her several stories, they were talking. "I can't believe that you are starting school soon," Sam said as she kissed Allie on the forehead.

"Mommy, I am almost 5," Allie said.

"I know silly, I remember the day you were born. It was the best day of my life," she said smiling as she remembered the moment they place Allie in her arms.

"Was Daddy happy too?" Allie asked.

"Oh baby, he was thrilled," Sam said remembering that Anthony had been happy about the idea of being a father. She assumed that the idea of being a father still appealed to him, he just didn't want to do any of the things that fathers did.

"Then why did he always get so mad?" Allie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know this. It wasn't my fault and it certainly wasn't your fault," she said as she kissed Allie's cheek.

"Do you think I'll ever have another Daddy?" Allie asked.

Allie's question caught her off guard and Sam had no idea how to respond. "Well nobody really knows what's going to happen in the future sweetheart. While, I don't know about that, I do know that you'll always have a mommy that loves you more than anything in the world," she said as she kissed Allie and stood up to leave the room. "Sleep tight baby girl."

"I love you Mommy," Allie said.

"I love you too. Good night," Sam said as she turned out the light. "And try to sleep in tomorrow," Sam added as she walked out of the room.

When Sam walked out of Allie's room, she could feel her eyes starting to water. She knew exactly how Allie felt. As much as Allie wanted a father, Sam longed for a mother. She had never wanted her daughter to ever feel empty, which is why she agreed to marry Anthony in the first place, so Allie would have a loving mother and a father. In the end, Sam realized that Anthony couldn't be a loving father, so she decided a loving mother would have to do, but what if someday her little girl actually would have two parents who loved her. Sam thought for a moment and she pictured exactly what that would look like. Then, Sam went to the closet and pulled out her file folder with information from the private investigator. She started looking at all of the information on Alexis Davis. It was time that her mother knew the truth. While Allie was at school, she would go and see Alexis and tell her she had a daughter and a granddaughter. She prayed that Alexis took the news well. Depending on her reaction, would determine how or if Sam told Allie.

There was a light knock on her door and Sam knew who it was. She checked the peephole and saw Max standing outside with Jason. She opened the door smiling at him. "Well hello," she said as she noticed the familiar black tee that covered his hard body and well-sculpted chest. His manly scent was such a nice touch too.

"Hey Sam," Jason said as he looked at her. Even in her most comfortable yoga pants and tank top, she was breathtaking. Jason immediately noticed her thick dark hair that was down around her shoulders and he wanted to run his fingers through it.

"Come in, this is a nice surprise," she said as she bit her bottom lip. She wasn't expecting Jason this soon if he came at all.

"Well I told you I would stop by," he said as he stood inside the door looking around.

Sam noticed Jason looking around, "Can I help you find something?"

"I was just looking to see if the little munchkin was awake. I tried to get here early for her," he said.

Sam was touched that Jason was always thinking about her daughter. "That's so nice. I know she'll be disappointed when she finds out she missed you. She's actually been in bed for about 30 minutes. I hope she sleeps in tomorrow morning."

Jason laughed, "That's unlikely."

"I know, but it is her last day before she goes to school," Sam said as she walked further into the living room and realized she had the files on Alexis still on the coffee table. She quickly put them into a pile and left them on the table. "Sit down, can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"Do you have any beer?" he asked.

"Not only do I happen to have beer, but I happen to have the kind you like," Sam said remembering how Allie recognized it as 'Jason's beer' when she brought it home.

"Then, I'll take a beer," he said.

"I'll be right back," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Jason said as he wondered about the files sitting on Sam's coffee table. He looked at the pile, but decided it wasn't any of his business. He knew Sam trusted him and if there was something she wanted him to know, then she would tell him. He did happen to see the name Alexis Davidovitch on the file. He thought for a moment about where he had heard that name. Then it came to him, Alexis Davidovitch was really Alexis Davis. He wondered why Sam had information on Alexis. Then he thought that perhaps she was filing for custody of Allie or Alexis was helping with the divorce.

"Ok, a cold beer," Sam said as she handed it to Jason. For a moment their hands brushed and each looked at the other in the most intimate way, almost as if they were burning the touch into their minds.

"Thanks, and again I'm sorry about dinner," he said.

"No problem," she said as she sat down on the sofa with some space in between them. "Besides, that just means you'll have to take a rain check."

"I'd be happy to," he said as he looked deep into her eyes. "So, how was your day? Anything out of the ordinary?" he asked her the same question every night.

"No, it was pretty routine. Although, Sonny did meet me after work and he wanted to go up to the restaurant, but I had to pick up Allie from gymnastics," she explained.

Jason really wanted to know about Sonny, but decided to ask about Allie first. "So how's gymnastics going?"

"Oh God Jason, she absolutely loves gymnastics and the dance class she is in with Josslyn. I knew she would. She's such a natural," Sam said as she started rambling about her daughter.

"I'm so glad she's happy," Jason said.

"Me too, it feels good to see her smile," Sam said.

"And I like seeing both of you smile," he said noticing that Sam had seemed a little distracted since he had arrived and he wondered if it had anything to do with the file on her coffee table.

"Thanks," she said.

"Now about Sonny," Jason started.

"Yes, Sonny. Well, he started by telling me he knows how Allie feels and he explained that Anthony is a monster. Jason, he said he wanted you to uh, to uh to take care of him," she said unsure of how Jason and Sonny referred to killing people in conversation.

"Sam, there's nothing I want more than to destroy that animal who hurt you and that's exactly what Sonny wants. It's not ok for him to treat you the way he did, but what makes me think about it is that I don't know what you want," Jason said.

Sam thought for a moment. If Anthony had ever laid a hand on Allie, she would have killed him herself. He was most likely still watching her, though they didn't know how. She was also concerned that he would come after Allie, but she didn't want to ask Jason to do such a thing just for her. He also hadn't threatened her recently. "Jason, I could never ask you to do such a thing," she said simply afraid to be the person to decide if another person, even Anthony lived or died. Sure, Sam had run a lot of cons with her father, but killing someone or planning to kill someone was completely different.

"Sam, I want you to feel safe. Just tell me what will make you feel safe. I'll do it," he said.

"Jason, you make me feel safe," she said as she looked into his eyes and he moved closer to her on the couch. Jason reached out and touched her beautiful, silky hair and pulled her to him. He devoured her lips with his ravenously. He couldn't get enough of her. Sam gave into the passion of the kiss and put her hands behind his head and through his short, spiky hair. When Jason's tongue begged for entrance, she happily obliged and the kiss continued for several moments until they were breathless.

"Wow," he said looking at her and placing his hand on her thigh.

"That was amazing," she said as she smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"Sam, I'd do anything for you and that little girl, just tell me what you want," he said as his cell phone rang.

Sam was thankful for the ring of his cell phone, because when Jason told her to tell him what she wanted the only words that came to mind were that she wanted him. She would have asked Jason to take her right there on the couch, she felt herself growing warm inside just thinking about it. As Jason was talking to who apparently was Carly, she noticed how much he wanted her too by looking at the bulge in his jeans. She couldn't think about Jason sexually, he was a good friend and Allie was sleeping upstairs. She shook her head to get the thoughts of her and Jason making love out of it.

Jason hung up the phone. "That was Carly," he said. "Apparently Josslyn wants to spend the afternoon with me and Ally at the pier. We're supposed to meet for ice cream."

"Yeah, that's what Carly told me too," Sam said.

"But you think something's up," he said.

She couldn't believe how well he could read her facial expressions. "I don't think Jason, I know," she said.

Jason was concerned for Sam's safety. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, my lovely daughter who can't keep a secret to save her life told me all about it," Sam said. Jason was laughing. He knew Allie told Sam everything. "In her words, Josslyn and Allie are supposed to ask you to take them on your boat. Then Carly is going to head to work. Then Allie and Josslyn are supposed to play so that you and I have some alone time," she said.

"Wow! Carly never ceases to amaze me. I'll talk to her," he said as he thought about how nice it would be to get Sam, Allie, and even Josslyn out and to spend some time on the boat.

"No, Jason wait- spending an afternoon with you and the girls on a boat is not the end of the world. I think it'll be fun, so let's play along," she said as she grabbed his arm and felt his strong muscles.

Jason looked at her. If she only knew what she was doing to him. "All right, but seriously Sam, I'm here for you and if anything ever makes you feel uncomfortable, you just have to say so," he said.

"All right," she said as she looked at the file on the coffee table. She really wanted to tell Jason about Alexis. She knew she could trust him and thinking about her, Jason, and Allie on the boat made her think about how deeply she was falling for this man and how much she trusted him.

"So, I'll pick you and Allie up tomorrow and we'll give the guards the afternoon off," Jason said.

Sam nodded. "Ok," she said simply with a long face and again Jason thought something may be wrong.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. "I got the feeling you were in the middle of something when I came in."

Sam thought; she was actually in the middle of making one of the biggest decisions in her life. She wondered if she should tell her mother that she had a daughter. "I was in the middle of thinking about something," she said.

"What's that?" Jason asked curious.

"This," she said picking up the file.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's information on my biological mother," Sam said.

"What?" he asked.

"You know Sonny's lawyer, Alexis Davis? Well the reason Allie and I chose Port Charles is because she is my biological mother," Sam said.

"Alexis Davis is your biological mother, are you sure?" he asked.

"When things were getting bad with Anthony and after my brother died, I found out that I had been adopted. I hired a private investigator to look into where I was born and find my biological mother. He believes that it's Alexis. I was planning to leave Anthony before that night and Port Charles was my destination. Things didn't work out according to plan, but hey we made it. Jason, I met Alexis when I signed the lease for this place and I've been afraid to tell her she's my mother. She wasn't what I expected and I'm not sure what her reaction will be," she said as she finally took a breath and waited for Jason to say something.

"Alexis is your mother?" he asked again realizing that Sam had family in Port Charles.

Sam slowly shook her head yes. She had hoped Jason would say more, but knew he was a man of few words. "After I met her, I was a little um- should we say, saddened? She wasn't the warm and fuzzy person I expected or had dreamt of since the moment I realized the people who raised me weren't my parents. And while I've been thinking about telling her, I also had to think about Allie and protecting her. But Jason, she asked me something tonight that made me realize something," Sam said vaguely not sure she could share all her feelings with Jason.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Allie and I were talking about how she's going to be 5 soon and I said I knew that and how much I remembered the day she was born. Jason, when they placed her in my arms, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She asked me if Anthony was happy too. He was. I think he had an allusion of being a good father or at least looking like one. Anyway, Allie asked me if she'd ever have another Daddy," Sam paused trying to compose herself.

Jason could feel his eyes moistening. "That must have been so hard on you," He said as he stared into her brown eyes.

"I didn't know how to answer that," she said.

"What did you say?" Jason asked as he pictured himself in the future with Sam and Allie.

"Well, I told her that I didn't know about the future, but that I would always love her. Jason when I walked out of her bedroom, I realized that I know exactly how she feels. I want a mother in my life just as much as she wants a father," Sam said as Jason pulled her into a hug. She placed her head on his chest and cried into his shirt.

"Shh, we'll figure this out, I promise," he said.

After several moments of no sounds except the beating of Jason's heart in her ear, Sam pulled away and looked into those piercing blue eyes. "Jason, I want to go see Alexis, but I am not telling Allie until I know exactly how Alexis feels," she said.

"All right, I am here for you. I can go with you or whatever," he said.

"Just stay with me now," she said as she lay her head on his chest and he put his arm around her protectively. He knew that this woman was melting his heart. He hoped that Alexis would be willing to meet her amazing daughter and granddaughter and be willing to give them the family they longed for.

**Thanks again for reading…I know there wasn't a lot in this chapter, but let me know what you think! How will Alexis react to Sam telling her she's her biological mother? What will happen on the boat trip? What will Allie's first day be like? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone, thanks for the reviews! Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I was away from my computer. Let me know what you think!**

The next morning bright and early, Sam awoke to tiny fingers on her face. Allie had gotten up bright and early and crawled into her bed. She was holding Sam's face and getting ready to kiss her when Sam opened her eyes.

"Morning Mommy," the little girl said as she proceeded to kiss Sam's face.

"Hey sweetie, you're up early," Sam said looking over at the alarm clock. It was 8:00, she guessed it wasn't that early. Sam was just experiencing a lack of sleep because Jason had stayed until almost 2 AM talking to her about Alexis. Jason told her that Alexis had 2 other daughters. Kristina, who happened to also be Sonny's daughter, and Molly whose father was Sonny's brother. Sam knew that the girl she saw with Alexis that night at the restaurant must have been Molly, who was 14. Jason told her that Kristina was 18, but was away at college. Sam could tell that Jason was holding back in what he was telling her. However, he had been very supportive and Sam was certainly feeling better about her plan to see Alexis.

"Mommy, I've been awake a long time. I was waiting for you to get up too," Allie said.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just this is one of our last days to sleep in and I'm tired," she said.

"Did you stay up late mommy?" Allie asked knowing that her mother was normally a morning person.

"You could say that. Jason stopped by to visit," Sam explained.

"And I didn't get to see him," Allie said with a pouty face.

"Well, he tried to get here early so you would still be awake, but as hard as he tried that didn't happen. At least you'll get to see him today, because we're going for ice cream and out on the boat," Sam said.

"We might go out on the boat. Mommy, you kept the secret, didn't you?" Allie asked.

Sam couldn't disappoint those bright brown eyes staring back at her. "Yes, I kept the secret and I'll pretend to be surprised," she said.

"Good. It's going to be the bestest day before school," Allie said.

"All right, munchkin, let's get you some breakfast," Sam said as she started to get out of bed and onto her feet. Allie reached up for Sam to carry her, which took Sam by surprise. In the back of her mind, each time she held her big girl she wondered if it would be the last time she'd ask to be carried, so she picked her up. "My goodness you're getting heavy," she said as they walked out of the bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. Sam put Allie down and gave her a job while she went to check with the guard outside.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Carly had decided to take Josslyn to Kelly's for breakfast and then they were heading to the park before they met Jason, Sam, and Allie for ice cream later. Kelly's was somewhat busy with the normal morning coffee crowd, but not a lot of people sticking around.

"What can I get for you Carly," Sean asked walking up to the table.

"She'll have some chocolate chip pancakes and I'll have oatmeal please," Carly said. "How are things going with TJ?" she asked looking over at the young boy sitting at the counter. Carly and Sean had not spent a lot of time together since TJ had come to live with Sean.

"TJ's got a long way to go. Being with Molly has helped, we're actually expecting Molly in a few minutes," he said.

"That girl is good for him," Carly said.

"She is. Let me put your order in," Sean said walking to the kitchen.

The door to Kelly's opened and in walked Alexis with Molly. Molly headed straight for TJ and Alexis was looking for Sean. When she realized he was busy, she decided to sit down with Carly. "May I sit here for a few minutes?" Alexis asked.

"Sure," Carly said.

"How's this pretty little girl today?" Alexis asked.

"Good," Josslyn said.

"We're headed to the library and then for ice cream," Carly informed her.

"With Allie," Josslyn added.

"Sounds fun," Alexis said. "Is Allie a friend?" she asked being friendly to Carly. The two women weren't best friends, but they learned to tolerate one another for the sake of their children and mutual friends.

"Uh huh," Josslyn said shaking her head up and down. "She just moved here."

"Alexis, you actually met her mother. She's the one renting Sonny's penthouse," Carly said.

"Oh yes, that poor woman. I could tell she was desperate turning to Sonny. She's nice, but hopefully not getting mixed up with the Sonnys and Jasons of the world," Alexis said.

"Well not that it's any of your business Alexis, but Sam is trying to make a life and do what's best for her child. She's working at the Metro Court and has enrolled Allie in Josslyn's school and dance classes," Carly said.

"Well that sounds good. I'm not one to judge, just concerned," Alexis said.

Carly decided it may be best to change the subject. "How's Kristina doing?" she asked.

"She's good, and getting ready to head off to Yale next week. I can't believe how fast this summer went by. I am so proud of her," Alexis said.

"Well that's good. I'd really like to see her and Michael spend some time together before she leaves," Carly said.

"Yes it would, I'll say something to her. Catch you later," Alexis said as she stood up to go talk to Sean. Carly didn't like how abruptly Alexis left or that for one minute she had judged Sam. Carly had gotten to know Sam and knew that she was doing the best she could for her daughter, which was more than she could say for Alexis.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A few hours later, Carly and Josslyn stood at the pier waiting for Sam, Allie, and Jason. "All right, Joss, you and Allie know the plan, right?"

"Yes, Mommy. We take a walk by the boats and ask Jason to take us out," Josslyn explained Carly's plan perfectly.

"Exactly, here they come," Carly said as she looked up to find Jason and Sam walking side by side and laughing. Jason was holding Allie's hand and Carly couldn't help but think about how cute they looked.

"Jason, Sam, Allie, we're so glad you're here," Carly said as she hugged her two friends and Allie and Josslyn hugged one another.

"It's good to see you Carly," Sam said.

"Well we decided to celebrate the last day before school starts with some ice cream and our favorite people. It's our treat," she said.

"No Carly, it's my treat," Jason said and Carly knew there was no point in arguing with Jason. He was always the perfect gentleman.

"What kind do you girls want?" he asked looking down at Josslyn and Allie.

Jason was completed absorbed in conversation with the girls when Carly pulled Sam to the side. "Isn't he great with them," Carly said to Sam.

"He is. Jason is amazing with Allie and she adores him," Sam said.

"He's very amazing," Carly added with a wink. Sam realized exactly what this little outing was going to be like. Carly knew Jason and Sam were spending time together, but Sam assumed that Carly had no idea just how close they had gotten. After all, they were just god friends and Sam liked keeping it between just her and Jason for now.

"Carly, he's been great. It's nice knowing that somebody's watching out for Allie and I," Sam said honestly as she looked up to see Jason handing the girls their ice cream and napkins.

"We'd better go help him," Carly said as she and Sam went to help with the girls and order their ice cream.

They all sat at a picnic table near the ice cream stand to enjoy their treat. Jason sat on one side of the picnic table with a girl on each side. Carly and Sam sat on the other side of the picnic table across from their girls. Allie and Josslyn had each ordered chocolate dipped cones that were melting fast and the chocolate coating was really messy. Sam knew that the melting ice cream was a disaster waiting to happen as they started talking about how excited they were to start school. Allie was going to kindergarten and Josslyn was going to start half day preschool. Sam looked up and realized that Allie had chocolate all over her face and that the ice cream was falling out of the cone. Instinctively, she reached across the table to catch the ice cream and clean up Allie. At the same time, Jason tried to do the same and as his hand reached for the ice cream, he touched Sam's breast because of the way she was leaning over. The touch was quick, but Jason and Sam's faces turned bright red. Her heart was beating fast, but she tried to clean Allie's face and get the ice cream.

"I'm sorry," Jason said as he moved his hand out of the way and allowed Sam to take care of it.

"It's ok, I think we both had the same thought at the same time," she said thinking about how much she enjoyed having Jason's hand graze her breast. She shook her head realizing that her daughter was sitting there and so were Carly and Josslyn. Sam wanted those thoughts out of her head.

Thankfully Josslyn came to the rescue, "Uncle Jason, can we go see your boat?"

"Boat, I love boats!" Allie said almost a little too rehearsed.

Jason remembered what Sam had told him and decided to make this easy. "Maybe we could take a boat ride if it's ok with your mothers," he said.

Carly looked at her watch. This was a little too easy. "Actually I have to go to the Metro Court, but if Sam's going, maybe you guys could take both girls."

"Sure, no problem, Carly. We can take Joss back to the penthouse and you can pick her up later," Sam suggested.

"Yeah Mommy," Josslyn pleaded.

"Ok, but be careful," Carly said realizing that a boat ride was exactly what Jason and Sam needed. She felt as if she could cut the sexual tension with a knife a few minutes ago.

After their ice cream had been cleaned up, they started walking toward the boats. Jason was holding Allie's hand on the left and Josslyn's hand on the right. Sam walked beside of Allie. The girls were doing most of the talking; they were very excited and eager to get on the boat.

"Here we are," Jason announced as they reached his boat. "The only rule is that you have to wear a life jacket the whole time," he said looking at the girls.

"Did you understand Jason?" Sam asked the girls and they both shook their heads.

"My mommy had a boat a long time ago," Allie said looking at Jason.

"A very long time ago," Sam said.

"Wow, I didn't know that," Jason said.

"She used to sail all over the place," Allie added obviously proud of her mother.

"That's right, before Allie was born," Sam said as Jason helped them onto the boat. He and Sam helped the kids on first and then he took her hand. It was soft and silky and he loved touching her.

"Maybe she could drive this boat," Jason suggested.

Sam laughed, "I think I'll leave it all up to you," she said. "This time anyway," she added. Jason smiled at the thought that Sam was expecting to be on his boat again.

As Jason checked everything down below, Sam made sure Allie and Josslyn were settled on the upper deck. "Are you ready for this?" Sam asked.

"Yes," they both said excitedly.

"We're all set," Jason said as the boat started to move. Sam and the girls walked down to watch him and Jason answered 20 questions until the boat was on autopilot.

"Let's go up and watch the water," he suggested.

"Uncle Jason, can we stay down in the living room?" Josslyn asked.

Jason looked at Sam and they both smiled. They had been set up by Carly's 3 year old. "Yeah, we don't want to get sunburnt," Allie added.

"Or wear our life jackets," Josslyn said knowing that if they were inside they could take them off.

"I guess, but I still want to see the water," Jason said.

"Me too," Sam added.

"Then go," Allie said.

"We're fine," Josslyn said.

Jason helped the girls get settled with some toys and Sam went over all of the rules. As they walked up to the upper deck, Sam said, "You realize we were just played by a 3 and a 4 year old, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't mind," Jason said as he grabbed her hand to help her up the stairs. Jason sat on a bench on the upper deck and Sam took a seat beside him facing him. They looked into one another's eyes for a few moments.

Finally Sam broke the ice. "Did you notice how Carly was a little too eager to leave us alone?"

"That's Carly," Jason said. "And Josslyn and Allie are taking right after her," he added.

"Allie was so excited to go on your boat. She knows it's something I used to do, but she's never been," Sam said.

"Never?" Jason asked.

"Nope. Anthony made me sell my boat as soon as we were married. No wife of his was going to know how to sail," she said.

Jason clenched his fist. "The more you tell me about him, the more it upsets me that you had to live like that," he said.

"But I got through it," Sam said. "And I while I know it isn't over until he signs the divorce papers, I really like it here," she added.

"Good, because I'm glad you and Allie are here," he said as he reached out to push some of the stray hair out of her face.

"Jason, I mean this honestly. I don't think Allie and I would have survived without you, so thank you," she said as she reached out to cup his face. She kissed him long and slow and when his tongue begged for entrance, she happily allowed it. She loved kissing Jason and the way her body reacted was undeniable.

After several moments, he pulled away, but put his arm around Sam. "Being with you and Allie has made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time,"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Happiness, being with you and that little girl of yours just makes me smile," Jason said.

"We feel the same way," Sam said wanting to tell Jason how she felt, but unsure if it was the right time. "And thank you for helping me last night with the Alexis situation," she added.

"Sam, I told you that I'm here for whatever you or Allie need. Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"How could you tell?" Sam asked as she bit her bottom lip. Jason knew she was feeling a range of emotions because Allie was going to school. He also knew that she was nervous about setting up a meeting with Alexis.

"I just know that it's going to be a big deal to send her off," Jason said.

Sam took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Jason, I'm excited. I know she is ready for school and that she'll have a great day, but I also know that Anthony could get to her," Sam said.

Jason opened up his arms and Sam rested her head on his chest as he protectively wrapped his arms around her. "We've got guards on her and you've talked to the school and given them copies of the restraining order," Jason said. "But it's still scary knowing you can't be right there with her," he added.

"It's not just Anthony," she said simply. "Jason, she's growing up so fast. I'm just worried she won't need me anymore," Sam said.

Jason rubbed her arm lightly and pulled her close. "You're her mother. You gave her life. She'll always need you," he said not thinking about Sam and how she felt she needed Alexis.

"I love how much you understand Jason. I mean you really get it," she said as tears started to fall from her face.

"Hey," he said as he started rubbing her arm. "She's going to be fine; we'll make sure of it."

Sam wiped her eye. "I know that, I just can't believe she's going to school. I remember the day she was born. It was such an amazing feeling to hold my baby for the first time," she said.

"I know what you mean. I was there when Jake was born," he said.

Sam was surprised. Jason had told her that Jake's mother hadn't been anyone serious in his life. He had also shared that because of his so-called dangerous lifestyle he had decided Jake would be better raised by Elizabeth. Sam knew Jason was upset that Jake's life ended despite his sacrifice. He didn't talk much about Jake, but Sam realized it must be hard to be around Allie, as she was the same age. "Oh Jason, I'm so sorry to be talking about Allie," she said.

Jason turned her face to look into her eyes. "Jake was my biological son, yes, and I do miss him, but I was never his father. That was Lucky. It's too late for regrets or to feel sorry about what I didn't have. And besides, I love it when you talk about Allie," he said as his face lit up.

"Speaking of, I am going to go check on the girls. They're pretty quiet down there," she said as she stood up almost disappointed to be leaving Jason's arms. As she walked down the stairs she thought about all the little touches and kisses she and Jason had shared. She knew they were more than friends and she hoped that Jason felt the same way. Sam went down to find Josslyn and Allie passed out on the sofa with all the stuff they had played with on the floor. She shook her head and started to pick some of their toys up.

Jason's phone rang and he decided to answer it.

"Morgan," he said.

"Jason, it's Sonny. We've got a problem," he said.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked in a concerned voice.

"Max said you're with Sam. Stick with her. Our guys lost Anthony Monroe," Sonny explained.

"What?" Jason asked with a clenched fist. He had a bad feeling. "Find him," Jason ordered.

"We're working on it. Look, your priority right now is Sam and that little girl. Do not let that animal anywhere near them," Sonny yelled.

"Trust me, I won't," Jason said annoyed that their men had lost Anthony. He prayed the bastard wasn't anywhere near Port Charles. He wanted to take his boat and sail far away with Sam so that Anthony wouldn't get anywhere near her.

"Ok, I'll be in touch," Sonny said as he ended the call.

Jason sighed. He had no idea what, how or if he should tell Sam about the news. She seemed so relaxed in his arms, he couldn't worry her. Things were finally starting to fall into place for her and Allie. He decided to check their course.

As Sam finished picking up from the girls' mess, she found a blanket and covered them. She walked into the washroom and freshened up a bit and decided to go and find Jason. She could hear him flinging things around and it sounded as if he was upset. She walked into the room. "Hey, is everything ok?" she asked with a smile.

"Everything's fine, just trying to decide when we should head back," he said not wanting to tell Sam he was angry and frustrated that his men lost Anthony.

"Well, the girls are out cold," Sam said as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jason was surprised by her gesture and the seductiveness of her voice. She hadn't grabbed him around the waist before and her arms felt so good. "Oh really," he said as he bent down and looked at her. He decided in that moment that unless Sam asked, he would not tell her about Anthony. She was starting to feel safe and relaxed and he needed to make sure she stayed that way.

"Yeah, let's head back up, maybe we can watch the sunset," she said grabbing his hand to lead the way.

"You must be expecting them to sleep for a long time," Jason said knowing that the sunset was hours away.

Sam laughed. "I guess that was a silly thought," she said as she headed up the steps and sat down. She decided it was now or never as Jason sat beside her. "Jason, it's just that I don't want our time together to end. I think that I'm falling in love with you," she confessed.

"You are?" he asked. Jason was shocked that Sam admitted she felt the same way he was feeling. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating faster than a cheetah running. He couldn't believe his ears. He looked into her eyes staring deep into them and saw the doubt written all over her face. She felt vulnerable for opening up and felt that it was possible Jason didn't feel the same way. "I mean, that's exactly how I feel. Sam, I'm falling in love with you too," he said finally as he pulled her closer for a slow kiss that lasted several minutes.

Sam pulled away to catch her breath and smiled at Jason. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but didn't know how," she confessed.

"I was afraid it was too soon. I didn't want to push you," he said.

"That's sweet Jason, but I've never felt this way about anyone," she said honestly. It was true. Sam had never really fallen in love while she was helping her father run cons. She had never been in love with Anthony. Their marriage was all about Allie growing up with both of her parents.

Jason smiled. "So what now?" he asked.

Sam smiled back. "I guess we need to figure out where we go from here."

"Sam, I want to spend time with you and Allie and I'm willing to take things as slow as you want," he said.

"Maybe I don't wanna go slow," she said as she moved over and straddled him and they began kissing ravenously. Sam's hands were on the back of Jason's neck and his hands were around her waist as they moved under her shirt and up her back. Jason let out a growl as he continued to kiss her hungrily and Sam moaned. They were both very preoccupied in what they were doing when they heard Allie and Josslyn down below. Sam pulled away and Jason sighed in frustration. "Jason, the girls," she said as she realized she had let her desire take over.

"Yeah, maybe we should save this for later," he said.

"Later," Sam whispered as she kissed him on the lips once and crawled off of his lap. They both headed down below.

"Did you girls have a nice nap?" Sam asked when they reached the room where Allie and Josslyn were.

"Yes Mommy, but we're hungry," Allie said.

Sam looked to Jason. "We should probably head back," he said. "I don't have much food here. We stayed out a little longer than I expected."

"I'm glad we did," Sam said looking at Jason.

"Me too," he whispered as he walked over to help the girls with their life jackets.

They headed up to the top deck and watched the water while they headed back. The girls were talking nonstop and Sam and Jason couldn't stop smiling at one another. Jason couldn't help but think about how he was going to keep Sam in his sight at all times once they got back to Port Charles. He didn't want to tell her about Anthony, but wasn't sure that was an option.

When they got back to the pier and into Jason's SUV after grabbing a quick bite to eat, Jason asked Sam to call Carly and tell her they'd drop Josslyn off at home. When they got there, it was later than expected, so Jason offered to stay in the SUV with Allie while Sam walked Josslyn in.

"How was your afternoon with Jason?" Carly asked as soon as Josslyn went upstairs.

"Carly, it was wonderful. We were able to talk and I think Jason and I both enjoy our time together," Sam said vaguely.

"Come on, is that all you have to say?" Carly asked. "Was it hot?"

Sam smiled. "Later Carly."

"It was hot," she assumed.

"Later. I need to get Allie home and to bed. Tomorrow's a big day," Sam said as she walked out and got back into Jason's SUV.

"How was Carly?" Jason asked.

Sam thought for a moment. "Inquisitive," she said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can talk to her and tell her it's none of her business," Jason offered.

"It's ok Jason. Carly's one of the only friends I have, but don't worry what happens between us stays between us," she said.

"Good Luck with that, you know Carly," Jason said.

"Mommy, do you and Jason have a secret?" Allie said from the backseat.

Jason and Sam both laughed and remembered how much Allie really did pay attention to the conversation. "No, honey we don't have a secret. It's just that sometimes grown-ups like to keep things private and that's what Jason and I are doing, it's not any of Carly's business just like it isn't any of my business what Jason and Carly talk about," Sam explained.

"Oooohhh," Allie echoed.

When they arrived back to the penthouse, Jason asked Sam to take Allie into his penthouse and wait with Max while he checked her penthouse. Sam and Allie sat on Jason's couch. "Did you have fun today?" Sam asked as she held her daughter on her lap and brushed her hair with the brush from her purse.

"It was the bestest day Mommy. I loved Jason's boat," she said excitedly.

"It was a fabulous day," Sam said as Jason walked in. Sam had been a little concerned when Jason insisted checking her place out first. She hoped that everything was ok, but she saw worry and concern on Jason's face.

"Mommy, can we do that again?" Allie asked.

"We sure can," Jason said joining the conversation and sitting on the chair in his living room.

"Good," Allie said looking at Jason and then back at Sam.

"Well that sounds like a plan," Sam said as she questioned the look in Jason's eyes and realized they needed to talk. "Allie, do you think you could stay here while Jason and I go into the kitchen? I'll turn on your favorite cartoon," Sam said.

"Where are you and Jason going?" Allie asked.

"Just to the kitchen because I need some water and Jason has to show me where he keeps the cups," Sam said the first thing that popped into her mind.

When they got to the kitchen, Sam turned and looked into Jason's eyes. "Ok, I'm lying to my 4 year old, but I can tell something's up. What's wrong?" she asked.

As Jason stared back into her brown eyes he could see worry as they pleaded for him to be honest. He decided in that moment that he had to tell Sam what was going on. "Sam, I don't know how to say this,"

"Just tell me Jason, whatever it is, it will be ok," she said.

"While we were on the boat, I got a call from Sonny. Our men lost Anthony. Sam we have no idea where he is," Jason confessed as he watched Sam's expression change. The same woman who had felt content in his arms a few hours earlier looked desperate.

"We have to leave. I have to take Allie and get out of here. We need to go somewhere that Anthony won't be able to find us," she said rambling.

Jason placed his hands on her shoulders and he looked out to check on Allie, which Sam noticed. "Now look, you and Allie are happy here. You're safe and I want It to stay that way. She loves Josslyn and dance. You like your job. Don't let fear of Anthony take that from you. I'm here and I will stay right outside your door if I have to," Jason explained.

"Thanks Jason, but I know Anthony," Sam said knowing that if her husband was in Port Charles, he would come after her and Allie.

"Then stop running from him. Look you're going to see Alexis tomorrow for legal advice and to talk to her. Let's just take this one step at a time," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Promise me you'll let me take care of you and Allie," he said.

Sam waited for a moment. For the first time in her life she trusted Jason. She thought about the afternoon on the boat and telling one another they were falling in love. Sam looked out at Allie and she knew she had to stay in Port Charles. "Allie is so happy here, I can't take that away. I trust you to watch out for us Jason," she said as he bent down and kissed her lips softly.

Jason offered to stay on the couch at Sam's place. Sam wasn't sure how to explain it to Allie, but she knew it would be for the best. As they walked out, they found Allie very comfortably laying on Jason's couch and completely engrossed in the television program. "Hey baby girl," Sam said as she bent down to talk to her daughter. "You've got a big day tomorrow, so let's get across the hall so you can get to bed," she said.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Allie asked.

Sam wondered exactly how Allie knew something was up and she decided it would be better to be honest, at least as honest as she could be. "Nothing's wrong Allie, but Jason was telling me that we may want to be careful." Sam explained regretting her choice of words almost immediately after they were out of her mouth.

"Why be careful?" Allie asked.

"Well you see, the first day of school is tomorrow and since I don't have anybody to get ready for school, I thought it may be cool if I came over to your place and made some of those waffles you like. But I told your mom we have to be careful I don't sleep too late."

"You could spend the night," Allie suggested.

Normally Jason would have declined the offer, but he looked at Sam and winked. "You know Allie, that's a great idea. Jason could sleep on the couch and then he'd be there," she said.

Jason was looking forward to being there on such a special day for Allie, but he also didn't want to ruin the time between Allie and Sam. "As long as Mommy says it's ok, that works for me," Jason said.

"Please Mommy," Allie begged.

Sam smiled at Jason and rolled her eyes. "Oh all right, Jason can stay over," she said trying to hide her enthusiasm and nervousness that the man she admitted she was falling in love with would be sleeping at her place. Another part of her was grateful that he would be there in case Anthony found them.

**Thanks for reading…remember to let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone! Thanks as always for reading. I know that some of the kids' ages may be a little off in this story, but bear with me. It should make sense later. Also, let me know what you think about having Elizabeth in this story. I have an idea, but would really like your thoughts.**

Later that night after Jason had grabbed some sweats and the things he needed to make waffles, he walked with Sam and Allie into their penthouse. He had thoroughly checked one more time before they headed across the hall. Sam was nervous having Jason around. She had planned a special bedtime story and a few other things to get Allie excited about her first day of school. She hoped Jason didn't think she was being silly. Sam knew she needed to snap out of it. Never before had she cared what anyone thought of her. The only person she had paid some attention to was Anthony because she tried to soften his temper and the outbursts as much as she could. But this was different, Sam wasn't nervous to protect herself, she cared what Jason thought about her and about the kind of mother she was. It was strange, but when she was in his presence she always wondered what Jason was thinking.

After walking in, Sam looked at Jason who was carrying a very exhausted Allie. "All right Allie, it's time to get a bath and get ready for bed," she said as she reached out for her daughter. "We still need to pack your lunch too," she said as she held Allie in her arms. "We'll be a little while upstairs, make yourself at home," she said looking at Jason.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

Sam thought for a moment. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so," she said. "We're going upstairs for a bubble bath and then we'll be down to get ready for the morning," she said.

"Ok, I'll put this waffle stuff in the kitchen," he said.

"Thanks for everything Jason," Sam said as she headed up the stairs with Allie in her arms. When they got upstairs, Sam carried Allie into the master bathroom and helped her get undressed while she got the bubble bath ready. When the water was perfect, Allie got in and Sam went across the hall to get her pajamas. When she returned, Allie looked at the pajamas Sam held in her hands.

"Mommy, I want to wear the pink ones, please," she said.

"Allie, the pink ones are downstairs. I just washed them this morning. Please wear these," she pleaded trying to get her daughter ready for bed as quickly as possible.

"Mommy, please," Allie asked.

"All right, I'll go get the pink ones, but as soon as I get back it'll be time to wash your hair," Sam said as she quickly left the bathroom and ran down the stairs to get the pink pajamas. As she was taking the steps two at a time, she missed one and fell onto the floor.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked as he ran from the kitchen over to where she was lying on the floor.

"I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle," she said trying to stand up and wincing from the pain only to sit back on the bottom step.

"It's starting to swell, let me get you some ice," he said as he rubbed her ankle gently.

Sam sighed. "I don't have time for this. Can you please grab the pink pajamas from on top of the dryer for me?" she asked embarrassed that Jason would be looking through her laundry.

"I'll get the pajamas if you take some ice on your ankle," Jason said with a grin. He was concerned for Sam, but she was so stubborn and looked so sexy lying there losing her patience.

"All right," she agreed rolling her eyes.

"Mommy," Allie called from upstairs.

"Honey, I'll be right there," Sam said. "Just be ready to wash your hair," she added.

"Let me get that ice," Jason said.

"And the pajamas," she added chuckling and trying to find humor in the situation. "Thanks Jason." Sam was thankful to have someone there to help. She was feeling a variety of emotions as she sat on the floor with her throbbing ankle waiting for Jason to bring her ice and Allie's pajamas. Above all, fear of Anthony and stress of trying to make everything perfect for Allie's first day of school.

Jason returned quickly and carefully placing the ice on her ankle. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks Jason, I seriously don't know where Allie and I would be without you," she said as she looked into his blue eyes. He stared back at her for a few seconds and then kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy, are you going to wash my hair?" Allie yelled.

"Be right there Allie," Sam yelled back as she tried to stand.

"Here," Jason said as he scooped her in his arms and handed her the pajamas.

"Thanks. She's in my bathroom," she said as Jason carried her up the stairs and through her bedroom. The ironic part was that Sam had imagined Jason's strong arms carrying her to her bedroom. Jason carried Sam in and helped her settle beside the tub.

"What happened?" Allie asked noticing Jason carrying her mom into the bathroom.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs," Sam said.

"It's a good thing Jason is here," Allie said.

Jason felt kind of awkward with Allie in the tub, like he was intruding on mother and daughter time, so he walked out into Sam's room and listened to Sam and Allie talking as Sam washed the child's hair. Jason could tell that Sam and Allie had a strong bond and he imagined it was partially because of the way they had been treated by Anthony. He also noticed how many routines Sam had with Allie and that she was trying to get a school routine started. He decided he'd call Sonny and see if they heard anything, so he stepped into the hallway.

"Hello," Sonny answered.

"Hey Sonny, have you heard anything about Anthony Monroe?" Jason asked.

"Not yet man, we just lost him. I'm wondering about these new guards we have,"

"You never know who to trust," Jason said realizing that someone new to the Corinthos organization may have leaked information and that infuriated him.

"Where are Sam and that little girl?" Sonny asked.

"They're home safe," Jason said simply.

"You left her alone," Sonny asked.

"No, no. I'm going to stay here with them at least until we know. I didn't want to mess up Allie's routine," Jason explained.

"You mean live with her?" Sonny asked.

"I'm just going to stay on the couch, make sure she's ok," Jason explained.

"Ok man, just don't get too close. They've been through so much," Sonny said.

"Sonny, Sam's a good friend and I'll be here for whatever she needs and when she needs it," Jason said in an annoyed tone. He was getting upset with Sonny making demands. He was happy with Sam and he could enjoy himself while he was keeping her and Allie safe.

"Ok Man, I'll let you know if I hear anything. Tomorrow the guards outside the school are Max and Milo. You stay with Sam since we don't know who else we can trust," Sonny instructed.

"Thanks Sonny," Jason said hoping there wasn't any other business that would pull him away from Sam. He hung up the phone and turned to see Sam limping out of her bedroom with Allie a few short steps behind and wearing her pink pajamas. "Take it easy," Jason said.

"I will. I need to go pack Allie's lunch. Sweetie grab your book bag and bring it downstairs so we can be ready," Sam said.

"Let me help you down the stairs," Jason said.

"Jason, I am not going to have you carry me around. I'll be fine," she said as she started limping carefully down the stairs.

"Mommy will be fine," Allie said to Jason as she came out into the hallway with her backpack securely on.

"You look ready for school," Jason said.

"Yeah, but we have to pack my lunch. We got special stuff at the grocery store," Allie said excitedly. "See my new lunch box," Allie said as she turned around and pointed to the lunch box attached to her book bag.

"Wow," Jason said looking at the brand new backpack and lunchbox set. He followed Allie down to the kitchen and stood back as he watched Sam pack Allie's lunch and show her how she was supposed to eat it and what was supposed to go in the trash and what was supposed to come home. He smiled noting what a great mom Sam was and how she thought of all the little things that he didn't even consider.

Sam kissed Allie on the cheek. "All right baby, go brush those teeth so we can read the special bedtime story I got." She pulled her daughter into a hug, "Mmmmmm I just love you so much," Sam said as she pulled Allie close and squeezed her tightly. "Say thank you to Jason," she whispered. Allie did as Sam asked and thanked Jason for being there.

"Can Jason listen to the story too?" Allie asked as she stood near the steps.

"If he wants to," Sam said.

"Do you wanna?" Allie asked with her big brown eyes and smile just like Sam's.

"Only if it's ok with your mom," Jason said.

"She said it was fine," Allie said as she held out her hand and led Jason upstairs. She went into the bathroom and showed Jason how she could brush her teeth. Then she led him into her bedroom.

Sam hobbled up the steps in time to hear Allie talking to Jason. "I know I have a Daddy, but he's not here. Jason can you be my new Daddy?" she heard Allie ask.

"You're right Allie. You do have a Daddy, but I care about you too and I promise that I will do whatever I can for you and your Mommy," he said.

"Jason, I believe you. I know you care about me and Mommy," Allie said. As Sam heard her daughter admit that she trusted Jason, it brought tears to her eyes. Allie spent most of her life only trusting and talking to Sam, she was shy around most other adults. However, there was something about Jason that Allie had trusted him from the very beginning, just like Sam had.

Sam wiped her eyes and walked in holding, '_Twas the Night Before Kindergarten_, "Are you ready for a bedtime story?" Sam asked.

Allie shook her head up and down. "What's the special story?" she asked.

Allie was lying in her bed and Sam settled in bed beside her daughter. Jason was sitting in the chair by Allie's desk. Sam read the story about a little girl who was excited about her new school supplies and worried about leaving her mom and dad. The little girl in the story found out that kindergarten was lots of fun. As Sam read the last line, she looked into the eyes of her little girl, brushed her hair back with her fingers and kissed her goodnight. "You are going to have such a wonderful first day of school. Mommy is going to miss you so much, but I'll think about all the fun you're having," she said. "Allie, I love you so much."

"Love you too Mommy. The little girl in the story missed her Mommy and her Daddy. I don't miss Daddy much anymore, but tomorrow I'll be missing you and Jason," she said.

"And I'm sure Jason will miss you too," Sam said as she gave her daughter one final kiss goodnight.

"You bet," Jason said as he bent down and gave Allie a hug. "Good night," he said as he hurried out of the room. His eyes were moist by the touching words of a four year old. He was not only falling in love with Sam, he was falling in love with Allie too. That meant that he would stop at nothing to protect them from anything or anyone, including Anthony Monroe.

Sam finished saying good night to Allie and turned the light out. She closed Allie's door all but a crack and stepped out into the hall. She didn't realize Allie was falling for Jason almost as much, if not more than her. As much as Jason made her feel safe, she knew that if Anthony were to find her getting close to another man, he'd hurt her or worse yet, hurt Allie. She was worried, but she trusted Jason and somehow felt everything would work. She prayed silently that Allie would get through her first day of kindergarten safely. She also prayed her little girl would have fun and that while she was at school, Sam would be able to meet with Alexis Davis.

Jason checked the locks on the windows and doors one final time. He was checking Sam's balcony when she came down the stairs. "Hey, is she out?" he asked.

"I don't think it will be long. Allie's exhausted. She had a great day Jason, thank you," Sam said as she walked over to him and stood facing him.

"It was fun. Allie and Josslyn have become such good friends," Jason said as he remembered the girls playing on the boat and talking nonstop through dinner.

"I know Jason, that's one of the reasons I like it here. In Charleston, she was shy and withdrawn. She wouldn't leave my side. She had a few friends, but I was always there. Allie has never trusted another adult the way she trusts you, so thank you for being there for my daughter," Sam confessed.

"It's nothing," Jason said simply. "I just want you and Allie to feel safe and I love seeing your beautiful smiles," he said. "You'd better get off that ankle," he said as he walked over the chair and sat down then pulled Sam into his lap.

"You know the girls aren't the only ones who had fun on the boat," Sam said as she reached up and covered his mouth with hers. They kissed slowly for several minutes. Sam's heart was racing and she loved the feel of Jason's lips intertwined with hers.

Jason pulled away. "I do believe I remember a promise about later," Jason said as he kissed her neck. She moaned when he found a sensitive spot. Sam was giggling as he continued to kiss her while his hands roamed up and down her back. She could feel Jason's erection through his jeans pressed against her bottom and she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Jason, Allie is right upstairs," she said letting her head take control as she pulled away from the kisses. It was really hard for her. She knew she wanted Jason, just not like this.

"I know and as much as I love the way you make me feel, that's not why I'm here," he said as he kissed her arm in several different places.

Finally Sam stood up. "Look Jason, let's get this thing with Anthony under control and then we can see what happens between you and I," she said as she moved to the couch and held a pillow in front of herself to hide how taut her nipples were. She could feel herself getting wet too.

"I'm sorry Sam, I really don't want to do anything you're not ready for," Jason said feeling guilty got having kissed her first.

"Don't you dare apologize, Jason. I told you today I'm falling in love with you. I want you, I just don't want to explain it to my four year old until I know I am divorced," she said hoping she was making sense because she wasn't sure she was.

"I understand. I'll wait," Jason said.

"Though I think Allie would be thrilled if she thought you and I were together," Sam said.

"She is such an amazing little girl. Thanks to her amazing mother," he said looking at her.

Sam smiled, "Thanks Jason. Speaking of mothers, I have all my paperwork ready for my meeting with Alexis tomorrow. As far as she knows I'm coming to see how we can speed up the divorce. The way I see it, Anthony knows I'm here and we just need to speed this divorce up."

"Yes, but Anthony may not like that and you need to be prepared," Jason said.

"I know Jase. I'm worried he will want custody of Allie," Sam said.

"Alexis is a great attorney and you've been Allie's primary caregiver. She'll help you get full custody," Jason said.

"I still don't know whether I want to tell Alexis I'm her daughter. I want to get to know her, but I don't want her to think I'm keeping that from her," Sam said. She was worried that Alexis would somehow find out what Sam already knew that she was her biological mother.

"Just take it naturally. Sam, you've got great instincts. You'll know what to do," Jason said.

"Thanks for believing in me," Sam said.

"You've done pretty well so far. You'll figure this out. Now tomorrow we've got our best guards, Max and Milo, at Allie's school. That means you're stuck with me," Jason explained.

"Stuck with you, what a bummer," Sam said sarcastically. "Seriously, Jason, we need to drop Allie off at school at 8:30; then my meeting with Alexis is at 9:00. So if you could take me to drop Allie off and then drop me by Alexis' office; that would be great. I'll call you when I'm finished. That way you can have a break from me," she offered.

"Sam I can wait in the parking lot for you. I really don't want you out of my sight," he explained.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well if you insist, that should work," she said. "Thanks for staying here Jason, you know to make yourself at home," she said.

"Thanks Sam, I'm going to check the windows and doors one more time," he said.

"As much as I want to sit here and talk with you, tomorrow is a big day, so I'm going to head up to bed if that's ok. I'll check in on Allie first," she said.

"How's the ankle?"

Sam looked down at her swollen and bruised ankle. "It's fine," she said as she limped to the steps. "Good night, Jason," she said looking back to him.

"Good night Sam," he said as he started to check the locks again. Jason was feeling a little apprehensive about things. He didn't know if it was because they were sending Allie to school, if it was because Sam was meeting with Alexis, or if it was because they had lost Anthony, but something made him feel uneasy.

Sam was lying in bed thinking about Jason downstairs on her couch. She couldn't sleep just thinking about everything that happened during the day. She and Jason had admitted they were falling in love with one another and it made her nervous and excited at the same time. Sam also knew that she and Jason continued to keep getting very close to making love. Her body wanted him, but her head was telling her to slow down. She knew that Jason wanted her too. As she lay on the bed trying to sleep, she imagined what it would be like to have Jason in bed with her and making passionate love to her over and over. She wanted to feel his lips on every inch of her body and she wanted to feel him thrusting deep inside of her as she screamed his name. Sam blinked several times trying to get the images out of her head and then focus on what she was worried about. She was nervous about Allie going to school and about her meeting with Alexis, but she felt good that Jason would be there with her. Finally she drifted off to sleep. She dreamt about getting Allie ready for school and taking pictures, Jason was with her. Then she dreamt about picking Allie up. When she got to the school, they informed her that her father picked her up early. Sam screamed, "No!," but all she could hear were Anthony's words, "she's MY daughter." Sam continued to scream "No!" in her sleep until she felt strong arms around her body. "Sam, Sam wake up. It was all just a dream," Jason said as he held her tightly.

"Jason, it was so real. I went to school to pick her up, but she wasn't there. Anthony had taken her," she said as she cried into his shirtless chest, which Sam barely noticed because she was so upset. It took Jason almost 2 hours to calm her down and finally get back to sleep. For the rest of the night, Jason held a sleeping Sam in his arms. He was angry for what that monster had done to her and how scared she was. As he held her and listened to her breathing, he vowed to hunt Anthony down. Jason had even noticed that Allie seemed to be opening up more and he thought perhaps it was because she had been away from Anthony longer. Jason smiled recalling how Allie had asked him to be her new Daddy. As much as Jason would love that, he didn't want it to seem as if he were being pushy. He noticed that Allie really seemed to have no connection to Anthony, not like the one she had with Sam. Jason knew that if Anthony ever tried to get near Allie, it would destroy her and it would hurt Sam. He decided that he needed to have a brief talk with the guards. Anthony Monroe was not going to have a chance to get anywhere near Sam or Allie if Jason Morgan had anything to say about it.

As Jason started to move around, Sam awoke and looked strangely at Jason. At first, she was disoriented having him in her bed. Jason was in his sweats and Sam was in her summer pajamas. Then she remembered the nightmare about Anthony and how Jason had comforted her and held her in his arms. Sam smiled feeling a little vulnerable in her pajamas, which were cut low in the chest and her pajama shorts were very short. "Good Morning," she said.

"Morning, sorry to wake you," he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

Sam loved waking up with Jason. He was so gentle with her. "It's ok," she said looking at the clock. I was going to get up in 15 minutes anyway," she said as she looked at Jason's shirtless chest and his muscular arms appreciatively.

"I just wanted to go talk to the guards," he said as he caught a glimpse of her cleavage and imagined all the things he's like to do to her breasts.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked as her eyes seemed darker and filled with worry.

"No, I just want to go over the plan for the day. I want to make sure everything is in place for you and Allie," he explained.

"Oh Jason, Allie can't find you in my bedroom, let alone my bed," Sam said. "She usually wakes me up," she added.

Jason chuckled. "Don't worry, she won't. You know you're cute when you panic like that," he said.

She playfully slapped his arm. "What? Do you want to have to explain to my four year old what we're doing in bed and then have her tell Carly?" Sam asked.

"Then Carly would really start wondering," Jason said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you like this," Sam said.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"Laughing," she said simply.

"I meant what I said yesterday. You and Allie make me happy," Jason said.

"Thanks, because we are happy too," Sam said. "Now let me head into her room and then you can head downstairs," she explained.

"Got it," Jason said.

While Jason left to go talk to the guards and go across the hall for a quick shower and to change, Sam woke Allie up and got her dressed. Sam had gotten Allie into her school uniform, which was a plaid jumper. It took all she had not to cry at the sight of her little girl ready to leave her. She put her hair into a cute waterfall braid with a side ponytail. Normally Allie would play or look at books while Sam showered and got ready and then they would have breakfast together. This morning, however, Allie remembered Jason was downstairs and had been asking about him since Sam woke her up. While Sam took a shower and got ready, Allie went downstairs to help Jason make waffles. As she walked into the kitchen, she found Jason getting the ingredients out of the cupboard and the refrigerator.

"Hey Jason," she said then she thought about her manners. "I mean, Good Morning," she corrected herself.

Jason chuckled. Sam had lived in the south with Allie for a while and was very adamant about her manners. "Good Morning, Princess Allie. You look very pretty in your school uniform," he said.

"Do you like my hair? We found a video on youtube. She practiced for fun, but this was Mommy's first time braiding to the side," she said excitedly as she rambled on and on about her hair.

Jason had no idea hair could be this complicated. Of course, he had spent most of his time with Michael and Morgan who had been boys. "It looks really nice," he commented.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" she asked as Jason marveled at the fact that she was so articulate for her young age.

"Yes I did. Thanks for letting me stay," he said.

"And you didn't oversleep," she added and Jason realized she had believed his story.

Allie helped Jason mix the batter and he was careful not to mess up her hair or her school uniform. She even set the table while Jason cooked the pancakes. Jason kept a plate of hot pancakes in the microwave as he finished them. "Are you ready to eat?" he asked Allie.

"We should wait on Mommy," the little girl suggested as Jason looked at the clock and realized they had to be out the door in 15 minutes. He wondered what could be taking Sam so long.

Just as Jason was about to tell Allie to start eating without her, Sam came down the stairs. She looked radiant. She was wearing a casual purple dress with wedge shoes and her hair was pulled halfway back. "We've got to hurry," she said looking at the clock.

"We've been waiting," Jason said softly to her.

"Well I couldn't decide what to wear," she said simply. Sam had tried on several different outfits trying to find the perfect thing for her meeting with Alexis. She was feeling very nervous about their meeting and wanted Alexis to like her.

"It's going to be fine," Jason said. Sam realized that Jason knew exactly what she was nervous about and it made her smile.

The three of them ate quickly and then Jason took some pictures of Sam with Allie and Sam took some of just Allie with her book bag and lunchbox. Sam smiled thinking about how far they had come since they left Charleston at the beginning of the summer. That night they came home from the dance recital had been the worst night of her life, Anthony had almost killed her and Allie had been scared to death. Now, Allie was smiling and ready to enter kindergarten. She knew it was thanks to Carly, Sonny, and most of all Jason for the kindness they had each shown to them.

When they got to school, they took more pictures in the parking lot. There were lots of other parents dropping kids off and the flashes were flying. Allie insisted that Sam take a picture of all three of them. "Come on Mommy, you know how to hold the camera when it's just you and me," she pleaded. "Please Jason," she said.

Reluctantly, Jason and Sam agreed and they took a picture of the three of them in front of the Escalade at the school. They hadn't seen Carly with Josslyn yet, but Carly was always late. While Sam was talking to Allie and reminding her to use her manners, Jason showed Milo and Max where they would need to stay throughout the day. Kindergarten parents were allowed to walk their children all the way to the classroom, so Sam started to walk towards the school. "I want Jason to come too," Allie insisted. Jason followed behind as Sam held Allie's hand. He was looking throughout the halls for anyone who looked suspicious or anything like the pictures he'd seen of Anthony Monroe. Some of the parents in the hallway must have recognized him from the media because they were looking a little strangely. That always seemed to happen when Jason and Sonny were in public.

Sam noticed the looks in the hallway and figured it was because of Jason and his job. She didn't want Allie to stand out, which was one reason the guards were staying outside, but she also didn't care what other people thought. When they got to the classroom, they were greeted by a very young and energetic teacher. Sam had been to a parent meeting and really liked her. "Good Morning! Welcome to kindergarten! I'm Mrs. Flick, what's your name?" she asked. Sam looked down at Allie realizing that she normally would just stand there and she wondered what her daughter would do.

"Allison Monroe," Allie said confidently. Sam smiled, very proud of her daughter for speaking to an adult she hadn't yet met.

"Nice to meet you Allison, go in and find your locker and your nametag," she said as Allie walked in. She looked at Sam and Jason, "It's nice to meet you too, Mom and Dad," she said.

"Hi, I'm Samantha McCall-Monroe, nice to meet you," Sam said shaking her hand. "And this is a friend of ours, Jason Morgan," she said gesturing to Jason and trying not to make it too awkward that the teacher thought Sam and Jason were Allie's parents.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Mrs. Flick apologized and her eyes got big. "Nice to meet you both," she said. "I remember meeting with you at the parent night. You just moved here," she said looking at Sam.

"Yes, that's correct," Sam said realizing that Mrs. Flick had remembered their conversation in which Sam had shared some background on their move and a little bit about Allie's relationship with Anthony and how they left.

"Well, go on in and help her get settled," she said looking at Sam and Jason.

Sam walked in to find that Allie had unpacked her bookbag and found her nametag on the table. The assistant in the room was helping her find a puzzle or book to read until the day started. A lot of the other kids seemed to know one another. Sam assumed it was because they had attended preschool there. Even the kids in Allie's dance class either were in different schools or a different class. Sam thought about her own attempts to attend school. She had always hated being the new kid everyone stared at and that was the last thing she wanted for Allie. So far, she had composed herself pretty well, but was starting to tear up. Jason noticed this immediately and he put his hands on her shoulders. "She'll be fine," he said.

"Jason, she doesn't know anyone and all of these kids know one another," she said.

"She'll make new friends. Look at that smile," he commented looking at Allie putting a puzzle together and smiling with a little boy.

"Oh great, she's flirting with a boy," she said as they walked over.

"I would say something, but I won't," Jason said following her.

"Allie, Mommy and Jason have to leave now. Come over and give me a big hug and a kiss," she said. Allie stood up and looked at the boy. She pointed and told him she'd be right back. "I love you baby girl, have a great day!" Sam said as she pulled her into a big hug and kissed her face. "You are such a big girl. Jason and I will pick you up after school out front," she said.

"Promise?" Allie asked.

Sam kind of liked that Allie was asking for reassurance. In her eyes it meant Allie wasn't becoming totally independent. "I promise," she said.

"Have a good day," Jason said as he bent down to Allie's level.

"You too," she said as she blew Sam and Jason a kiss and walked back over to the puzzles.

Jason and Sam left the classroom and Sam waited until they were in the hallway before the tears started flowing. Jason stopped and didn't care who was watching. He pulled Sam into his arms as she cried against his chest. "She's going to be just fine," he said as he comforted Sam.

"You probably think this is silly," she said trying to laugh as she pulled away.

"Hey, what's wrong," Carly asked as she came walking up the hall.

"It's silly, but it's just hard leaving her for a whole day," Sam said.

"Was Allie upset? Josslyn was fine," Carly said.

"No, Allie seemed fine too. She just didn't really know the other kids as well as they knew each other," Sam said.

"But she made a new friend," Jason added.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Carly asked curious as to why Jason was with Sam.

"I'm Sam's guard for the day," he said simply not wanting to go into details.

"Guard? I thought Sam and Allie had Max and Milo," Carly said.

"Well, we have reason to keep Max AND Milo on Allie. I'm with Sam," he said.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"It's none of your business," Jason informed her, which she apparently didn't like by the weird face she made at Jason.

"Look Carly, just not here please," Sam begged.

"Ok, I'm free and you're off, let's go to Kelly's for coffee," Carly suggested.

"Carly, I'd like to, but I have an appointment with Alexis Davis," she said.

"Alexis? What do you need a lawyer for?" she asked.

"My divorce," Sam whispered as Jason put his arm around her and they started walking out. He decided it was better to just start walking than to keep trying to explain it to Carly in the middle of the school hallway.

Carly must've gotten the hint because she started following Sam and Jason out of the school. When they got to the office, Sam stopped. "Jason, do you think I should talk to the Principal one more time before we go?" she asked.

"If it would make you feel better, yes. But Sam, they have the restraining order and you talked last week. They know the plan," he said calmly.

"You're right," she said wondering how Jason was able to remain calm all the time.

"Well I'm heading out to do some shopping, but call me if you want to do lunch," Carly said.

"Ok, will do," Sam said as she and Jason started walking to his Escalade.

"Bye Jason," Carly yelled as she started walking to her car.

"Have a good day Carly," Jason said secretly hoping he didn't have to take Sam to have lunch with her.

As Sam and Jason walked further, they had to cross the intersection of parents dropping off their children. Someone driving a Toyota near the end of the line put her window down and hollered, "Jason."

Jason looked up to see that it was Elizabeth Webber, the mother of his son, Jake. "What brings you here?" she asked as he and Sam walked over to her car.

"This is a friend Sam McCall. We were dropping her daughter off for kindergarten," he said simply.

"Oh, who's her kindergarten teacher?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Flick," Sam answered.

"Well then she's in the same class as my son Aiden, what's her name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Allison, but we like to call her Allie," Sam answered.

"Well, I don't see the need to walk my kindergartener inside, so I'm waiting in this line," Elizabeth commented with a smirk.

Sam didn't like the way she answered her, but she tried to be nice.

"He would be starting second grade Jason," Elizabeth said.

"I know. It's hard to forget," Jason said as the car behind Elizabeth honked for her to move up in line. "You'd better get going," he said.

"Good to see you," Elizabeth said.

As they walked away, Sam put her arm through Jason's as a sign of comfort, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth as she sat in the line of cars and practically broke her neck to watch them. "She's Jake's mom, isn't she?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jason said silently.

"Seems like you can at least be civil to one another," she said.

"It's too late for anything else, Jake's gone," Jason said as they continued to walk.

"I'm sorry Jason. I know that pain eats at you every single day, but you have to know that you can't change what happened to Jake. I'm sure that little boy knows you love him," Sam added as she rubbed his chest while they were walking.

When they got into the SUV, Sam put her hand over his before he started the ignition and looked into Jason's eyes. "Thanks for walking in there with us; I know it may have been hard for you," Sam said feeling guilty that Jason was sharing such an important milestone with Allie that he'd never share with Jake. "And I'm really sorry the teacher thought you were Allie's father," she added.

Jason laughed. "That's ok. I don't blame her for thinking that," he said as he pulled Sam in for a slow and sensual kiss. When they broke apart, Jason added, "Besides, we must look good together," he added with a little bit of humor and a little bit of hope.

"We do make a nice little group, look at this picture," Sam said showing Jason the camera and the photos they had taken this morning. Before Jason could make any comments about the pictures, Sam asked, "Jason, do you think she'll be ok?"

"Sam, you've given her so much love and support. She'll be fine," he said as he stroked her hair softly. "Besides, I am pretty sure she'll have the best manners in the class, so the teacher will love her," he added.

"Jason Morgan, stop making fun of me," she said laughing as he finally started the engine. "There is nothing wrong with a well-mannered child," she added.

"I love your daughter just the way she is," he said. "And I happen to love her mother too," he added.

"Oh yeah, well I'm pretty sure her mother is falling in love with you too," Sam said as he drove.

He laughed, "Well that's a good thing because I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my hands off of her."

"In that case, you better get me to my Attorney's office so I can speed up my divorce," Sam said.

Jason laughed as he continued to drive. There was something about Sam that made her irresistible. He couldn't help it; he wanted to spend all of his time with her and Allie. They continued to drive and the conversation turned to be more about Sam's intentions with Alexis as her mother. Eventually they started talking about Jake and Jason shared that he liked to visit Jake's grave occasionally.

When they got to Alexis' office, Jason stopped in the parking lot. "I'll be right here when you get out," he said.

"You know Jason, I've been thinking. Alexis cleared her entire morning for this meeting with me. Since I'm going to be a while, why don't you go visit Jake, just text me when you're back so I know you're here," she said.

"I don't know Sam. I really want to be with you all the time," he said.

"Really, what's going to happen in a lawyer's office?" she asked.

Jason was reluctant, but Sam's plan seemed to be a good one. He thought he could also swing by the school on the way in order to check in with Max and Milo. "Ok, but you call me immediately if you need me, promise?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I promise," she said.

He pulled her close and kissed her again. This kiss was quick, but his lips felt so good on hers. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Good luck," he said.

"Well in that case, thank you and I hope there's more luck where that came from," she said as she got out of the car.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Ok boss, she's at a lawyer's office now and Morgan isn't with her," the voice said into the phone.

"Where's the kid?" he asked.

"She and Morgan dropped her off at school. You should have seen them hugging, kissing, laughing, taking pictures. She's moved on," he said.

"She's still MY wife and that's MY daughter," he said. "I think it's time we make our move," he added into the phone.

"When boss?" the voice asked.

"Today. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes sir," the voice said.

**Who's been watching Sam and Allie with Jason? What do you think will happen next? Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
